ShiningHearts Pretty Cure
by Kaji Motomiya
Summary: The Counterfeti Army invaded Earth post-war to dull the world of its Luster. To do that, they searched for the 12 Gems of Light. However, they were thwarted by girls fighting to protect the peace and hope of their people, the Legendary Warriors Pretty Cure, and the invasion was prevented. 50 years later, in 2012, the Counterfeti return, and a new set of Pretty Cure are born!
1. Diamond in the Rough

**Chapter 1 – PikaPika! A Diamond in the Rough**

**Disclaimer: **This fanseries was developed and originally written in March, 2012, during _Smile Pretty Cure_'s airing. The main character, Cure Diamond, is in no way related to _DokiDoki Pretty Cure_'s Cure Diamond. The naming was pure coincidental.

* * *

Shineburgh, a beautiful utopia of color and light. The land is made of the brightest stones, from the roads to the buildings. The citizens of Shineburgh go about their daily lives as they day goes by. A particular red little ruby bee buzzed about in the air towards Castle Bright. "This is bad-tsuu!" he buzzed. Through the tiny window up at the castle tower, he went down to the audience haul.

In his presence was a tall crystal with a faint, red center. "Queen! The Gems-tsuu! They..."

The crystal hummed, and the red center began to glow. The bee's face lifted, as if the crystal answered him. "Y-Yes! I'll go at once-tsuu! We can't let them get their hands on the Gems-tsuu!" at once, he flew out of the castle's window once more. As his tiny body buzzed through the air, a deep-green tiny bird fluttered next to him.

"Where ya headed, Rubee-pii?" she tweeted. "Going to the human world again-pii?"

"I don't have time for you today, Pamerald-tsuu!" Rubee sighed, buzzing through the air without a care. But the bird-like creature stopped the bee in his tracks with a nasty glare in her eyes. It was that kind of glare that made the busy bee freeze in fear.

"You ALWAYS have time for me-pii," Pamerald muttered as she loomed over the smaller insect. "Or need I remind you that you can't do anything on your own-pii, and I have to drag you back here-pii."

"Y-Yes-tsuu..." Rubee stuttered, and the two started to fly side by side.

"So this seems pretty urgent-pii. And you're not goin' to the usual gate right away-pii."

"This is pretty big-tsuu," Rubee replied. "The Gems are being targetted-tsuu!"

This made Pamerald slow down and taken in what the bee had just told her. "Wait-pii!" she exclaimed. "The Gems are bein' targetted-pii?!" She zoomed past Rubee and stopped him once more. "But how're ya gonna find them-pii?! The Gems can't be easily found-pii!"

Rubee then smirked at his parakeet friend. "That's where we get our resident professional." In an instant, Pamerald realized who Rubee was talking about, her face sunk. She thought that this trip was going to be a rough one indeed...

As the two flew to a small opal hut, they were surprised to see the holes dug up around the area. The pushed the door open to find it empty, the furniture in order but not used. "Opero!" Rubee called out. "You here-tsuu?"

"Maybe he's off doin' another excavation-pii..." Pamerald sighed. "Can't we go without him-pii?"

"No! His ability is crucial for this mission-tsuu!" Rubee was dead set on bringing this Opero. All of a sudden...

"Wan!" barked a voice behind them. Rubee and Pamerald turned to find a small and droopy opal dog, though bigger than those two combined, standing at the doorway with his tongue sticking out. "Wan!"

"There you are-tsuu!" Rubee buzzed around the dog. "Come on-tsuu! We gotta go-tsuu!"

"Wan!" Opero barked, looking at Pamerald through the flaps over his eyes.

"...Uhh..." Pamerald was at a loss for words when it came to Opero, as always. "What did he say-pii?"

"Of course she's coming with us-tsuu!" Rubee stated. "Come on! Let's go to the gate-tsuu!"

"Wan!"

"You're a little bit TOO excited about this, aren't you-pii?"

* * *

In a city on our planet Earth, in the country of Japan, is the spring of April and the first day of a new school year. Many boys and girls have just gotten off the train or the bus and started walking down the road to a huge illustrious school at the top of the hill. The students wore black and white uniforms, like that of a standard high school, but more formal-looking. They chattered amongst one another, catching up over the spring break or meeting each other for the first time. These students were Jyuunisujou students, a well-known preparatory high school.

In a park passing, three Jyuunisujou students were held up by three older teens. They looked tough and mean, trying to make a pass on them. "It's the start o' school, right?" one of them, a mohawked teen, grinned. "You can't skip just one day, right? Let's have some fun."

"P-Please, leave us alone," one of the girls pleaded.

"Oi, Aniki!" another, an orange-haired student smirked. "She said please. That means we got permission, right?"

The black-haired teen stood behind them, scowling with his arms crossed. He gave a nod, and the two advanced on them.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" roared a bright female voice from the park as a bag flung at the shining head of the mohawk teen. The bag was heavy and knocked him down rather easily. As they all turned to the park edge, a girl with blonde-hair tied into a high ponytail was glaring at the teens. "They said NO!" she exclaimed. "Can't you take a hint?!"

While the students' faces lifted, the bleached-hair teen then charged at the girl. "You sunava-" he growled, but as he approached her with a prepared fist, the blonde leaned in. Quicker than he can react, the girl grabbed his extended arm and flung him over her shoulder, hitting the ground. The mohawk teen then got back up and lunged at the girl as well. He was stopped by a punch to the chest, followed by a series of rapid punches in the same general area as the girl let out loud martial arts yells that sent the mohawk teen back.

"That's it?" she scoffed, dusting her hands off. The black-haired teen launched a roundhouse kick, and the girl quickly blocked it, lunging her palm at his chin and pushing him back down. "NOW that's it?" The teens got up and ran off, not before the black-haired teen left a lasting glare at the girl as he retreated.

The three girls crowded around their hero with glee. "I can't believe it!" one of them squealed. "We were saved by THE Suzumiya Kurisu!" The girl named Kurisu smiled and gave the three a thumbs-up. "Thank you, Kurisu-san!"

"Well, if you girls are okay," Kurisu said, "we should probably head on over before we're late." From a distance, they could hear a bell at the distance, and the four made a mad dash to the school campus before the gates closed.

* * *

In the auditorium, many students were gathered before the stage; they were separated by gender, year, class, and class sections. The blonde Kurisu stood at 2C, standing next to the girls she had saved. Apparently, they were going to be classmates this year. She looked out to see a brunette-haired girl in the first year class, all the way at the edge of her row, fidgeting. The girl had her short hair put into two twintails at the bottom, and her sleeves were longer than her arms so her fingers stuck out a little. "She must be a freshman," Kurisu muttered to herself.

"You didn't hear?" one of her new classmates, Mariko, whispered. "That's Fuuma Misora. She's a school prodigy, and they say she passed the entrance exam with a perfect score! No one EVER passes with a perfect score!"

"For real?!" Kurisu gasped, looking at Misora once more. She didn't seem like the smart type, the way she was fidgeting. Maybe she's one of those students who become different when they're up at the chalkboard! "That's scary..."

"Sh!" Quickly, one of the passing teachers tapped Kurisu on her head. When she looked up, it was a tall young-man with a stern face. "No talking. The assembly is about to begin," he whispered.

"Waaah..." Kurisu moaned silently. "I got scolded by Sasahara-sensei on the first day of school..." Slowly, the blonde looked back up to find that a beautiful girl with short blue hair and a saintly appearance took up the podium. She looked out at the students and cleared her throat. "That's Tennouji Iruka...so she cut her hair..."

"Eh?! You know Tennouji-san?!" Mariko whispered.

"Sorta. She was my classmate last year, but we never got along well." Kurisu remembered the times the two of them had fought in their first year, and Iruka had always won. "I guess she's the school's student-body president now..."

"Welcome back, my fellow classmates and upperclassmen of Jyuunisujou High School's junior division," she spoke in a clear and majestic voice, "and welcome, new students. My name is Tennouji Iruka. It is with great honor that I have been granted the title of student-body president, and I will do my best to attend to each and every one of you. As your president, I wish to focus on furthering your careers and futures, but as a fellow classmate, I ask that you treat me as you do each other so that we can have an adaptable and comfortable environment with and each other. Thank you."

The students and teachers clapped as Iruka stepped off from the podium as Kurisu looked on. She thought to herself, 'Tennouji-san's grown in just a year.'

* * *

The red bee buzzed about, huffing and puffing. "Shoot, I lost them-tsuu." Rubee sighed as he flew closer towards Jyuunisujou's Junior High campus. "Mou~, Pamerald's gonna be so pissed when I find her again-tsuu..." As he flew around, he saw three teens, one with a mohawk and another with bright bleached hair, stomping towards the campus with a group of other men behind them.

* * *

It was now lunch period, and some of the students were out mingling in the school's courtyard for lunch. Kurisu sat under a cherry blossom tree with a neat bento box on her lap. Mariko and her other friends, Inoue Seina, a girl with huge glasses, and Hajime Yuki, a quiet girl. "I CAN'T believe we get to eat with THE famous Suzumiya Kurisu!" Mariko squealed, still in her fangirl state. "You're, like, totally a legend around Jyuunisujou!"

"I heard you beat up an entire gang all by yourself," Seina added, eating a piece of Japanese fried chicken with her chopsticks. "Your strength is quite legendary among the students, even in the Senior High School division."

"I wouldn't call it LEGENDARY, you know…" Kurisu blushed slightly at all the praise she was receiving. "But I couldn't let those guys have their way with you. It's wrong, and I wouldn't forgive myself if I let it happen."

Mariko smiled brightly and tapped Yuki with her elbow. "Hey, why don't you say something?" Yuki looked up from her bento to meet with Kurisu's eyes. She was silent for a bit and returned to eating. "Don't worry about her," Mariko laughed. "Yuki-chan's always like that, but that don't mean she's not grateful for what you did for us!"

The blonde let out a warm smile; the first day of the new year, and Kurisu made more friends than she did before. "Yosha!" she yelled and took out a bowl-like container. She pulled off the plastic covering to reveal breaded pork cutlet covered with fried egg and onions over rice. "I'm super pumped now! Time to eat!" She began to gorge down her katsudon like no tomorrow, and the three girls laughed at her voracious appetite.

"So what they say about you is true," Seina started. This caught Kurisu's attention. "You really aren't-"

All of a sudden, a loud scream echoed from the front of the courtyard. The teens from before had returned, now standing at the open gateway with more men than before. "Where is she?!" the mohawked teen roared.

"Get your butt out here, girlie, or we're gonna take down your prissy school!" the bleach-head let out his threats as well.

"Considering how impossible it is to take down an entire school, you don't exactly scare us." The teens turned to the school's front door, where the calm and collected Iruka began to approach them. Her arms were crossed, and her face was unnerved. "I don't exactly know why you're here, but as it stands, I will not allow you to harass the student body any more than you have now with your…idle bantering."

The black-haired teen then stepped up, now face-to-face with Iruka. "You talk big," he scowled, looking down at her. "Can you back it up?"

"Do it, aniki!" his followed roared. "Pound her to the ground!"

"You're over-compensating for something, aren't you?" Iruka smirked. "Having this many followers…are you trying to make up for something you lack? Are you really that weak?"

Something clicked in the teen, and his fist pulled back to launch itself at Iruka's face. A hand caught the first, and he and Iruka looked to the side to find that Kurisu had caught the blow. "You…"

"…Suzumiya…Kurisu…" Iruka was at a loss for words.

"You just can't shut up, can you?" Kurisu sighed, looking up at the teen. "Eh, whatever. You owe me now."

"I don't recall ever indebting myself to the likes of you…"

"Oh stuff it! You freakin' owe me!" The blonde then pushed the teen back. "As for you…you're ruinin' my meal time. Get lost. I hate fighting the same guys that have no real reason to fight over and over."

"Takeru-aniki…" the followers growled and stepped in front of the teen, "…we'll take care of her. For your defeat before!" The students and Iruka watched they charged Kurisu with knives, chains, and brass-knuckles. The blonde only smirked.

Overhead, Rubee buzzed about the school courtyard, fixed on this onslaught of delinquents. His shining black eyes gazed down at the blonde that tore through hell, creating a "body-count" on the school grounds. "She's crazy-tsuu!" he exclaimed. But he saw something in her, something different than everyone there. "Could she be…"

"Ora, ora, ora, ORA!" Kurisu roared as she watched the last guy fall. She looked at the one called "Takeru". "Oh, so you're gonna be the tough guy, takin' the last stand?" she taunted. The two stared at each other. Soon, they ran at each other with fists pulled back and battle cries roaring.

* * *

In the nurse's office, Mariko, Seina, Yuki, and Iruka watched the nurse stick a bandage onto Kurisu's cheek. "There, that's the last one!" she smiled as Iruka sheepishly bowed and left the office with the other four.

"That was reckless, as always," Iruka sighed. "I could never understand the stupidity that goes through your head."

"Hey, I won, didn't I?" Kurisu smirked. "In the end, all but that one guy got arrested…but no one got hurt, right?"

"You did," Iruka replied with a cold, disapproving glare. "Think before you jump headfirst, baka." She then left the group, going down the hall.

"You're welcome, jerk!" Kurisu responded with her tongue sticking out. But as Iruka faded down the hall, Kurisu only watched her back. "Hmph…same as always…"

"That was awesome!" Mariko cheered, jumping onto Kurisu's back. "You are a GOD!"

"I can't believe for a minute that you and Tennouji-san are not friends," Seina added.

Kurisu paused a bit, and she remembered how she defended Iruka in that quick instance. "…We're not…" she said.

* * *

Back at the park where Mariko, Seina, and Yuki were attacked, Takeru stood alone. He kicked a swing in rage. "Damn it!" he roared. "Even now…I'm still weak! Couldn't even take out one freakin' girl!" As he looked down at the ground, he noticed a looming clear shadow with light refractions glittering over him. He looked back to see a tall burly figure made out of…some sort of crystal? He let out a scream and fell back, moving back.

"You know?" the figure smirked, "that girl thought she could earn points with her classmates by making a mockery of you, you know?" He loomed over Takeru with a big grin on his clear face. "She thinks your nothing but trash. Trash that can be burned easily. You gonna let yourself get burned?"

"What did you say?!" Takeru growled and stood up.

"You got good eyes. Your Heart Gem…" The figure's red eyes looked into Takeru's chest. A moonstone gemstone appeared, dulled and cracking. "…is about ready. Fall to despair, and dull the world around you!" With a thrust of his palm, the moonstone in Takeru's chest shattered as the teen's eyes dulled. A cubic zirconium stone then formed inside his chest. "Come on, boy. We got a Gem of Light to find."

* * *

The school bell had rung, and the students began to depart from the gate in groups. "Get home safe!" Mariko called out to Kurisu as the blonde ran down the hill, waving back at her three friends.

As she headed down the path she took to school, she looked at the park where she first saved them. Slowly, she walked into the park grounds, touching the springed horse-like object by the handle. "It's more eventful this year," she muttered to herself, "than when I first enrolled." She paused and was lost in thought for a bit. "But…I think it'll be okay. They say that people grow every day. I think I've grown this past year, too…"

"That's the spirit-tsuu!" called out a childish voice above Kurisu. Surprised, she looked around frantically. "Above you-tsuu!" As Kurisu looked up, her eyes widened when a deep red bee with black stripes buzzed down towards her. Her first instinct was…

"Eeeek! A bee!" she squealed and began to run.

"W-Wait! Come back-tsuu!"

"And it talks! Now I know when it's going to sting me!"

"Stay still for a bit, or I WILL sting you-tsuu!"

"Ahhh! It said it's gonna sting me-tsuu!"

The two chased each other around the park, Kurisu crying and screaming like an idiot as Rubee tried to catch up with her. After a while, the two stood by the slides, panting and wheezing. "Are…are you gonna stop running now and listen-tsuu?"

"I'll listen…I'll listen…just…haa…don't sting me, please…" Kurisu was so out of breath, she was about to collapse from running too much. "What…you're a bee, right? I've never seen or have heard of a red bee before."

"I'm a bee-tsuu." The bee smirked and buzzed around Kurisu's face; it was bigger than the average bee, about the size of a stuffed animal. "The name's Rubee-tsuu. I've come from the land of Shineburgh to-"

"Wait…" Kurisu held out her hand in front of Rubee and sat down, crossing her legs. "Sha…Sha…i…n…baagu? I've never heard of a town like that before."

A drop of sweat slid down Rubee's head. "It's not a town-tsuu. Just because it has 'burgh' in it doesn't make it a town-tsuu. It's another world like this one filled with the most beautiful and shiniest gems you can come across-tsuu!"

"…Uh hunh…" The blonde was totally not buying it. "Another world? There's no such thing. You're just a figment of my imagination, and I'm so tired that I'm talking to a bee…"

"I'm not a figment of any imagination-tsuu!" Rubee buzzed angrily. "Listen-tsuu! I'm here because the Gems of Light hidden in your world are being targeted by a dark force that once plagued ours-tsuu! It's my duty as the Queen's knight to-

"Yeah, you had me at Queen." Kurisu stood up and dusted herself off. "This is something out of a fairy tale, and I've long since grown-out of that. I'm out of he-" Before she could leave, a young man stepped in front of her. It was Takeru, the teen she fought at school earlier. "It's you…" she said. Then a sigh escaped her lips. "Listen, I'm not in the mood for a rematch, so if you'll excuse me, I-OW OW OW OW OW!" As she walked past him, Takeru grabbed Kurisu by the wrist, holding it up and twisting it. "Wh-what the heck's wrong with you?!"

"…weak…" he muttered and sent his foot into her stomach, kicking her a ways back onto the dirt.

"Agack!" she gasped, holding her stomach. Was Takeru that strong when they last fought? He hit her a few times before, but they didn't hurt as much as this did. "What…what's gotten into you?!"

"You…think I'm weak, don't you?" Takeru calmly asked as he looked down at her from the shades of his eyes. His pupils were dulled and lifeless. "I'm just a warm-up to you, aren't I?"

"N-No! You were strong! I never thought anything less about you as a fighter, but-"

"Don't mess with me!" The black-haired teen leaped into the air and dug his fist into the ground next to Kurisu as she rolled away. The dirt shot out of the ground from the impact. He was definitely different from before, Kurisu thought. "I'll show you…that I ain't weak!"

"Girl-tsuu!" Rubee called out to her.

"It's Kurisu!"

"That boy, he's not the same-tsuu!" Rubee's eyes gleamed, looking into the boy's back. "His Heart Gem was shattered and replaced-tsuu. They must've gotten to 'im!"

"They? Heart Gem? What're you talking about?!" Kurisu tried to dodge a flurry of punches, but she tripped onto the swings, and her feet kicked up onto Takeru's chin, sending him back a bit. "Oww…"

"Heart Gems are what make a human's heart-tsuu," Rubee explained, hovering over Kurisu. "When a human's heart begins to darken from negative emotions-tsuu, the Heart Gem dulls and cracks-tsuu. They must've accelerated the process-tsuu."

"Seriously, who are THEY that you're talking about?!"

Just then, a loud thud, followed by an obnoxious and boisterous laugh echoed in the air. Kurisu looked up to find a burly-looking figure made out of…cubic zirconium? "Okay, I am SO dreaming…"

"It's Zir-Q-tsuu!" Rubee panicked.

"Zir-Q?"

"What're you standin' around for, boy?!" Zir-Q taunted. "That girl is still alive! As long as she lives, she'll forever taunt your weakness and show you up!"

Being addressed like that, Kurisu shot up angrily. "Hey, that's not cool, saying stuff about me like that!" She then dodged a thrust from Takeru and upper-cut into his torso. "I'm not trying to show up anyone! I'm just trying to protect myself!"

Hearing the word "protect", Takeru's mind clicked as he grabbed Kurisu's wrist. "Pro…tect?" he growled and headbutt her past the swings. The blonde stumbled and fell as Takeru stood straight. His fists were covered in cubic zirconium. "Protect? Protect what?! There's nothing worth protecting anymore if you're weak!" The cubic zirconium began to engulf his arms and legs.

Zir-Q looked on and smirked. "That's right, brat!" he laughed. "Protecting is for the weak! You're strong! You take what you want! The strong will ALWAYS get what they want!"

Kurisu looked up as she held her forehead, Rubee buzzing next to her. She watched Takeru cover himself in cubic zirconium as it grew in size, forming a large muscular figure made of cubic zirconium. Takeru hovered in the middle, in the fighting stance that the figure was in. "What…on earth…"

"It's the Counterfeti's Synthesan-tsuu!" Rubee exclaimed.

"A…Kauntaafeti?" Now Kurisu was even more confused.

"The Counterfeti Army exist to dull the light of the world-tsuu," Rubee began to explain. "By feeding off the negative energy of every living being-tsuu, they take away the light and make them their slaves-tsuu!"

"That's…horrible, even though it makes no sense!" The Synthesan began to move, and Kurisu dove to protect Rubee from the punch that it launched. "Oof!"

"You can't beat it as you are-tsuu," Rubee added. "Only the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure, have defeated the Counterfeti!" All of a sudden, the bee was grabbed by a large hand.

"And those 'Pretty Cures' as you call 'em don't exist, do they?!" Zir-Q held the struggling bee in his giant hand. "Synthesan! Destroy this girl so we can look for the Gem of Light!"

"Rubee!" Kurisu called out as she jumped out of the way of the Synthesan's foot. She looked up at the teen hovering inside it. "That boy…Takeru-san…or whatever his name is…"

"Well, aren't you going to protect yourself?!" Zir-Q taunted some more. "Show us how weak you are that you can't do a thing by yourself!" Hearing these words made Kurisu twitch. "Strong people get what they want. They take things by force and make it theirs! There's no need to protect yourself or anyone else without getting hurt, and getting hurt makes you WEEEEAAAK!"

"Take that back!" the blonde roared at the crystal-like Synthesan. "Getting hurt doesn't make you weak! It makes you stronger! You learn from your mistakes and become a stronger person than you once were!" She stood up and clenched her fists. Rubee caught a faint light glowing her chest. "Just because I want to protect myself from getting her doesn't make me weak. It's so I can live to see another day, to continue getting stronger! And then I'll use that strength, a strength only I have, to protect everyone around me!" The light in her chest grew brighter and brighter. "I may be alone, but I'm more than enough to protect that bee that came here from another world on his own!"

"Actually, I'm not exactly alone-tsuu, but-"

The Synthesan let out a roar once more. "No! Protecting…can't protect…protecting makes you weak! If you can't protect, you're weak!" It lifted its arm once more and hovered over Kurisu. "If you're strong, why don't you protect yourself now!"

Kurisu looked up and stood her ground as the giant fist began to come down on her. "Because…" she said as she closed her eyes, the light shining its brightest, "…I'm not nor have I ever been afraid to protect!" The light exploded and sent the Synthesan flying back. Zir-Q screeched as the light sent him back as well, releasing his grasp on Rubee. From Kurisu's chest came out a diamond ring. "Wh-what's this?" Kurisu questioned.

"It's a Heart Ring-tsuu!" Rubee gasped. "Only those whose hearts contain a Gem of Light-tsuu! And you have the Diamond of Light-tsuu! Put it on your finger, quickly-tsuu!

Kurisu slowly put the ring onto her finger, and a light shot out, revealing a white and pink flashlight. "…Wh-what's this now?!"

"It's a Heart Flasher," Rubee explained. "This is a mystical item…that's wielded by the Legendary Warriors-tsuu! Kuri-tsuu, you're a Pretty Cure!"

"Puri…kyua?"

"Whaaaaat?!" Zir-Q sat up in shock. "Impossible! The Pretty Cure are only legends! Synthesan, destroy her!" The Synthesan then got up and stomped towards Kurisu.

"Hurry, Kuri-tsuu! Shine the Heart Flasher on yourself and yell out, 'Pretty Cure! Lights On!'" Frantically, Kurisu tried to find the button that turned it on. "It turns on by your spirit! And make it flashy!"

"Uh…I don't understand, but okay!"

Around her, the world became dark, and the light in the Heart Flasher shone from below her face. 'Flashy…' she thought to herself and opened her eyes. "It's…show time!" She then tossed the flashlight into the air. "Pretty Cure! Lights…ON!" With a snap of her finger, the flashlight exploded into a burst of light, illuminating the world around her. The light glittered down onto her bare fore arms, forming white forearm guards with pink frills shooting out. The lights then glittered over her legs, revealing white boots with pink frills down the v-shaped opening and center under the knee. Her dress bursted out in light revealing a white mid-length flowing skirt with pink accents and frills underneath. Her blond hair grew longer and brighter, tied together by a pink ribbon with a heart-shaped diamond on the tie. Finally, she opened her eyes to reveal the change from light brown to a bright pink color.

Jumping back, she thrusted her first forward and opened it, revealing a diamond. "Like the endless universe glittering inside a tiny diamond!" She clenched her fist once more and posed, her right arm clenched into a fist and pulled back while her left hand extended outward and open and her left leg leading.

"Cure Diamond!"


	2. The Meaning of Strength

**Chapter 2 – PikaPika! The Meaning of Strength**

Kurisu stood, surrounded in a radiant light. Her white skirt flowed over her purple shorts as the ribbons on her back began to descend. Her blonde-hair gleamed brightly in the light of the sun, and she opened her eyes towards the crystal-like monster ahead of her. She was no longer Suzumiya Kurisu. Standing before everyone was the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. She was now Cure Diamond.

"Pretty Cure?!" Zir-Q raised his transparent eyebrow. "Impossible! They're only myth!"

"You take that back-tsuu!" Rubee retorted. "The Pretty Cure are very much real-tsuu! And you'll finally get yours-tsuu!"

"Um…" Cure Diamond stood there with the most confused look on her face. "I…don't really understand what's going on…but this isn't something I'd normally wear, y'know." The other three stood there, silent from the innocent comment she let out. "D-Don't look at me like that! I'm surrounded by a light and all, and now I have this getup! It's weird! WEIRD!"

Zir-Q couldn't take much more of this. "Baah! Synthesan! Crush her into tiny pieces!" The Synthesan let out a loud roar and raised its fist. It then thrust a punch towards the girl in white.

"Yow!" Diamond gasped. Her first instinct was to jump over the fist, but how can she leap over something that big? As the fist neared, Diamond crouched down and jumped up into the air. Before she knew it, not only was she over the fist but over the Synthesan itself. Everyone looked up in awe at how high she had jump. "Woah woah woah!" she exclaimed. "That was scary! And I'm flying! I'm totally flying!...Someone get me down!"

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Were the Pretty Cure more than just a legend? "Synthesan!" Zir-Q commanded. "While she's defenseless!"

"Who're you callin' defenseless, you walking window?!" The blonde watched the Synthesan jump after her; it was tall, so reaching her didn't take long. It punched at her again with a left hook, but Diamond pushed in the punch off its path with her right hand, twirling over the arm and running down it. "Oh…my…GOOOSH!" Without controlling herself, she felt her foot jam itself to the Synthesan's zirconium face and sent it pummeling into the dirt of the park. She landed onto the top railing of the swings, trying to regain her balance. "I can jump high…and I got super strength! I'm like a super hero…like Kamen Rider or something!"

Rubee excitedly buzzed next to Diamond. "You're one of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure-tsuu! You've been granted the powers to defeat evil and restore balance to the worlds-tsuu!"

"Woah…sounds hardcore…"

Their little conversation was interrupted by the hollowed groans of Takeru's Synthesan form. "You…" it growled, "…you're mocking me, aren't you…" Diamond was confused by this. "You think…I'm weak, don't you! Don't look down on me!" It charged again at Diamond, who jumped out of the way. Its hulking crystalline body slammed into the swings and knocked it down.

"Woah there, cowboy," Diamond said, landing behind the Synthesan. "I never said anything about you."

"Then why are you fighting?!" The Synthesan launched out another punch, and Diamond did her best to hold it back by holding out her arms and pushing it back.

"I'm…the legendary hero, right?!" Diamond sounded somewhat unsure of herself. "And you're the monster terrorizing the peace! Super hero rules dictate that the hero has to stop the monster!"

"Then you're using your strength just because it was granted to you?! You use it like a new toy!" Diamond felt boots slide back on the dirt. "You don't have anything to fight for! You fight because you're told to! You're just abusing your strength, you hypocrite!" The blonde felt herself slip, and the Synthesan slammed her through two trees. As she slid down, the Synthesan raised his fists. "I won't lose! I won't become weak! And I won't…fail…ever again!"

'Fail?'

The crystalline fist slammed into the trees in a loud boom. "Kuri-tsuu!" Rubee cried. The Synthesan slowly retracted its fist. Takeru was breathing heavily inside his crystalline body, staring down at his handy work through the Synthesan's eyes. It then returned to Zir-Q.

"Gwah ha ha ha ha ha!" Zir-Q snorted an obnoxious laugh as his soldier returned to his side. "Good job, poppet! Guess that's all a Pretty Cure was: a legend." He grinned as he looked at the red bee buzzing about the destroyed trees. "One Gem of Light destroyed. Let's go, Synthesan. We'll collect more negative energy from any place you want!"

The Synthesan paused and looked out at the school up the hill. That blue-haired girl was there, the one that opposed him. "I won't…be made weak…I will not be weak…Never…ever again…" it droned constantly as it stomped towards the school with Zir-Q trailing behind.

* * *

Soon, the sun had set, and the pair had disappeared. Rubee sobbed around the fallen trees. "Why-tsuu…this wasn't supposed to happen-tsuu…"

All of a sudden, the trees began to push themselves off from the ground. A dirty and scratched Cure Diamond sat there, huffing and puffing. "Why're you crying?" she asked the red bee. "It's not like I'm dead yet…" The bee buzzed happily and snuggled into Diamond's stomach. Meanwhile, the blonde thought long and hard about Takeru's words.

"_I wont't…fail…ever again!"_

"_You don't have anything to fight for! You fight because you're told to!"_

"Rubee…" Diamond said, "…why am I a Precure?"

Rubee looked up at the Pretty Cure. "You're a Pretty Cure because the Gem of Light chose you-tsuu. You have a duty to protect the world from the Counterfeti Army-tsuu!"

Just like Takeru said, Kurisu didn't have a purpose to fight. She's only fighting because she's told to. "He's right…" Diamond replied. "I'm only fighting because I'm told to. I don't have a duty to the world that I don't know. I'm just forced into this fight not of my own will."

"But I've seen you fight-tsuu!" Rubee retorted. "Not as a Pretty Cure, but as Kuri-tsuu! You put yourself in harm's way to protect your friends against all odds-tsuu! You looked at death in the face-tsuu, and you fought back-tsuu!"

As Diamond listened carefully to Rubee's words, she thought about why she fought in the first place. In her hometown, she's revered as a martial arts expert, and one of the only females who can cause that much damage. She's a hero and a legend in her own right, but she never fought for fame and glory. She thought back on why she started to fight in the first place. It all began with that one incident. The incident…where she cried the most in her life.

"You're chosen by the Gem of Light because you have something no one else has-tsuu!"

Then she realized it; Kurisu had something more than anyone else she knew. It's what made her special and what made her go on. That boy she fought, Takeru, he lacked it. His need for strength was driven for all the wrong reasons, probably for the one failure he mentioned. Whatever that failure was, it made him give up everything he had, and he was quickly overtaken by the power granted to him.

"You know what…forget what I said…" Diamond stated and stood up. "That guy…Takeru-san…he's wrong."

"Wrong about what-tsuu?"

Diamond looked towards the school; that crystalline beast could be seen from the park she was in. "I'm not fighting because I'm told to. I'm not fighting because I'm a Pretty Cure. I'm fighting because…I have a reason to. I can't give up here or ever. Even if I don't have a duty to the world, I have a duty to those around me." She closed her eyes and placed her hand over heart-shaped diamond on the pale blue ribbon on her chest. "I have people I need to protect. And even if I have to protect someone I don't know, at least they'll live. Knowing that they're alive…is the drive I need to keep on going!" She had a renewed look. She had fallen, but she stood up right away.

Rubee couldn't help by admire her. "Kuri-tsuu…"

"First off, it's KuriSU," Diamond corrected. "And secondly…call me Cure Diamond. Now let's go. We have people to protect!"

* * *

The Synthesan neared the gates of the school. Its empty eyes narrowed as it glared into the building ahead.

"Now, show them your strength!" Zir-Q announced.

Takeru remembered how Kurisu had defeated his underlings and himself in front of everyone in the school. His reasoning now was to destroy it all so they'd know how strong he was. The Synthesan clasped its two hands together and prepared to smash down the closed gates. But it didn't hear a crash. Takeru looked through his arms to see that the girl in white had stopped his attack. "You…YOU!"

"Takeru-san!" Diamond called out to him. "I'm going to stop you! And not because I'm a Pretty Cure!" She looked up at Takeru in his Synthesan form instead of the form itself. "Because…I have someone to protect. I have to protect you from destroying what you have left of yourself!"

Hearing Diamond talk about protecting once again set the Synthesan off. In a wild rage, it lifted its leg to kick. Diamond quickly jumped out of the way. "What do you know?!" it roared, voicing out Takeru's negativity. "You're just trying to be a hero! You don't know the feeling of failing like I have! Failing something you should never have failed in! You're all talk! That's all you are!"

As the Synthesan continued its frenzy, Diamond crouched and jumped towards its center where Takeru was. "And you think I haven't?!" she yelled and launched a double punch that sent it flying next to Zir-Q.

"Wh-what power!" Zir-Q stuttered.

Diamond landed with Rubee buzzing next to her. "Even I know the feeling of failure. And the price I paid for it." Her face sank, and her fists clenched. "But that slip up…no, I can't even call it a slip up. I learned from it, the biggest mistake of my life. It made me stronger, so that I would never go through that again. I would never have to fail protecting someone ever again." The Synthesan didn't move. "My failure gave me the strength to become stronger than I was and help me move forward! Because of that day…I swore that I'd never fail again, and I would continue the path I'm on!" She then pointed at the Synthesan. "You fell and gave up on your road the minute you failed! You gave up on yourself before you could ever try! Do you think anyone would be proud of what you are now?!"

Takeru's eyes widened as the Synthesan laid on its back. "…Chika…" he muttered inside its body. The Synthesan began to rise again.

"Give up your pride! You don't need it when moving on! All you need is the determination to move on and move forward. And every human being on this planet…no, every living being on this planet has the will to keep on living! Even you!"

"I've heard enough, poppet." Zir-Q appeared before Cure Diamond. She never realized how big the Synthesan being was. He raised his large crystalline arms and slammed it onto Diamond, but she raised her hands to block. "Strength should never be used to protect, but oppress! You take what you want and make it yours! To protect and to be protected is a sign of weakness!"

Diamond pushed off Zir-Q's large hands and launched a jumping double front kick his chest and chin. "You're wrong! There's nothing wrong with protecting or being protected! There's nothing wrong with being weak! Everyone will always be protected by something until they can stand on their own. We learn from our weaknesses and grow stronger. And I will never forgive you for using that boy's weakness as your strength!"

The two began to exchange blows in a rapid motion. "That is his own strength, powered by his own negativity! I'm merely helping him use it to his full potential!"

"But that's because you've exploited it! You're not helping anyone, you're using him! And I won't forgive you for using him as your own…TOOL!" She let a powerful punch that somewhat cracked Zir-Q's chest and sent him flying back. There were diamond shards growing on Diamond's right knuckles.

"Urgh!" Zir-Q groaned as he jumped back onto his feet. "Synthesan, finish her off!" The Synthesan stood, but it wasn't moving. "Synthesan? What're you doing?! Obliterate her!" When he looked at Takeru, he was shocked to find that the light in his eyes were slowly returning. There was a faint glow in his chest. "No…no! I won't fail here!"

"Diamond!" Rubee flew next to Cure Diamond, pointing to her hand. "You're slowly grasping the power of the Pretty Cure-tsuu! Channel that power through your Gem of Light and purify that boy-tsuu!"

"L-Like this?" the blonde questioned as she raised the Diamond of Light ring on her left middle finger. She slammed her right palm over the Diamond of Light, and a brilliant aura glowed from her beneath her. Rubee buzzed away as quickly as he could. "Th-this is the power of the Pretty Cure…" Diamond realized her potential as she looked at Takeru before her. Her eyes gleamed as she gripped her left hand tightly. "I'll polish that which has dulled your heart!" When she let go, light bursted on her palm that became diamond engulfing her arm, then her entire right arm. "Illuminate! Diamond of Light!" With a powerful straight punch, she let a large image of her crystalized fist hit the Synthesan, freezing it in its place and raising it in the air. "Pretty Cure…" Diamond then jumped up into the air and pulled back her diamond arm. "Diamond…Impact!"

A second punch slammed into the center of the cubic zirconium Synthesan. Takeru felt the light engulf him as Diamond slid past the crackling Synthesan. "Polification…" With a swing of her right arm, the diamond armor shattered. "…complete!" The Synthesan's body then exploded into many shards. The shards began to melt and fade, and the unconscious Takeru slowly floated to the ground.

"Damn…" Zir-Q muttered from afar while holding his chest. "The Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure…I'll have to report this to Lord Glass." He then quickly disappeared.

* * *

As night fell, and Cure Diamond stood over the unconscious Takeru, Rubee then floated next to her, looking into his chest. "The Counterfeit Heart has been shattered-tsuu, and his real Birthstone is beginning to recover-tsuu."

Diamond simply looked down at him and sighed. "Can't let him sleep here," she said and carried him over her should. "But…I hope he'll be okay…I'm not sure if my words got to him."

"Don't get yourself down-tsuu," Rubee eplied. "They probably did. You never know."

"Yeah…"

* * *

The next morning, the students began to return to Jyuunisujou for their second day of school. Kurisu let out a loud yawn as she groggily walked down the road to the hill. "Man…after last night, I feel so drained…"

"That's because you're not used to being a Pretty Cure-tsuu," said a voice from Kurisu's back. In a panic, Kurisu slapped her back, and the other students looked at her weirdly. She then let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey, you, shut up," she whispered. "I'm only taking you with me because seeing a red bee the size of a pillow flying around will get everyone suspicious! So stay quiet!"

"But Kuri-tsuu~," Rubee whined as he poked his head out of Kurisu's bag, "your bag smells!"

"Shut up! My bag does NOT smell! Ugh…" As Kurisu headed to the park to cool off, she heard familiar screams. "Oh no, not again…" she muttered to herself and ran to the source of the commotion. Sure enough, it was Mariko, Seina, and Yuki being hassled by two older teens. "They just can't go to school without getting into trouble, can they…" The blonde began to lower her tie and unbutton the top button of her shirt, but Rubee stopped her.

"Kuri-tsuu, look!"

Kurisu then looked up to see Takeru heading towards the three girls and two teens. "Oh no…not him…I guess he hadn't learned a thing…"

"Oi, aniki!" said one of the teens. "Just give us the word, huh?...Aniki?" Before he knew it, the hatted teen felt pure fist slam into his face, sending him flying into the bushes. Takeru had launched the punch and was now glaring at the shaved-headed teen.

"A-Aniki?!"

"Leave…now…" he muttered towards the thug as he grabbed his collar. "And if I ever see you mess with these uniforms ever again, I'll beat you down so you'll never get up again." The teen was speechless, but he heeded his warning, grabbed his partner, and ran off. Takeru looked at the girls with a dazed look. "You girls okay?"

"Uh…yeah…" the three of them replied, Yuki somewhat blushing.

Takeru turned to leave, but he caught sight of Kurisu. After a long look, he turned away and left the park. Mariko, Yuki, and Seina then ran to the blonde.

"Y'know…" Kurisu muttered to herself, though she was really talking to Rubee in her bag, "…I was wrong. I think he'll be just fine…"


	3. The Former Classmates

**Chapter 3 – GiraGira! The Former Classmates**

As Kurisu walked up the hill to school with her fellow Jyuunisujou classmates, she looked up to the sky. Sure enough, that busy red bee was buzzing about ahead of her. 'It's been a few days since I first became a Precure,' she thought to herself, recalling the events that happened before. She happened to pass the park which was empty in the morning. Some of the stuff like the swings and the slide were repaired, as if nothing happened to them. The trees were also intact as well. 'Rubee says that the Gem of Light that I hold repairs any damage caused by those…Counterfetis or whatever they're called.' As she thought that, the image of Takeru when she last saw him came to mind. 'I wonder if they can repair damaged hearts…'

"KU-RI-SU-KUN!" came a loud voice behind Kurisu. A pair of hands covered her violet eyes and sent the blonde in a panic.

"M-Mari-chan!" Kurisu gasped and threw her classmate's hands off her face. She held her chest as if her heart was about to pop out. She turned to the brown-haired girl with puffed cheeks.

"I couldn't help it," she grinned. "You were spacing out in the middle of the road! You wouldn't respond even after I called your name, like, a bajillion times!" Mariko smirked and placed her hands onto her hips. "Oh, I see. Were you thinking about a guy?"

Kurisu stood there, somewhat dumbfounded. The minute she realized what Mariko had said, her cheeks turned red. "Eh?!" she exclaimed. She began to flail her arms in a stammer. "Nonsense! Nonsense, I tell you! I don't have time to be thinking about guys!" The other students who passed her snickered a little. "Hey! Who just laughed?!" The pair of girls who heard her panicked and ran ahead. Kurisu let out a calming sigh and patted her chest. "Where are Yuki-chan and Seina-chan, anyway? Usually, I see them with you."

"They have morning duty today," Mariko replied, "so they went on ahead without me. After knowing you these past few days, I paced my time to catch up with you."

"I'm flattered," Kurisu grinned, and the two of them highfived. "Too bad about, Yuki-chan, though. I got the manga she let me borrow. I couldn't put it down, and I read it one too many times!"

"It's so good, right?!" Mariko squealed. "When the Feudal Lord stepped onto the battlefield and dedicated his victory to the princess, I just nearly died!"

Behind Mariko, a familiar voice cleared her throat. "A-HEM. If you have time to stand around and chatter, you have time to skip classes, I take it?" The two of them turned to find that Tennouji Iruka was standing behind them. As always, she looked refined and majestic. Her deep-blue hair, though short, shined like the vast ocean in the morning sun. She looked up at Kurisu with a raised eyebrow. "Suzumiya."

"Mornin'," Kurisu blandly replied. Even in the morning, the two of them showed hostility towards each other, if not anything more than just small talk. Iruka simply nodded her head and walked past the two of them with the other students.

"Wow, you two sure don't get along very well, huh?" Mariko commented.

"Yeah, well, it's not my problem." She then turned about face and climbed the hill with Mariko trailing behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rubee buzzed about the airspace of the school. The gates were closed, and a crowd of students were outside. He could hear their collective mumbling from that high. "A bunch o' students late-tsuu?" he said to himself. It was weird that no one was going in. Then he turned to the courtyard, and his big black eyes widened. "YOW!"

* * *

All over the courtyard, the green grass around the concrete paths all had a number of dug-up dirt holes! The students stood murmuring in front of the closed gate, held back by the security guard. Kurisu tiptoed over the boy in front of her to get a good look. "Tch…it's no good, I can't see," she muttered.

"The courtyard's messed up," said the boy in front of her. "Someone dug up holes like they were on a treasure hunt."

"WHAT THE WHA?!" Kurisu loudly exclaimed, where some of the focus turned to her. "My eating spot! My FAVORITE eating spot! Who would do something like that?!" While Mariko tried to calm her classmate down, someone yelled, "Look, someone's coming out of the building!" two rows of students, from Freshmen to Seniors, walked down the center concrete path from the main building's doors with a group of clean-cut students walking behind them. The one leading the clean-cut students was a tall Senior male, judging by his red tie, with small square-rimmed glasses and short brown hair that exposed his forehead. The gates temporarily opened and closed as soon as the two groups of students were placed in front. Kurisu looked through a shoulder to find two familiar faces in the uneasy group. "Yuki-chan! Seina-chan!"

The silent Yuki, as stoic as usual, simply looked around with her sleepy eyes as Seina sort of hid behind her shoulder. Then the glasses-wearing student stepped up, adjusting his glasses. "We apologize for this display, my fellow students," he spoke in a majestic and high-up manner, "but we of the Student Council find these hooligans guilty of vandalizing the Jyuunisujou face, the courtyard which appeals to the public with its majesty and beauty!"

"What?!" Kurisu gasped. She looked at Yuki and Seina once more, with Yuki keeping her expression and Seina worried to death.

"I assure you, these riffraffs will be brought to a proper punishment," the senior said once more. "As soon as we determine the cause and method, we'll blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

Now Kurisu was tuning this idiot out. "Mari-chan, what do we do?! Yuki-chan and Seina-chan aren't the types to do this!"

"I dunno, I dunno, I dunno!" Mariko was panicking as well. Then she looked at Tennouji Iruka, who was calmly standing next to them. "P-President, you can stop this, right?! Our friends, those guys couldn't have been the ones to do it! Our friends were supposed to be in duty and-"

"And what is THAT supposed to prove?" Iruka replied, turning her blue eyes to the two girls. "I know that each and every one of these students are supposed to be on morning classroom duty. But what makes you believe they are innocent? How can you fully trust your judgement when you're in hysterics?"

To her surprise, Iruka's collar was suddenly grabbed by the equally-as-tall Kurisu, who held her close in rage. "Hysterics, my ass!" Kurisu roared, now everyone's attention to them. They all murmured how Kurisu was rough-housing the Student-Body President. "You expect me to stand here and let my friends take the blame for something they didn't do?!" Hearing Kurisu's voice changed Seina's and Yuki's focus to her. "Even though I've known them for less than a week, I can honestly say that I trust who they are! How dare you even think or consider my friends to be culprits of any kind, you prissy princess!"

Being called a "prissy princess" broke Iruka's composure as she quickly grabbed Kurisu's wrist. Though it hurt, the two glared at each other for some time. There was a silence between the entire crowd; even the short-haired glasses boy was speechless. With a smirk, Iruka replied, "You can HONESTLY say? Then tell me, can you HONESTLY tell me what makes them innocent?"

Kurisu was speechless. "W-Well..buh…I…"

"I thought so." With a swift push, Iruka made Kurisu let go of her. "Then I will tell you and prove each of these gifted young students' innocence." She then turned to the glasses boy. "I assume, Aoba Jinsuke-senpai, that you and the others of the Student Council singled these students out because they all had active morning duty, for classrooms and clubs. However, look at them." She pointed at their uniforms. "Not a single one of them have dirt and soil on their uniforms. At most, you'll probably have chalk dust given how black our uniforms are. And do you believe these students, only at a Junior High level, to pull a stupid stunt such as this? While evidence states that a group of people must've dug up these holes, not all, if any, of these young children are willing to make this much of a mess."

Jinsuke was silent, like cat got his tongue. Iruka walked up to him with a stern look. "If you have time to publically humiliate your fellow classmates and underclassmen, Vice-President Aoba Jinsuke, then you have time to find the real culprits. Until then…" She then grabbed him by the tie, pulling him close to her face. "I expect you to clean up your behavior, or else." As she did with Kurisu, she pushed Jinsuke off of her. "I apologize, my fellow classmates, underclassmen, and seniors. I will personally rectify this incident myself. Until then, please head to your homerooms and await an announcement regarding this situation."

The students clapped and cheered as they headed inside. The accused all sighed a sigh of relief. Mariko nudged Kurisu and joined Yuki and Seina as they headed inside. The only one standing still in the courtyard among the migrating students were Kurisu and Iruka, staring at each other this time rather than glare. The president had a victorious smirk while the blonde stood there dumbfounded. "Now we're even, Suzumiya Kurisu," she said. She was obviously referring to when Kurisu defended Iruka a few days ago. "Until then, don't be late for homeroom."

Now Kurisu was all alone, walking past the gate on her own. She rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "Man…she really has grown up…"

Up above the air, Rubee looked down at the slouching Kurisu, then at the holes. "No doubt about it-tsuu," he buzzed confidently. "HE'S here-tsuu."

* * *

It was now lunch time. Most of the students were either eating in the class room or on the roof due to the mess in the courtyard. Normally, students would be encouraged to eat outdoors, but until the case was settled, no one was allowed. In classroom 2-C, Kurisu sat by the window with Yuki, Seina, and Mariko. "To think, you'd be scrutinized in front of the entire school like that!" Mariko exclaimed, obviously angry.

"Mariko, 'accused' is the word you're looking for…" Seina sighed. She was definitely not feeling her A-game after what happened this morning. "I'm surprised you're still calm after what happened, Yuki."

Yuki, of course, kept a straight deadpan face as she ate, though she was listening intently. The girls looked at her as she put down her silverware. "…It's not that big a problem…" she said quietly. "I knew we were innocent, so there's no need to worry…"

"Easy for you to say…" The glasses brunette mumbled. "Though, I'm glad Kurisu-kun tried to come to our rescue. It's good to hear someone on our side."

"Of course!" Now Kurisu stood up. "Why wouldn't I stand up for my friends?! I'd be a pretty lame one if I let you two take the blame for something like that!"

The three girls smiled at their blonde friend, glad that she has their back. "By the way, Kurisu-kun," Mariko started as she leaned forward on the back of her chair, "it's crazy for you to, like, pick a fight with the student council president. I was worried that you were gonna hit her!"

"Weren't you two classmates or something?" Seina was curious since Mariko brought it up a few days ago when the four first met. "I heard that you two didn't get along well."

Kurisu looked at the three and slowly sat down, letting out a sigh. "It's not that we didn't get along well…it was more like…well, this is how it happened."

* * *

_It was my first year at Jyuunisujou. I had somehow passed the entrance exam and transferred into her class. Of course, I knew I wouldn't fit in, but…_

Kurisu stood in front of the classroom. Her hair wasn't tied as it is now, and she wore the school uniform properly. Her name was written on the board in Kanji and Katakana, surname and given name respectively. "M-My name is Suzumiya K-K-Kurisu…" she stammered before her new classmates. The other students were looking at her, whispering to each other things like, "Does she really belong here?" and "She's so plain and ordinary." Kurisu's face dropped and sighed. All of a sudden, the sound of a chair scraping on the floor caught her ears.

"Welcome, Suzumiya Kurisu," said a girl with long blue hair. The two looked somewhat identical, though their faces and hair color were different. "My name is Tennouji Iruka, and I am the class representative. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She walked up to Kurisu and held out her hand.

Kurisu was somewhat shocked by this gesture; she had never received this treatment back in her previous schools before. She looked at Iruka and jokingly smiled. "Owah!" she gasped mockingly. "My twin, where have you been! It's been so long!" At that moment, she quickly grasped Iruka and embraced her. Now the murmurs had changed to, "They really look alike," and "Are they really twins?"

Iruka's cheeks turned red, and she pushed the blonde, now smiling, off her. "G-Get your hands off me!" she stammered.

"What's wrong, princess?" Kurisu grinned. "Too high and mighty for a little physical contact? I thought it was a pleasure to make my acquaintance?" The class took Kurisu's words as a challenge to the class representative with collective Ooohs.

The blue-haired girl glared at Kurisu. "Don't you dare take that tone with me, you!"

"Maybe you should tell me how you really feel instead of putting on airs, princess!"

The two girls stared each other down as the teacher quickly resolved the situation and assigned Kurisu a seat. There, the blonde was given a high-five by some of the other students.

_Ever since then, I felt more at home. I thought if I was here, I'd have to try and act all prim and proper, but seeing her face somehow made me feel…annoyed. Like I'd be looking at a mirror. So I acted out and tried to be myself. I surprisingly fit in. Iruka and I would also try to compete now and then in verbal and educated arguments, but I'd always lose because the education was too advanced for me. I wasn't down about it, but it made me feel good to go toe-to-toe with that princess. Then one day, after our final exams…_

"Wooh! It's OVER!" Kurisu exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat. Some of the other students also expressed the same sentiment.

"You seem pretty confident, Suzumiya-san," Iruka sighed, not wanting to hear Kurisu's stupidity at the moment. "I am to assume that you…how do you put it…'studied your block off'"?

"Damn straight," the blonde smirked. "And I didn't have to ask YOU for help, princess."

"Impressive, to not having to consult me for any school work. It seems you'll fit right in in Jyuunisujou."

"OHHHH no, you're not givin' me THAT now." Kurisu approached Iruka to her seat on the other side of the classroom. Each of the students in the class were looking. "Don't think I didn't know that people were talking about us. Today's the day I'm gonna beat you."

"Beat me?" The blue-haired girl let out a smirk. "I clearly beat you in everything. What can you expect to beat me in now?"

"Your prissy butt may not know of this game, but today's the day I'll beat you…in Janken!" With a confident grin, Kurisu crossed her arms.

Iruka merely raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You expect me to play such a game?"

"Are you really turning down a challenge?"

"Another challenge from you is like looking at a frog."

"Then you won't turn away until I place my bet!"

Now this caught Iruka's interest. "A bet? What do YOU have to bet with me?"

Kurisu slowly placed her hand onto her back. She gripped her long blonde hair and brought it to the front, holding it in front of Iruka. "I know that everyone thinks we look the same. Hell, I made a joke about it the day I arrived. But this will end it. If I win, you cut your hair shot. And if you win…"

The class representative put the pieces together and smirked. "I see. If I were to win, YOU would be the one to cut your hair. Interesting…" Then she balled her hand into a fist. "As you would say…You're on!"

The other classmates were staring intently. This was the first time a match between the transfer student and the class representative had a bet, and one with a huge price. Kurisu grinned and rolled up hair "shooting" sleeve. Then she pulled her arm back. "Jan!"

Iruka pulled her arm back as well. "Ken!"

"PON!"

* * *

"And, well…as you can see…"

"Totally sweet!" Mariko laughed. "You actually beat the Student Council President in something?!"

"But your plan backfired," Seina laughed as well. "Tennouji-san looks a lot more mature now that she cut her hair. She's become the face of the students and has a more majestic look."

"I still can't believe she did it!" Kurisu sat back on her seat and sighed. "But you know…Iruka…"

Unbeknownst to her, Iruka was about to pass by the open class door until she heard her name being said by Kurisu.

"…I kinda envy her. Ever since I joined, she had a calm and collective look, like nothing troubled her. I'm not the type to hold back because it'd feel like I'd burst. Even before she became the Student Council President, she gained popularity because of her patience and majesty. She's like my total opposite. I'm too honest and open, but she can hold back anything if she wanted to. I want to know the REAL Tennouji Iruka. Not the Class Representative or the Student Council President. I want to know her without the mask…that's all I've wanted since I enrolled in Jyuunisujou."

Iruka didn't say a word. All this time the two were at odds with each other, and yet she never knew how Kurisu felt about her. She wanted to say something, but like Kurisu said, she held back. Instead, she said, "I'd like the morning duty students to come see me outside, please."

"Oop, that'd be us," Seina said and stood from her chair. "Thanks for the story, Kurisu-kun. We'll be back soon. Come on, Yuki." Yuki also stood from her chair and followed Seina out the classroom. Iruka looked back at Kurisu as she closed the door.

"Wow, you and Tennouji-san, huh?" Mariko muttered and grinned. "I can't see it, y'know."

Kurisu looked at the door, and then down at her lunch. "…Yeah…me neither…"

* * *

Meanwhile, an asteroid floated about Earth's orbit. It was covered with crystal-like protrusions. On the top of the asteroid, a castle made of rock and crystal stood. Inside the castle, Zir-Q was kneeling before a thrown on top of crystal steps. His large zirconium hand was placed over his stomach where Diamond had placed a cracking wound on him. "It's as I say, Glass-sama," he reported. "The Pretty Cure are indeed real as legends say." The one called "Glass-sama", or "Lord Glass", looked down at Zir-Q from the shadows. "I may have underestimated them, but I will not fail again! Legend speaks of three Pretty Cure, but I have only faced one! Let me strike now while we outnumber them!"

Then finally, Lord Glass spoke. "In YOUR condition, Zir-Q? I think not." He stood, but his face remained covered by the shadows. He had a long robe covering his body. "If you fight them again, you are sure to break, and know that we are not easy to repair. I will send someone else in your place."

"No, Glass-sama! Let me redeem myself!"

"Oh, quit groveling," said a female voice in the shadows. She was a green petite crystalline woman with yellow swirling on parts of her body. She grinned at Zir-Q with crossed arms. "If that one Pretty Cure, as you call them, bested you with a wound like that, you're not worthy of going back out. I will take his place, Glass-sama. I'm FAR superior to Zir-Q in every way."

"See that you do not fail, Madame Moiss," Lord Glass said. "We need to steal the Earth's Luster from the humans' Heart Gems. And in order to do that, we need the Gems of Light! Go now, and take back what is rightfully ours!"

"Your wish is my command, my lord."

* * *

It was after classes, and the Student Council started their meeting. At the head of the table sat Iruka, her fingers crossed over her face. "I would just like to start," she said, "that I am very disappointed with your actions this morning." She looked up at the other members, particularly Aoba Jinsuke, with disdain. "The Student Council exists to better the lives of its peers and set them on the course to their future. We do not, by any means, go around accusing them without hard evidence!"

"But who else could have done it other than the students on morning classroom duty?!" Jinsuke argued, now standing up. "I saw fit to judge because it was the only logical explanation!"

"And so you go accusing children who have alibis? You did not even think that members of the faculty, which I surely doubt, to have done the crime?" Iruka remained seated as she spoke. The others of the Student Council couldn't look at her out of shame. "I spoke with each of the students on morning duty, and each had clear alibis which were supported by teachers present at the time. I even went as far as to interview the faculty. Of course, they were innocent as well."

"Well someone has to be lying!" Jinsuke did not want to lose this battle, for it would have brought shame on him and the Student Council, though the shame couldn't be avoided.

"Vice-President Aoba Jinsuke!" Now Iruka was very angry as she shot up from her seat. "Why did you join the Jyuunisujou Junior High division of the Student Council if you do not have faith in your classmates and underclassmen?!"

"How about you, President?!" Jinsuke's voice was raised as well. "How can we trust that you're not covering for them? Aren't YOU trying to save face to maintain your position as the Student Council President?!" He pointed at Iruka now. "Can you honestly tell me that everything you feel for the students of this school are your true feelings?! How you feel for us are true?!"

The president remained silent and sat back down, closing her eyes. "You do not even want to know my thoughts," she finally said. "For my opinion does not matter in this table, but the opinions of the students. I value them more than anything we have to say here today, which is how it should be. The Student Council exists for the students, not to rule over the students. As I said at the beginning of this year, I asked to treat me like they would treat their classmates. I have the utmost faith in my peers." She then opened her eyes to a glare at Jinsuke. "However, if any of you have a lack of faith for your peers, I will tell you now to leave this room."

No one stood. No one said a word. Iruka was right, they thought. No, most of them thought. One man, Jinsuke, stood up and left the room in anger, slamming the door behind him. Iruka simply shook her head and resumed the meeting.

* * *

Up on the roof of the school, Jinsuke punched the fence that acted as a barrier from the edge. "That insufferable woman!" he growled. "How dare she make a fool out of me, in front of the Student Council!" He looked down at his hands and gripped them tightly. "She is a Junior, as I a Senior! I should be the President! Just because she is the chairman's granddaughter, she thinks she can do whatever she wants with the Student Council! I know her type, and I am the rightful president!"

"You? The RIGHTFUL president?" said a voice behind Jinsuke. The boy turned, gasped, and fell as he caught sight of Madame Moiss. She grinned and crossed her arms. "I like that. Your vanity will get you some where if you follow the drive. But…" She looked into Jinsuke's chest, and a dulled and cracking aquamarine gem appeared. "I hate half-hearted men. Half-hearted men…don't need their heart stones." She shot out her palm, and the aquamarine shattered into pieces in his chest. Green moissanite formed in its place as Jinsuke's brown eyes turned into a dull green. "Hmm…good boy. Now then…lead me to the gem of light."

* * *

Iruka stepped out of the school doors with a sigh. The sun was already setting, yet she felt like there was still much to be done. Instead of walking to the gates, she went to the courtyard, specifically the tree where Kurisu and her friends usually sat for lunch. She couldn't get what she heard from Kurisu during lunch out of her head.

"_Ever since I joined, she had a calm and collective look, like nothing troubled her. I'm not the type to hold back because it'd feel like I'd burst. Even before she became the Student Council President, she gained popularity because of her patience and majesty. She's like my total opposite. I'm too honest and open, but she can hold back anything if she wanted to. I want to know the REAL Tennouji Iruka. Not the Class Representative or the Student Council President. I want to know her without the mask…"_

She let out a small sigh. "No," she said to herself, as if she was talking to Kurisu. "You wouldn't want to know the real me. It's…not meant for the Student Body President of Jyuunisujou's Junior High division." She began to walk across the courtyard, not really looking at where she was going. "If anything, Suzumiya-san…I…" Before she knew it, her foot missed a step, as if it sank into empty space.

Then she felt her shin touch dirt as she fell face first. "Ack!" she gasped and rolled onto her back. Her book bag had fallen ahead of her. Iruka looked down at the hole she stepped on. "That's strange. I inspected this courtyard enough times to know that this hole was never here before." She took her foot off and began to inspect the hole. All of a sudden, dirt shot out of it and landed on the other side of the hole. She was surprised and crawled away from the hole. "S-Something's in there!" she gasped. As if it was summoned, something popped out of the hole.

It was a light blue…dog-like creature with a droopy face and flaps that covered over its eyes. It looked kind of like a beagle. It turned to Iruka; it had a tongue sticking out of its jowls. "Wan!" it simply barked.

"…It…was…YOU?!" Iruka exclaimed and picked up the dog-like creature forcefully. It was surprisingly small, and its skin sagged over its feet like a baby's cloth. Though while she could feel the softness of the sagging skin, it also felt like she was holding a gem. "You're the culprit?! What…what are you, some kind of dog?!"

"Wan!"

"Clearly, you can understand me." Iruka's patience was wearing thin, and she was beginning to get angry. "Who are you!? WHAT are you?!"

"Opero-tsuu!" Now Iruka was bombared by a loud buzzing. She turned to find a ruby bumblebee buzzing towards her.

"Ah! A bee!" she exclaimed and threw the dog to the ground, ducking from the bee. The bee, meanwhile, buzzed up to the dog.

"I finally found you, Opero-tsuu!" Rubee excitedly said as he stood on his tiny hind legs. "I was worried when we got separated-tsuu!"

"Wan!" was all Opero said.

"What-tsuu? You sniffed out a Gem of Light-tsuu?" Now Rubee's interest was piqued. "Well, tell me! Where is it!"

"A bee! A talking red bee!" Iruka stammered. She couldn't take everything that was happening in one day. Rubee and Opero turned to her. "I know, I must be tired from today's events is all! I just need to head home and rest!"

"Oh, you're Kuri-tsuu's friend!"

The president stopped for a bit to take in what the bee said. "…What?! I am NOT Suzumiya-san's friend!...Wait, Suzumiya-san is involved?!" She really couldn't take everything that was going on in one day.

"Wan!"

"Oh, Kuri-tsuu is one of the Legendary Warriors I find with a Gem of Light-tsuu! I want you two to meet-tsuu!" Oh was this a glorious day it was turning out to be. Iruka was nearly about to faint.

"Okay, that's it!" She quickly shot up and dusted herself off. "I'm just TIRED. I'm just worried about what Suzumiya-san said! I'm hallucinating!"

Rubee looked up at Iruka and spoke to her. "How long will you keep being dishonest to yourself-tsuu?" Hearing what the bee said made the president froze. "Do you really need to keep that face to escape from reality-tsuu?"

The blue-haired girl didn't say anything. She looked down and sighed. "I…" All of a sudden, she heard the sound of crunching grass. As she looked up, Jinsuke stood before her on the other side of the courtyard section she was in. "A-Aoba-senpai…wh-what's wrong? I thought you went home?"

"Girl, you should run-tsuu!" Rubee warned as Opero snarled at Jinsuke. "That guy, his Heart Gem was replaced!"

"Wh-what?! His Heart Gem?!" Iruka looked back up to see that Jinsuke was getting feral.

"You…insufferable…woman…" he growled and slowly began to walk towards the three. "I should be the president…your Senior…I should…be president…not YOU!" With a loud roar, he charged at Iruka. All she could do was watch as she was about to be assaulted.


	4. Feelings True as the Ocean Blue

**Chapter 4 – GiraGira! Feelings True as the Ocean Blue**

As Jinsuke charged towards Iruka, the student President dove to his left around the hole as the enraged vice-president tripped on the hole like she did. "Tennouji!" he roared as he scrambled to get up.

"Aoba-senpai! What's gotten into you?!" She was scared that she was just assaulted, especially by an older male. She fixed her skirt as she got back up, stepping back from him. Her heel somewhat pressed against the edge of another hole as she looked back to confirm its position. As Jinsuke charged again, Iruka skillfully dodged, pushing him over another hole once more.

"She's good-tsuu," Rubee stammered as he looked around. "Agh, she's never around when you need her-tsuu!"

"Who are you talking about?" Iruka asked as she regained her composure. "You're…not seriously talking about Suzumiya-san, are you?"

Then Rubee buzzed past her and towards Jinsuke. "Keep him busy, Opero-tsuu! I'll try to find her-tsuu!"

The angered male tried to catch the ruby bumblebee, but he was too high to be caught. So the male focused his attention on Iruka once more. "I'm tired of being under your heel," he growled. "I'm going to take the position of Student Council President if it's the last thing I do, even if I have to force it into my hands!"

As Jinsuke began his attack once more, the growling Opera bore his opal fangs and jumped up at the teen, clamping to his face. "Wan! Wan wan! Wan!"

"Agh! Get off me, you mutt!"

Iruka didn't know how to take in everything. An opal dog and a talking ruby bumblebee, Kurisu surprisingly saying something NICE about her, and now her Senior is trying to hurt her, maybe worse! "I'm sorry…uh…Opero-san!" she said as she turned around and ran through the main building's west wing, dodging holes along the way. Under the walkway that connects the main building and the western building, she stopped to catch her breath on a pillar. Then she continued to the sports fields. However, Iruka came to a full halt; a green crystal woman had stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you really leaving now?" she grinned with her crystalline arms crossed. She began to walk towards Iruka as the girl tried to find her escape route. An…inhuman being, an "alien", a foreign creature never seen before was right in front of Iruka! Everything was happening so much at once that it was becoming harder and harder to take in. As Iruka stepped back, she heard the crunch of dirt behind her. She turned to find Jinsuke, his eyes a dead green, holding up a beaten Opero that was thrown to her feet. "Good job, my pet," Madame Moiss chuckled. "Now…do what you need to do."

Jinsuke menacingly walked towards Iruka. She was dead scared as she found nowhere left to run. Tears began to well up in her eyes. It wasn't like when she stared down a punk a few days ago; she knew something was wrong with Jinsuke, and as he was now, he was capable to doing far worse than she can imagine. The first thing she thought about was Kurisu saving her like last time, and deep down, she hoped it would happened again.

"Oop! Excuse me!" said a voice behind Jinsuke as a hand grabbed him by his jacket collar and flung him far back from Iruka. Standing there was that familiar blonde hair and ruby bumblebee by her side. She looked down at Iruka, whose legs gave out on her, and smiled. "Hey, Iruka," she chuckled. "Enjoying the weather from down there?"

There were so many things Iruka could say right now. She wished that Kurisu would save her, and here she was. But the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "…Are you that stupid?! How many times have I told you that we're not on a first-name basis?!"

"Geeze, I save your life TWICE, and you give me this crap?!" Once again, like old times, Iruka and Kurisu were arguing.

"Kuri-tsuu!"

The blonde looked up at the green woman and glared at her. "And who're you supposed to be?"

The woman chuckled and bowed. "You may call me Madame Moiss, commoner," she introduced herself in a high and mighty manner. "You did quite a number on Zir-Q, but you know what they say. Never send an idiot to do a master's job."

"Suzumiya-san…you really are involved in all this…" It seemed that what the bee had said was true.

"And I didn't want you to be, either." Kurisu looked back at Jinsuke, who was already back on his feet. "And that annoying guy HAD to be Madame Pain-in-the-butt's toy."

"That guy's Heart Gem was replaced with moissanite-tsuu," Rubee explained, now tending to Opero. "Take care of it before Madame Moiss turns him into a Synthesan-tsuu!"

"I don't think she's going to give us that chance."

Already, Madame Moiss was behind Jinsuke. "Too late, kiddies! Relinquish your Luster and lose yourself in the Dullness of the world!" Jinsuke's eyes widened as green moissanite began to cover his body. He grew a few inches taller, and his Synthesan body was slim. His arms had grown into blade-like protrusions. He also grew crystal structures onto his back and shoulder blades. The Synthesan's yellow slit eyes looked up at Iruka and Kurisu, droning.

"Tennouji…I'll take my role as president now!"

"What…is that…" Iruka gaped as she looked at the Synthesan.

"Hunh, it's actually smaller than my last one," Kurisu added and scratched her cheek. "Hey, Rubee, how do I…y'know, use that thing? The flashlight thing?"

"The Heart Ring stores your Heart Flasher-tsuu," Rubee explained. "Just wish for it, and it'll come to you-tsuu!"

"Suzumiya-san…what are you…"

Kurisu turned to Iruka with a half-smile. "Sorry to get you involved, Iruka. Just get back. I'll take care of everything now." She then raised her left hand in a fist, and the heart-shaped diamond ring began to glow. Out of its light formed the Heart Flasher, a pink flashlight with a heart-shaped bulb. The world around her became dark, and the Heart Flasher shone the light to her face. "It's…show time!" Then she tossed the Heart Flasher into the air. "Pretty Cure! Lights…ON!" As she snapped her fingers, the Heart Flasher bursted into light that illuminated her world. The lights bathed onto her body and transformed her into a warrior in white.

"Like the endless universe glittering inside a tiny diamond! Cure Diamond!"

Before Iruka's eyes, Kurisu had magically taken on another form. Her clothes were now white, and her blonde hair was somewhat longer and more vivid. She was radiating with a bright light, one that can compare to the luster of a jewel. "Suzumiya-san…you…"

"I'd tell you to run away, but that annoying guy will probably just try and get you," Diamond sighed. "So instead, try not to get in the way. I wouldn't wanna see you get hurt because of me. Don't worry, Iruka." She smiled and gave Iruka a thumbs-up. "I'll protect you." With a burst of power, she jumped towards the Synthesan with her left fist in the air. "Let's go, ugly!" she roared and thrusted her fist forward. However, the Synthesan disappeared instantly, reappearing at her left after the punch was thrown. "What?!" The Synthesan brought its knee up to Diamond's stomach and pulled a second spinning kick towards a nearby tree. "Again with the trees!" she growled and got back up. 'No joke…this one is different than the one I fought before…do they differ for each Synthesan or Counterfeti guy that makes them?!'

She ran forward once more and delivered a front kick, but the Synthesan was to Diamond's back. Its arms formed the blades and slashed at her back. "Agh!" she gasped and stumbled forward. "Stay still!" As she swung a backfist strike, the Synthesan was already a distance away. "Dammit, I said stay still!"

"Do you like my Synthesan, commoner?" Madame Moiss cackled in an obnoxious manner. "They're a lot different than Zir-Q's, as they don't pack as much punch as his do, but they're much faster! And knowing you, that's all it'd take to bring you down. I'll deliver your Gem of Light to Lord Glass and bring about dullness to this pitiful world!"

"Lord Glass, huh?" Diamond wiped her mouth a little. "That the name of your boss? Let me guess, he's made of glass or something!" Then she pounded her fist into her palm. "Maybe I'll pay him a visit and make a few cracks in his windows or something!"

"Don't you talk about the master like that, commoner! Synthesan, eliminate her!"

The Synthesan appeared in front of Diamond before she could react. With its hands now turned into fists, it launched rapid punches onto her body; one after another, though not as painful at first, it collected with power and speed. A final kick sent Diamond sliding to Iruka, Rubee, and Opero.

"Oww…"

"Focus, Diamond-tsuu! Use the power of the Gem of Light-tsuu!"

"If I knew how, I would already!" Rubee's "backseat driving" was proving to be a pain as Diamond tried to stand again, but that last attack took a lot out of her. "Oww…"

"Suzumiya-san!" Iruka exclaimed and stood in front of Diamond. "Stop it, Aoba-senpai! It's me you want, right?! Please, leave her alone!"

This display of weakness made Madame Moiss laugh even harder. "Willing to sacrifice yourself? Pathetic. You have no right to hold your title. Let your underling do you in!"

As Iruka closed her eyes, prepared for the rest, Diamond placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Stop it…fear isn't something that suits you," she sighed and moved forward.

"Stop it, Suzumiya-san! If you go again, you'll be killed!" Then she placed her hands onto her chest. "Please…you saved me once…I'm just returning the favor…"

"I never asked you to return the favor," Diamond replied. "I saved you because I wanted to." After a bit of silence, the blonde Pretty Cure let out a sigh. "Listen…I don't know how long I can hold out. So I'll tell you something. I…for a long time, I've actually admired you. To be honest, I really wanted to be like you. You were strong, demanding, calm and collected. You didn't let anything bother you, no matter how big or small it was, so you solved every problem with ease. Not me. I'm impulsive, brash, and I always get myself into some trouble without thinking. I want to know…how you do it. How to be you, y'know? But…I couldn't be you, 'cause I'd be lying to myself. The worst thing I could ever do is deny my existence to be someone I'm not." She turned to Iruka and smiled. "I want to see the real you, Iruka. The person behind the mask you put up all the time. Then maybe…I can understand you a little more." Now that she said her piece, Diamond turned back to the Synthesan. "Don't worry about me, Prez! Get to safety! I'll buy you as much time as I possibly can!"

But Iruka didn't budge. The president bit her lower lip and placed her hand on Diamond's shoulder. "No…I'm through with running." With a determined face, she began to walk forward. "I'm tired…of being someone I'm not. Of putting the strong face of a president just because everyone depends on me. I don't want to be everyone's mother. I want to be their guide, to lead them without spoiling them." She glared up at the Synthesan, who returned the glare. "Do you hear me, Aoba-senpai?!" she exclaimed. "Do you want to know what I really think?! What I really feel about the school, the students, and everything?!

"I…I HATE IT! Every day, everyone flocks to me like I'm some goddess! They expect me to solve each and every one of their problems like a savior! That's not why I became the student-body president. I didn't want to be their pillar to lean on, but to lead them on the proper road to their futures! But I was afraid of their expectations that I wouldn't be able to meet, so I catered to each and every one of you. No, from now on, I'm done! I'm going to be the student-body president that people can learn from, not want from!" In her chest, a faint blue light began to glow. As she spoke, it grew brighter and brighter, slowly engulfing her. "Even if my father may think differently, even if the faculty may think differently, I won't change myself for anyone else! I'll be true to myself and my beliefs!" Iruka placed her hand onto her chest once more, taking a breath. "That…is my honest truth!"

At the declaration of these words, the light surrounded her and shot out. Slowly, a ring with a heart-shaped sapphire began to descend in front of her. "This is…the same as Suzumiya-san's!"

"Iruka…I can't believe it!"

"Wan!"

Rubee looked down at Opero. "What-tsuu? That's the Gem of Light you sniffed out earlier-tsuu?!" Taking one last look at Iruka, a big grin formed on the bumblebee's lips. "Iruka! You're one of the Legendary Warriors, a Pretty Cure-tsuu!"

"A…Pretty Cure? Is that what you call it?"

"I know, it's a pretty lame name. But that means we can fight together!"

Hearing that she'd be along Diamond's side, Iruka looked down at the ring. She closed her eyes and placed the ring onto her left middle finger. A bright light shone from it, releasing her own Heart Flasher. "I really am…"

"Iruka-tsuu! Invoke the power of the Gem of Light and yell, 'Pretty Cure! Light on!'-tsuu!"

"Do…I really have to?" A hint of pink formed on Iruka's cheeks. "Well…you know more about this than I do, so…"

Then Diamond leaned on Iruka's back. "Oh, and you have to make it flashy!"

"What?!" The blush became more prominent. "Mou…fine! Fine! It just has to be flashy, right?!" She looked at Jinsuke again and took a deep breath. As she closed her eyes, the world around her became dark. "It's show time!" As she said this, she tossed the Heart Flasher into the air with her left hand. "Pretty Cure! Light…ON!" With a snap of her fingers, the Heart Flasher exploded and illuminated her world. The blue light from the flasher bathed over Iruka's body, starting with her torso. The light formed a small white dress that frilled over her thighs. Along the hem were blue trimmings with a turquoise center in the middle. The dress formed around her shoulders than over, making something like sleeves. The light then formed over the dress and created a long light-blue sleeveless coat with dark blue trimmings and matching arm sleeves, also having a turquoise circle over the back of the hand with white frills under. The light bathed her legs to form turquoise boots over dark blue leggings, and a turquoise ribbon "washed" itself over her chest. After her choker and earrings were formed, the light bathed over her hair. It grew long as it did a year when she was Kurisu's classmate, but a white ribbon tied itself into a thin ponytail. She finally opened her green eyes to reveal its change to a light blue, and the transformation was complete.

Like she stood over the edge of the cliff, Iruka held her hand out to the setting sun. "Like the vast ocean that sparkles towards the horizon…" Then she spun gracefully until she came to a fullstop, her left leg brought up to the thigh and stomped down into a full stance, her hands brought out to the side like a majestic figure. "Cure Ocean!"

Iruka stood in her new uniform, trying to take in the most important event that just happened to her; she had just transformed into a legendary warrior through some sort of magic. And yet, she felt…refreshed and renewed, as if all her worries had gone away. She was the same as Kurisu now. After taking in her new identity, she looked up to find that the Synthesan had already appeared before the two of them. "Woah!" she exclaimed. She meant to jump out of the way, but she found herself high above the main building's walkway to the west building. Diamond was also with her. "I-I'm flying! I'm seriously flying!"

"I know, isn't it the greatest feeling ever?!" As she and Iruka landed on the top of the walkway, they looked down at the Synthesan and Madame Moiss. "This is the power we've been given. The power we can use to protect everyone in this school and everyone we care about!"

"To protect everyone…" After repeating Diamond's words, Iruka took in a deep breath. The people she wanted to guide, their lives were now in her hands. "Let's get them, Suzumiya-san."

Then Diamond placed her finger in front of Iruka's face. "Oop, oop. One thing. When I'm like this, you don't call me 'Suzumiya-san.' From here on, we're partners, so call me 'Cure Diamond.' Alright, 'Cure Ocean'?"

After her new identity was acknowledged, Ocean smiled and looked down at their targets. "Right. Let's go, Diamond!"

"Tch…Zir-Q was right, I guess." Madame Moiss clenched her teeth and stepped back a bit. "Who knew that brat also had a Gem of Light. But I'm not going to be stupid like Zir-Q. Synthesan, finish the rest!...Not that I'll expect you to last." As quickly as her sharp tongue went, she disappeared into the air. The Synthesan jumped into the air after the two Pretty Cures.

"Cover me!" Diamond yelled as she jumped down. But she was surprised to see Ocean ahead of her.

"Don't make brash decisions, Diamond!" she warned and successfully blocked a slash from the Synthesan. "I can read his moves before he makes them, like knowing how a child will react!" With a swift kick, she sent the Synthesan flying down into one of Opero's dug holes as Ocean and Diamond landed in front of Rubee and Opero. "Rubee-san and Opero-san, right? Get to safety, you two!"

"Right-tsuu! Let's go-tsuu!" Rubee helped Opero up as the two quickly escaped, leaving Diamond and Ocean to fend for themselves.

"Wow, you seem to have gotten a grasp for things, Ocean," remarked Diamond.

Ocean prepared her ready stance, standing up straight with her right arm out. "I seem to be moving faster than usual. I think I can match his speed. Attack when the time is right!"

"You're the boss, Pres!" The two were now on the attack. Ocean moved in swiftly and pulled a right straight quicker than how the Synthesan could react. While it was distracted, Diamond got to its back. "This is for striking me from behind, asshole!" she roared and pulled her own powerful right straight, sending the Synthesan flying into the soccer field. Ocean and Diamond jumped over the gates after it.

"No…I'm…supposed to be the President!" Jinsuke was becoming unstable inside the Synthesan's body. The Synthesan glowed a malicious aura as it charged Ocean once more.

"Ocean!" Rubee called out. "Harness the power of the Sapphire of Light and let it explode-tsuu!"

"You say the corniest things, you know that?" As she placed her right hand over the left, Ocean took in another calm breath. "Let it explode…" Like pulling a sword from its scabbard, Ocean's right hand pulled out a stream of water that hardened into an ice blade shaped like a rapier. She looked down and smirked. "This is…my kind of weapon!" she said and took a fencing stance. As the Synthesan grew closer, Ocean waited for the right moment. Her eyes flashed as she took a step forward and stabbed into the crystalline being's left shoulder, knocking it off balance.

"Woah!" Diamond whistled as she watched the Synthesan roll to the ground. "Go get 'em!"

Ocean moved in once more, stabbing into the crystal body more and more. The cracks became more prominent, some even connecting to each other. The Synthesan stumbled back, feeling sluggish and slowing. "Aoba-senpai…cool off a bit!" She then pulled her ice rapier back as the Sapphire Heart Ring began to glow. "GiraGira…Spread!" With a final thrust, her ice rapier broke into a burst of water streams, each of them stabbing into the crystalline body of the Synthesan.

"That's…not fair, I can't do that…" Diamond whined.

"That's because you haven't harnessed the power of your Diamond of Light-tsuu," Rubee sighed. "Ocean! Channel the power of the Pretty Cure through your Gem of Light and purify him-tsuu!"

Ocean noticed that her hands were now glowing. She then clasped them together. "I understand!" She then looked up at the Synthesan Jinsuke. "I'll polish that which has dulled your heart!" The light grew stronger as she pulled her clasped hands upwards into the air. "Illuminate! Sapphire of Light!" The hands let go of each other, now outwards, as she took a step forward into a front stance. "Petty Cure…Ocean…Wave!" She pulled her hands forward, and from her palms release a blue beam covered in water. The beam engulfed the Synthesan, and the torrent of the water tore apart its moissanite shell. Ocean then stood up straight and turned her back to the Synthesan. "Polification…" with a snap of her fingers, she finished, "…complete!" The Synthesan's body shattered into shards that melted and faded into the water, and Jinsuke slowly floated to the ground.

The sun set, and Diamond ran to Ocean, patting her on the back. "Good job, newbie!" she joked. Ocean's cheeks turned pink a little, and she nodded.

* * *

Jinsuke's eyes slowly opened, and he quickly shot from the ground. "Where am I?!" he exclaimed, only to groan and place his hand on his head. He looked around to find himself in front of the school. "How'd I…get here…"

"You fell and hit your head when you tripped on one of these holes," Iruka explained behind him. Kurisu was also with her.

"P-President Tennouji!" he gasped. "What are you still doing here at this late hour?!"

"Your father called mine. He said you hadn't come home, so I came here and found you knocked out on the ground. Security had already locked up for the night, so I had to get someone to unlock it for me."

"…And why is SHE with you?" Jinsuke was obviously referring to Kurisu, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"SHE'S the one I had to contact." Iruka let out a sigh and smiled. "But it's getting late. Your father is worried about you, so you should head home now."

"…President…I just…" Jinsuke was at a loss for words. He then took in a deep breath and said, "I wanted to…apologize for my recent behavior. I…wanted to succeed in my goals so badly that I would have done anything to do it. To be a lawyer…is not to judge with a lack of evidence. I've proved myself less than worthy of being the Student Council Vice-President, and I would like to-"

"Return tomorrow, Aoba-senpai," Iruka interrupted. "We all make mistakes, and…I've been making one for a long time. We'll have a meeting again after school tomorrow, so I expect nothing less than my Vice-President's attendance."

Feeling that he had been given a second chance, Jinsuke lifted his glasses and smiled. "Th-Thanks you, President! I-I'll see you tomorrow, so get home safely, you two!" With a quick bow, he grabbed his bag and ran out the gates.

"Make mistakes, huh?" Kurisu smirked a little.

"I wasn't lying when I said that," replied Iruka. "I…didn't trust myself to handle the position of Student Council President well, but that was because I didn't trust myself as a person to live up to everyone's expectations. I've realized that I shouldn't let everyone's expectations judge who I am, but that I should let everyone learn and proceed in life on their own." She turned to Kurisu and held out her hand with a smile. "Help me, Suzumiya…I mean…Ku…Ku…"

"Don't rush it," Kurisu grinned and shook Iruka's hand playfully, with Rubee standing behind her and Opero next to Iruka. "We got a lot of time to work that part out. Until then, I hope to work with you more, Iruka."

"There you go again with the first-name basis…"

* * *

The next morning, Kurisu trudged up the hill with Mariko, Seina, and Yuki ahead of her. "Rough night?" Mariko asked.

"Tell me about it," Kurisu replied, tired from her Pretty Cure activities.

"You should sleep earlier, Kurisu-kun," Seina teased. "Or you'll never be ready for the sports clubs next week!"

"Oh, I am SO not messing that up!" With renewed energy, Kurisu tried to run up after her friends, but her lack of energy nearly caused her to fall back. It was then she felt someone push her up. She turned, and her eyes widened in surprise. "It's you!"

"You should listen to your friends more, Kurisu," Iruka sighed, now walking next to the blonde. What she said left Kurisu, Mariko, and Seina, save Yuki, speechless. This set of eyes staring at her made Iruka blush. "…Wh-what?"

"So you finally got over the first-name basis thing?" Kurisu laughed and swung her arm around Iruka's shoulders, pulling her closer. "We're off to a good start, Iruka!"

Iruka simply smiled. "Indeed."

Seina tried to find the words to say something. Then she opened her mouth. "Didn't…didn't we say that Kurisu-kun and Tennouji-san wouldn't get along well?"

Mariko simply looked on and smiled at the sight. Kurisu and Iruka were smiling brightly, like old friends renewed. "Nah, that was crazy talk. Those two fit each other perfectly."


	5. The Freshman Prodigy's Problem

**Chapter 5 – KiraKira! The Freshman Prodigy's Unsolvable Problem**

The previous week had been filled with many strange occurrences that it took Kurisu a weekend to figure things out. First, she meets a strange red bee that tells her to save his world, and she fights off strange crystalline monsters made from people's negative emotions from the Gemstones of their hearts called Heart Gems as the Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure. She's donned the identity of Cure Diamond, the Pretty Cure of Strength. Then she unknowingly allies with her former classmate and Jyuunisujou Junior High Student-Body President, Tennouji Iruka; she becomes the second Pretty Cure: the Pretty Cure of Honesty, Cure Ocean, and the two have become closer in a span of a few days. Now a new week has come.

Kurisu hopped off the train and onto the platform, lugging a sports bag with her along with her book bag. The sports bag rustled a bit. "I liked the smell of your book bag better-tsuu!" a voice said from inside. The blonde quickly swatted a bump in the bag. "Ow!"

"Stuff it, Rubee," Kurisu whispered. "And you barely fit in my bookbag, remember? I can't afford to leave you and Opero at home, so I gotta take you with me." As she walked, she felt herself leaning to the side. "Oh god, you two are so heavy!"

"Wan!"

"Just let us off-tsuu." Rubee's glimmering black eye poked through an open hole in the zipper. "We can just stay in the surrounding area-tsuu."

"And what if Iruka and I need you two?" People were beginning to look. "Listen, just sit still until we get inside the campus. I'll let you two out then."

"People are staring, Kurisu," said a voice behind Kurisu. She turned to see Iruka walking behind her. "If you're going to talk to them, you should keep your voice down." Then she looked down at the sports bag. "Though I don't see why you volunteered to take on the labor yourself. They're two Gemites the size of sofa cushions. They're bound to be heavy."

"Morning, Iruka-tsuu!" Rubee called out.

"Wan!"

"Why don't you carry one?" Kurisu snapped, obviously annoyed. She then pointed at Iruka's bag; it looked like a guitar case, but with FENCING written in white block letters along the length. "You look like you can bear the weight."

Iruka looked back at her bag and blushed a little. "I-I wouldn't want my equipment to be damaged," she stuttered. "And I have my personal effects in there. I wouldn't want any of them to rummage through them."

"Like I don't! Come on, do me a favor!"

As the students continued to pass them, Iruka looked around uneasily. "…Fine. We'll trade off over there by the park." She pointed at an elephant-shaped slide, and the two girls quickly shuffled their way over. As they began to open their bags, they failed to notice the sound of dirt moving around behind them.

"Yo, Kurisutina (Christina)! President Tennouji!"

Both girls had jumped at the sudden voice and quickly turned around; it was Nichijima Mariko, Inoue Seina, and Hajime Yuki. "Mari-chan!" a flustered Kurisu exclaimed and quickly zipped up her bag. "What's with this –tina stuff?! It's KU-RI-SU! No –tinas or anything!"

Mariko grinned with her hands on her hips. "It fits, right?" she asked. "What're you two doin' here at this time of mornin'?"

Iruka and Kurisu exchanged glances and turned to the three girls, still crouching but with their bags behind their backs. "Absolutely nothing suspicious," Iruka replied confidently. "We were just making sure everything is ready for the first day of sports clubs."

The girls looked at each other and giggled. "Well, don't take too long, you two," Seina smiled. "We'll go on ahead, Kurisu-kun. Bye~." They then waved and left the park.

Kurisu breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close…" she muttered. She began to lift her sports bag, but she found herself using too much force in getting up. "Woah!" she exclaimed. "What the…why is my bag lighter?"

"Actually…" Iruka interjected, leaning forward a little as she tried to lift her fencing bag, "my bag is kind of heavier…" When she opened the bag, an opal ear flopped out. "Ack! What are YOU doing in my bag?!"

"Wan!" barked Opero from the fencing bag. It rustled about among Iruka's equipment, "trying" to get comfortable.

Then Rubee popped his head out of Kurisu's bag. "I directed Opero to get in while you two covered us-tsuu!" he smiled proudly, seemingly feeling accomplished. "Did we do good, Kuri-tsuu?"

Kurisu grinned and rubbed the top of Rubee's head. "Yeah. Now get back inside before someone sees you."

The two Gemites returned inside their respective bags as the girls closed them, standing up and returning to the main road. As they prepared up the hill, Kurisu looked to her right; a girl seemingly familiar to her, notable for her low pigtails and her oversized uniform. She seemed uneasy and hesitant, standing at the very foot of the hill, and the other students just walked around her. "Iruka," Kurisu said, "go on without me."

"Kurisu?" the student president questioned and looked beyond the crowd, noticing the girl standing on her own. She smiled and nodded. "Don't take too long. Try to get back before homeroom." With that, Iruka began to climb the hill without Kurisu. The blonde then made her way to the lone girl.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurisu asked. The girl looked up at the blonde. "Oh, you're a Freshman, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah. How did you know?" The girl seemed nervous that someone would just approach her out of the blue, but she thought that this person was a classmate because they wore the same uniform, albeit it more boyish than the rest of the female students.

Kurisu then pointed to her own blue tie. "Your bow," she answered. "It's yellow. First-year students always wear yellow bows for girls and ties for boys. Then second-years wear blue, and third years wear red."

The girl fidgeted a bit. "But…if boys wear ties, why are you wearing one?"

The blonde blushed and chuckled with embarrassment. "Heh heh, y' got me. But nothing wrong with a little diversity, right?" Kurisu noticed that the girl failed to smile at the joke and watched her lower her head. "It's only been a week," she started, "so you're probably still getting used to this school. But believe me, you don't know how lucky you are to be here right now."

The girl looked up to Kurisu once more. "What…was it like when you were a Freshman?"

Kurisu paused a bit to gather her words. "When I was a Freshman…it was hard. And not because of the studies or the curriculum, but because I was…different." At the word "different," the girl curiously tilted her head. "I had a hard time fitting in, but I managed to tough through it, and here I am, a Junior!" She grinned with her arms crossed. "The point is that as a Freshman, things will be hard. Whether it's studies or some kind of stress, we'll find our way of dealing with it. And as a Freshman, you'll learn quickly that you'll never deal with it alone."

Then she turned to the hill they were standing at the foot of. "See this hill? The school was purposely built at the very top for a reason. The hill is a symbol that reaching our goals will never be easy. We'll all struggle like those guys are doing right now. But we're not doing it alone. Everyone in this school, even the student president, has to climb this steep hill. And in the end, we'll feel exhausted, but accomplished and ready to take on the day." Kurisu turned to the girl and smiled warmly. "So don't be afraid to climb it. It's just the first challenge."

As the girl took in Kurisu's words, she put her fingers to her lips in thought. "B-But, the hill isn't the pro-"

"In fact, you won't be alone! I'll climb this hill with you!" At these words, Kurisu took with her free hand the girl's sleeve-covered hand and roared. Someone nearby exclaimed, "Oh! It's Suzumiya Kurisu's famous battle cry!"

"W-Wait! What are you doing?!" Before she knew it, the girl found herself being pulled up the hill by Kurisu's monster strength. She had spent only a week climbing this hill, but she had never seen someone RUN up it before. "Waaaaaah!"

As Iruka took her time climbing the hill, her ears perked at a familiar "DORYAAAA!" "This early in the morning?" she sighed and looked back, only to feel the gust of Kurisu running past her with the first-year in tow. As her hair and skirt settled, she looked back up the hill and shook her head with a chuckle. "My my…"

As Mariko, Seina, and Yuki climbed the hill, they stopped to take a breath. "You girls ready?" Mariko grinned.

"Last one's a rotten egg?" Seina replied. Yuki simply nodded. The three looked to the top and prepared to run up the hill to the top, but were stopped by an approaching "DORYAAAA!" As they turned around, they all felt the gust of Kurisu's sprint with the first-year flailing in the air. They then turned back to the hill. "Was that…Fuuma Misora?" Seina asked.

Mariko and Yuki blinked, their hair a mess. "What was Kurisutina doin' with the Freshman Prodigy…"

* * *

It was now homeroom, and in Classroom 1-G, the freshman students were killing time before it was time for class. Misora looked up at her short-haired brunette classmate. "Suzumiya Kurisu?" she asked.

"Yeah! You actually MET Suzumiya Kurisu?!" The brunette, Rokujou Fumiko, seemed a little TOO excited by this chain of events. "You are SO SO SO lucky! Everyone TALKS about her!"

"I've heard the name before, but I never knew what she looked like." Misora now felt a bit embarrassed by the awkwardness she gave off when she first talked to the blonde. "Is she really that special?"

"If you can call it that," replied a green-haired boy, Sagara Onji. "According to the upperclassmen, Kurisu is a monster who made her mark her very first year here. She's supposedly a special case in this school, having passed the entrance exams. Given her status, it wouldn't be a surprise if people actually made a note of her abilities."

"But didn't you pass the entrance exams, too, Onji-kun?" Misora asked.

"That's why I can sympathize with Suzumiya-san. But I don't let it get to me. If she can make it here, I can make it, too."

"And, like like like, Kurisu-senpai is a DEMON! I heard that in her first year, she dominated most of the members of the Karate Club except the team captain, Akihara Nobu!" Fumiko was getting giddy as she talked more about Kurisu. Misora was slowly gaining a fascination to her classmate's words. "She's so totally totally TOTALLY cool!"

"Aren't you joining the Karate Club today, Fumiko-chan?"

With a slight pause, Fumiko thought about it. Then she squealed. "Eee! I'm going to be in the same club as Kurisu-sempai!"

"There she goes again," Onji sighed. "When Fumiko goes on one of her fangasms about Suzumiya-san, the whole world has to know it." His hazel eyes trailed to Misora, who he noted had a slow admiring about Kurisu from Fumiko's words. "Why don't you try meeting her again?" he suggested to Misora, grabbing her attention. "Wouldn't hurt to make at least one upperclassman friend, right?"

"Oh oh oh! You can totally come watch the Karate Club's opening exhibition," Fumiko added. "I hear Kurisu-senpai's going to be part of the showing. You should come watch and talk with her. Maybe she can help with your problem."

Misora was silent. She took all these words in and thought about this morning. Kurisu had given her some sound advice, from upperclassman to underclassman, in their very first meeting. Before then, for the past week, Misora would have never thought about talking to any of the upperclassmen, especially because she's new and too shy to try anything. But what happened this morning gave Misora a bit of a confidence boost. "Okay," she nodded. "I'll think about it..."

* * *

In the dark world of the asteroid that orbited Earth, Madam Moiss knelt before the high throne of Lord Glass. "You fool!" he roared at his subordinate. Madam Moiss flinched by his sudden reprimanding. "You dare retreat from battle WITHOUT taking arms?!"

"But my lord," Madam Moiss defended, "I had not anticipated a second Pretty Cure. I would not be so foolish as to take two on my own, especially after one of them managed to crack Zir-Q."

Lord Glass was silent for a bit. Then he said, "Your words were chosen carefully. But I have not made you and Zir-Q my generals because Precures can best you. You should know, Zir-Q does not normally fight at full strength until he had gauged the opponent properly. And once he knows the strength of the enemy, he can fight as he pleases accordingly. You, however, are more than that. You are cunning, sharp, and most of all, the craftiest when it comes to stealing Luster Energy. I do not expect you to lose to mere human girls." These words cut at Madam Moiss. "I will let you do as you will once more. But know this. You are a Synthesan of the Counterfeti Army. You WILL take and destroy. Destroy the Pretty Cure before the third one of legend appears."

"Your wish is my command, my lord."

Madam Moiss then stood, bowed her head, and left the audience room. In the long corridor that followed, her expression that showed her allegiance had turned into one of scorn. "Damn him!" she muttered. "I don't need him to remind me my place as a Synthesan! But I'm not-"

"Willing to stick my neck out for his ambitions?" a voice said in the shadows. Behind a stone pillar was Zir-Q, grinning at his fellow Synthesan.

"Shouldn't you be crumbling away somewhere, Zir-Q? Or are you here to gloat?"

"Now now, don't be like that, poppet. It's more along the lines of 'I told you so.'" He stepped out of the shadows and walked towards his smaller, green companion. "Though you were right to retreat while you could. Fighting a second Pretty Cure without the right knowledge is suicide."

"I don't need knowledge to beat them, you oaf." Now Zir-Q was getting on her nerves. "I have the ability to terminate them and steal their Gems of Light."

"You're talking rubbish, love." Zir-Q then leaned on the pillar. "I have an idea how strong that Cure Diamond girl is now. I'm…not impressed."

"And yet, she managed to crack your body." Madam Moiss left a sneer with that remark.

"A minor setback. You can't win a war without earning a few scars."

"Scars which can easily be repaired," a third voice chimed in. A crystalline figure the shape of an old man wearing black yukata shuffled his way over to the other two Synthesans down the hall.

"Cor," Madam Moiss acknowledged.

"I managed to obtain and sum up the necessary data about the two Pretty Cures. It was thanks to your Synthesan that I was able to learn about this new one, called Cure Ocean." His fingers stroked the left side of his long crystal mustache. "In exchange for the data on Cure Diamond obtained by Zir-Q and Cure Ocean, you will find a suitable human to produce your Synthesan, as always."

"You've always loved to bargain, old man." Cor held up the stone tablet, and Madam Moiss took it. She reviewed the data a bit with a scoff.

"I take it you know how to approach them?" Zir-Q asked.

"Oh, very much so."

"I'm glad that this old rock still hasn't lost his touch," Cor nodded. "Now let's go, Zir-Q. It's time for your final repair."

* * *

It was now lunch, and Kurisu, Mariko, Seina, and Yuki ate at their usual spot: under the cherry blossom tree in front of the junior high school building. Only this time, they were joined by Iruka. "Is it true that you cut your hair because you lost a bet with Kurisu-kun?" Seina asked Iruka.

The student president immediately spit out her water. "Y-You told them that?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, they were curious about our relationship," Kurisu answered. "So I…kinda told them everything."

"What exactly IS everything?" Now Iruka was cautious and curious.

"Like the time you two argued Meiji history," replied Mariko, "and Kurisutina was adamant about Hajime Saitou being captain of the second squad of Shinsengumi."

Thinking back, Iruka began to laugh. "Hee hee…I've never seen Kurisu hit the books so eagerly. She really wanted to win that argument."

"Ch-change the subject, please!" Kurisu was as red as an apple, waving her arms in the air.

The other four girls began to laugh at the blonde's misfortune of embarrassment. Then Mariko cleared her throat. "Here's a question, then. What were you doing with Fuuma Misora?" Kurisu responded with a confused look and a head tilt. "You forgot? You asked about her the first day of school! She's the Freshman Prodigy!" Kurisu repeated her actions, and Mariko sighed. "…She wears an oversized uniform."

Trying as hard as she could, Kurisu remembered the girl with the oversized uniform she talked to this morning. She then pieced it with the same girl she asked about the first day of class. "WHAT?!" she gasped. "THAT was the really smart girl?!" Then she hid her face with embarrassment, completely forgetting her katsudon now. "And I said all those things to her about being a new student and everything! Aw damn it, she must think I'm pretty dumb now!"

The girls began to laugh again. Kurisu was definitely on an embarrassment streak, they thought.

Meanwhile, Misora was watching them from the main path; she was mainly looking at Kurisu. "Hey!" a security guard yelled. "What're you doing here?!" Because she was nearby, this sudden outburst caught Misora's attention. She turned to the gates and saw someone she did not expect. "K-Kotaro-kun?!" she gasped and ran to the gates.

On the other side was boy about Misora's height. He had brown eyes, and his hair was the same color as Misora's; only faded, messy and unkempt. He wore a slim green hoodie under an indigo jacket, and his black jeans were somewhat torn. As Misora called out his name, his eyes shifted to her, looking at her with disdain. "Hmph…"

"Kotaro-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked. "You're supposed to be in school! Don't tell me you're skipping again!"

"Why do you care?" the little brother scoffed. "My actions shouldn't even concern you in the slightest. Don't you have more important things to worry about, like getting another perfect score?" The security guard then proceeded to grab Kotaro by the arm.

"P-Please, don't hurt him!" Misora pleaded, and Kotaro pulled his arm away. "Kotaro-kun, mother and father are worried about you. You've been coming home late and skipping school more often. If you keep this up, they'll-"

"They'll what?!" His sudden outburst caused Misora to flinch, and some of the other students began to look, namely Kurisu. "Why do they care what I do?! YOU'RE the favorite, not me! They'll just continue to glorify you and compare us like always! Stop acting like a big sister and stay out of my way!" Misora tried to say something, but Kotaro's words were cutting deep.

All of a sudden, a foot slammed into the gate, and Kotaro jumped back in shock. He looked at the blonde who kicked his spot of the gate. "That's NOT how you talk to your older sister!" she hissed, standing in front of Misora. "She's worried about you! You don't have to bite her head off like you're so important!"

"Stay out of it, blondie!" Kotaro countered. "This is between me and her!"

"Say that when you're beyond these gates, kid." Kurisu then crossed her arms. "So long as she's here, and you're there, I'll get in the way as I damn well please."

Then Iruka stepped up next to Kurisu. "Please leave now. If you refuse and continue to disturb the peace of this school, I WILL call the authorities and have you arrested." With this, Kotaro hesitated. He looked at Misora behind them and sneered, now turning around and leaving.

Misora wasn't expecting the upperclassman from before and the student president to be defending her. "I-I'm sorry," she said to the two.

"You okay?" Kurisu asked, rubbing Misora's head. "Brother or not, we've got your back."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Iruka added. "If you ever need help, you can come to us."

The two then left, returning back to the cherry blossom tree with the other three girls. As the students muttered to themselves, Misora looked on once more, mainly at Kurisu. With her hand to her chest, she nodded. "…Alright. I know what to do now…"

* * *

The small freshman peeked through the windows of the gym's door. She could see a group of students in white karate gi, male and female alike. Among them was her classmate Fumiko. On the other side of the big blue mat was the upperclassman Kurisu. Trying to gather her courage, Misora took in a deep breath and opened the doors slowly. As she situated herself onto a wall, a tall male with clean, dark brown hair stepped to the center of the mat. He was a black belt with 3 stripes, a 3-dan.

"Good afternoon," he said to the sitting students. "It's good to see some returning and some new students. My name is Akihara Nobu, third year and the captain of this year's Karate team. Today, I thought I'd talk a bit about the purpose of this team and our goals for this new year at Jyuunisujou." When he spoke, everyone, including Misora, was captivated by his words. Nobu spoke of not only winning the championships this year, but to form an unbreakable bond between fellow teammates, a bond that could only be spoken through fists. He was kind and very honest, and no one had anything against what he was saying. After they all clapped, Nobu cleared his throat. "Now, I'd like to end today's class with an exhibition, featuring our top Junior, Suzumiya Kurisu."

"Osu!" Kurisu exclaimed and jumped up, bowing before entering the mat.

"Today, I'd like to demonstrate the progress of last year's Freshman within a single year." Nobu then turned to three students that sat with him before and nodded. One of them was a shaved head, another a black pony-tail, and the last a crew cut. They all nodded, stood, bowed, and entered the mat. "These are my fellow seniors, Hideaki Tetsu, Endo Jin, and Nagamasa Date, three of our other top members. They will be sparring with Kurisu three-on-one."

"WHAT?!" Kurisu gasped in surprise, completely taken aback by this. Some of the other students were whispering. "I-I mean…"

"I believe you can do this, Suzumiya," Nobu smiled. "I have not seen anyone progress as quickly as you have."

As she looked down at her black belt, Kurisu sighed a bit. "O-Okay, Akihara-senpai." She took the center of the mat as Nobu left, and Tetsu, Jin, and Date surrounded her. They all bowed to each other and took a fighting stance.

"Begin!"

The exhibition was unbelievable. Tetsu and Jin started off with a pincer attack, but Kurisu quickly blocked both attacks and quickly countered, taking Tetsu down first with Jin following after. Date then jumped in with some kicks; Kurisu dodged, blocked, and parried, then followed with precise blows to the chest, stomach, and left shoulder before kicking Date down. The other students were excited by this exhibition as Kurisu continued to block constant surrounding attacks by her three Seniors, and the exhibition ended with her delivering three consecutive blows to each of them. She stood in her finish pose, panting. The four of them then bowed to each other, and the entire class was in an uproar of cheers and claps, the loudest from Fumiko.

Misora was absolutely stunned. She had not believed what she had seen, that a girl like Kurisu was outnumbered and still managed to hold her own. Misora thought that she herself could never be able to handle that. The class ended with Kurisu, Date, Tetsu, Jin, and Nobu talking to the underclassmen and other new students, praising their techniques and exhibition. Fumiko especially was into it. As Misora slowly approached Fumiko and Kurisu, the blonde took notice and quickly waved.

"Hey! Misora!" she called out. They had only known each other for a day, and Misora never introduced themselves; however, it seemed that they already were in a first-name basis.

"And and and that was so totally cool, the way you ended that exhibition!" Fumiko squealed. As Kurisu called out Misora's name, the brunette looked back and waved to Misora, signaling her to come over. "Oh! I heard you two have already met, but this is Fuuma Misora of Class 1-G."

"N-Nice to meet you, I guess," Misora shyly said. She fidgeted with her sleeves, which Kurisu took note of. "A-Actually…Suzumiya-senpai…I-I was hoping to t-talk to you about something…OH! Not that I didn't enjoy the exhibition at all! I mean…ohhh…"

Fumiko listened to Misora and nodded. "I'll leave you two alone, then. Bye, Kurisu-senpai!"

"Don't be late for classes!" Kurisu called out as Fumiko and the other students left. "Alright, Misora. Let me get changed first, and we can talk!"

* * *

The two sat on the front step of the school's main building. The sun was beginning to set. As the blonde slung her towel around her neck, she looked down at the fidgeting Freshman. "So," she started, trying to break the awkwardness, "what's the famous Freshman Prodigy want to ask me?"

Being called a "prodigy" made Misora flinch. Clearly, she didn't like being called that. She looked to her side and held her left arm with her right hand. "W-Well," she muttered shyly, "you see…um…I don't know how to explain this, but…um…"

As Misora tried to look for her words, Kurisu sighed and smiled. "I get'cha," she interrupted. "It's about your brother, isn't it?" Her brown pigtails lifted itself at the mention of her brother, and Misora looked up at Kurisu with surprised. "It's written all over your face. I thought you had trouble this morning because you were a Freshman new to Jyuunisujou, but that's not the case, isn't it? After what happened at lunch, it kinda made sense a little."

The Freshman girl was silent. She held her hands together as she kept her head down. "My parents…are too hard on Kotaro-kun. They're very strict, so they more than encourage me to do my very best. Because of that, they spend little time with Kotaro-kun and constantly compare him with me, and Kotaro-kun…resents me for it." She gripped her hands tighter as she said her next set of words. "I never asked to be some kind of prodigy. I never asked to be super smart or to get a perfect score in the Jyuunisujou entrance exams. That's how things are, and I can't go against my parents' wishes. But I don't want to leave Kotaro-kun behind. He's my brother, and I love him…I just want him to know that…but he won't even look at me as a sister anymore." Now she bit her bottom lip. "You saw how he demonized me today. How am I supposed to tell him how I feel or convince my parents to treat us equally if I'm afraid to say anything at all…"

As Kurisu listened intently, she tried to think of what to say. "Actually," she said, "I don't have any brothers or sisters. I'm pretty much an only child. But I do know this." She then placed her hand on Misora's shoulder. "The feelings you have are real. Your brother just refuses to understand it is all. If anything, I'd beat some sense into him, but that's just me." Kurisu laughed a little, trying to get Misora to smile. "But if you want to tell him and your parents how you feel, you just need the courage to do so. And courage isn't something to wish for, but something that will come to you at your time of need. Once you do, you can do anything."

"But what am I supposed to do once I find the courage?" asked Misora. Now Kurisu was stumped. Then her face lit up.

"I learned this from a video game I played once." She walked in front of Misora and placed both her hands onto the smaller girl's shoulders. "One of the characters once said, 'Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality.' Once you find what courage really means, then you can do anything you want, starting with telling your family your feelings." Kurisu smiled and placed her forehead on top of Misora's. "I promise you, kid, once you do, you'll feel loads better, and your view in life will broaden."

"Kuri-tsuuuu~" buzzed a voice inside Kurisu's bag.

"D-Did you hear that?!" Misora exclaimed, looking around.

Kurisu quickly grabbed her duffle bag and held it close. "S-Sorry, Misora! I got to go! I wish you luck!" And with that, she ran.

Misora simply looked on. With her hands to her chest, she closed her eyes. Then she reopened them. "Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality…" she repeated. After standing on the main pathway alone for some time, she nodded to herself. "Alright. I'm going to do it…"

* * *

It was now evening, and Misora was at the dinner table with her father, an older man in his forties, and her mother, a woman with impeccable beauty. There was a fourth seat, but it was empty. Their dining room was majestic, paintings covering each side of the walls while two maids waited at one side of the door. While Misora worried about the empty seat, her parents paid it no mind as they continued eating with their silverware. "Misora," said her father, "I heard Kotaro skipped school again." Hearing this made Misora jump. "Do you have any idea why?"

"W-Well…" Misora stuttered, not making eye contact with either her father or mother.

"Now, Misora," her mother started, "you shouldn't be defending Kotaro's actions. We are fully aware of what he's been doing. We've had his school notify us of his behavior. And you should know that we do not condone lying."

As they talked, the front doors of the mansion opened. Kotaro had returned. "Welcome back, young master," said one of the maids nearby.

"Sorry for coming home so late," Kotaro replied, taking his shoes off at the door. "Did they start eating yet?"

"This way, young master." The maid led Kotaro towards the dining room, where he heard the following:

"I-I'm not defending or supporting his actions whatsoever!" Misora exclaimed, shooting up from her end of the table.

"Do not raise your voice at the table, Misora," her father sternly replied.

"But I do not understand why Kotaro-kun should be subjected to this treatment!" Her tiny fists were balled. "I'm not special! I shouldn't be! Why are you treating me like a prized possession?!" The words were just coming out on their own. "We're your children, not your puppets!"

"Misora!"

As Misora tried to catch her breath, her father took careful considerations of her words. "Dear, please," he said to his wife. "Misora, please understand…we only want what's best for you both."

The sound of a creaking floorboard interrupted the conversation. Kotaro stood at the doorway, wide-eyed. "Kotaro-kun!"

"What's best for us both?" Kotaro repeated. "Don't you mean what's best for onee-san?" He glared at his father and mother, then at Misora as he said this. "Aren't I just an extra to give her some motivation to succeed? It doesn't matter what I do, right?"

His mother stood up. "Don't you dare talk to your father that way!"

"Or what?!" Now it turned into a shouting match. "You'll send me to my room?! You'll put me into some delinquent school?! Whose fault is it that I turned out this way, anyway?! Years of neglect and competition, and not once have you ever acknowledged me as your son!"

"Kotaro-kun!" Misora grabbed her brother by the shoulders. "I-It's not like that at all!"

"Shut UP!" With that, Kotaro pushed her sister down. "I've had it. I'm tired of being your shadow! I'm tired of all this! My FATHER?! As far as I know, I have no family!" He then stormed out in rage, Misora chasing after him as their mother sat down in shock. Their father simply closed his eyes, and though his expression remained unchanged, he was filled with deep regret.

Misora watched Kotaro put on his shoes and slammed the door shut. It thundered throughout the entire mansion, as if it was completely empty. Yeah, empty, like the family she lived with for twelve years. She stood there with her head down, tears streaming from her cheeks. "Suzumiya-san…I failed…"

* * *

Dinner was officially ruined. The family didn't talk the rest of the night, and Misora locked herself in her room and cried on her desk. As she sobbed in her arms, a tapping could be heard from the window by her balcony. The tapping increased and grew louder. She stopped her crying and teetered to the window, unlocking it and opened it. A green blur flew past her. "Huh? What?" she said and looked around.

"Whew! Shelter-pii!" said a voice behind Misora. The girl turned around to find a slender and doll-sized bird nestling itself onto her bed sheets. It was shiny and of a deep green color, like an Emerald. "Sorry for bargin' in on ya-pii! But it's dark outside, an' I need a place t'stay-pii."

Immediately, Misora fell onto her buttocks and pointed at her bed. "A-A-A-A-A talking bird! It's a talking bird!" She couldn't believe her eyes and ears. It was like something out of a fantasy book! "Are you for real?!"

"I'm as real as real can get, deary-pii," the bird chirped. "Pamerald's th'name-pii. But you can call me Pami-pii." Pamerald then hopped of the bed, using its green stick-like legs to walk towards Misora. "Now why th' red eyes-pii? Y'look like y've been cryin'-pii."

Misora looked down at the bird, and her tears began to well up. It didn't matter who she could confide herself to now. Kurisu's advice failed her; what good would a talking emerald bird do? "It's all my fault…" she sobbed to Pamerald. "I tried…I tried to speak my mind, but Kotaro-kun wouldn't listen…he stormed out before I could explain myself, and I couldn't stop him…" She began to hiccup. "It took all I had to find the courage to say what I feel, and it didn't change anything…it made it so much worse…I don't know what to do…"

"Assumin' this 'Kotaro-kun' is your brotha, he must be at that r'bellious stage-pii." Pamerald nodded some. "I don't got brothas m'self-pii, but they're like m'brothas-pii. One is an overachieva who rushes headfirst inta ev'rythin'-pii. Th' other's a trouble-maka that does whateva he wants-pii." Just thinking of these two was beginning to annoy Pamerald as an anger vein popped on her head. But she calmed down and sighed. "But they got good hearts-pii. They think of ev'ryone b'fore themselves, 'specially within our circle of friends-pii." She hopped herself onto Misora's knees, nestling against her stomach.

"I've watched them fer years-pii, an' they neva change-pii. Your brotha's goin' through a phase, an' it's our jobs as olda sistas t'look after th' younga brothas-pii." She then looked up at Misora with her gleaming eyes. "It's just as important that y'don't give up when things look bleak-pii. Yer courage won't be wasted if y'REALLY pour yerself to 'im-pii. Just keep smilin' an' stand up again."

Misora looked down at the bird as the tears poured. But she wiped her eyes quickly and sniffled a bit. The tears were gone, but her eyes were still red. She forced a smile and tried to laugh. "Y-You're right," she said to Pamerald. "Your Osaka accent makes it hard to understand, but I understand well enough. Thank you…Pami…"

"Just stick with me, an' I'll tell ya all y'need t'know-pii!"

* * *

In the darkness of the nearby woods that bordered the eastern side of town, Kotaro ran through the dirt path. He was panting heavily, and sweat dropped from his cheeks. He then tripped and slid on the dirt, though instead of getting up, he laid there face down. He finally rolled over, breathing heavily. A strained laughter escaped his breaths until they turned into sobs. "I'm nothing…" he said to himself. "She has everything…I don't have even a parent's love…"

"Who says you need a parent's love?" said a voice in the darkness. Kotaro quickly shot up and looked around; out from the trees stepped Madam Moiss. She crossed her arms and smirked as she looked down at Kotaro. "You want what you rightly deserve?" she asked him. "You need not say anything to me. I understand you well. The proof is in your dulled Heart Gem." Her right palm pressed itself against Kotaro's chest, and an invisible force shattered the peridot. A moissanite Counterfeit Heart took its place. Kotaro then fell to his knees, his eyes empty and dulled. "You're mine now, dear boy. So find me a Gem of Light."


	6. The Selfless Prodigy's Answer

**Chapter 6 – KiraKira! The Selfless Prodigy's Answer**

The next morning, Kurisu walked behind Iruka, lugging her dufflebag with her. She had left Opero in Iruka's care because she had ended her Fencing class earlier than Kurisu due to having to stay behind with Misora. Iruka never told her how it went, but judging by the silent treatment…not so well. "Hey, Rubee," she whispered, "what does Opero usually do?"

"He digs-tsuu," whispered back Rubee. "Opero likes to dig wherever he goes-tsuu. Kinda like the first time you guys met him-tsuu."

"Oh…" Thinking on it, that might be way Iruka's giving her the silent treatment. "Hey…Iruka?"

"For your information," Iruka started, "Opero was a well-behaved dog last night. I am only mad because you…" She hesitated and blushed. "…were late with your class…"

So that's it. Iruka wanted to walk home with Kurisu. The blonde's lips widened, and she ran up after Iruka to give her a big hug from behind. "Awww, you're SO cute when you admit your feelings!" she squealed, and Iruka panicked.

"Kurisu, boundaries! You're invading my boundaries!"

"Shhh, don't. Let's capture this moment together…"

Once more, as the two had their little moment together, they failed to notice the sound of shuffling feet just behind them. Without realizing it, Kurisu felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. "Good morning, Kurisu-TI~na!" In an instinctive reflect, Kurisu jabbed the person behind her with her elbow. The hands fell, and the blonde saw Mariko crouching down, holding her stomach. "G-Good job," she groaned in Engrish with a thumbs-up. "Excellent jab…"

"That's what you get for surprising me," Kurisu sighed. "Morning Seina-chan, Yuki-chan."

"Good morning, Kurisu-kun and President Tennouji," Seina smiled, and Yuki simply lifted her hand up.

"Please, we had lunch together. Please call me as you wish." Given this grand opportunity, Mariko quickly recovered and hugged Iruka. "Boundaries! My boundaries!"

"Then I shall from now on call you 'Irucha!'" Mariko exclaimed.

The thought of the name made Iruka blush with embarrassment. "P-Please don't…"

The girls laughed among themselves, but Kurisu stopped when she saw Misora passing them. There we circles under her eyes, like she had little sleep. "Hold on a second," she said to her friends and ran towards Misora. "Hey, Misora! You okay? You look like you've been ran over by a bus!"

"That's…oddly specific, Suzumiya-san…" Misora groaned. "But…I guess I have seen better days…"

There was an odd silence between the two. "I'm guessing…my advice didn't help at all?"

"It's not that it didn't help…but…" The girl looked as if she was ready to cry again.

"No! Wait! Don't cry! We can make this work, yeah!" Like before, Kurisu grabbed Misora's sleeve. But instead of up the hill, she took her to the circle of friends she had just left. "We'll make it work. All of us."

Misora looked up to see Mariko, Seina, Yuki, and Iruka. They all smiled to her, and she felt a bit warmer. Finally, she cracked a smile, letting a few tears drip. "Mm!"

* * *

In the downtown area, Kotaro was in one of the local arcades. He was pounding on the buttons of a fighting game, whose opponent was on the other side of the machine. In the game, his character was at half health, which was depleting quickly. It was a big and muscular-looking character that eventually lost to a smaller and slender but more agile character. Kotaro then slammed on his machine in rage.

"Woah, man!" said a student, a high-school delinquent, said on the otherside. "You're pretty good for a kid! You almost had me on the ropes there!"

"Are…you mocking me?" Kotaro growled and hopped off his seat, making his way to the student. He was glowing a dark green glow. He grabbed him by the undershirt and glared at him with his empty eyes. "Do you think you're better than me, too?"

"Huh?" Before the student knew it, he was being dragged outside by the smaller Kotaro, who took him to a nearby alley way. His posse followed after, only to hear the sounds of beating. They only watched as their friend was being beaten down by the younger elementary schooler.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kurisu stood alone on the main building's roof. Her duffle bag was sitting next to her, still as a board. Then it began to rustle, and Rubee's head popped out of the zipper. "What're you waiting for-tsuu?" he asked.

"I wanted Iruka to look at something for me," Kurisu replied. She tapped on her elbow a bit and pushed her hip to the side. "For the student president, it shouldn't be taking this long…"

All of a sudden, the door to the roof opened, and Iruka came out with a folder in one hand and her fencing bag in the other. As she set the fencing bag down, Opero jumped out of it. "Sorry it took so long," she apologized. "It was a hassle trying to keep Opero still while trying to find the files without arousing suspiscion." She then waved the folder to Kurisu. "This is the file you asked me for. Though, asking for a student's personal file is a strict offense."

"I'm worried about Misora, okay?" Kurisu retorted. "It sucks that my advice didn't really help things. I thought that if I knew a little more about her, I'd understand where she's coming from a little more."

Iruka took careful consideration of Kurisu's words and sighed. "Fine," she gave in. "Come here. We'll read it together."

Iruka opened the file as Kurisu moved to her side. "Oh my god, it's…" Kurisu gasped in surprise, but then her expression sunk, "…pretty damn empty."

"What do you expect? Fuuma-san has only been a student of Jyuunisujou for only a week. She hasn't joined or registered any clubs yet, too." Iruka inspected the file a little more. "I knew the name sounded familiar."

"What is it?"

"She's the daughter of the president of Fuuma Metalworks, one of Japan's leading construction companies that helped contribute to many buildings in cities such as Tokyo." She then turned the page. "One sibling. That's probably Fuuma Kotaro…"

"Misora said that Kotaro gives her a hard time because of her parents."

"Fuuma Metalworks has a very high reputation in the country. Fuuma-san's natural talent only boosts it. But in reality, Fuuma-san can't be the next president of the company because of her gender. Every generation of presidents have always been male, and with Kotaro being the second-born but only male, he should be next in line to inherit the company. I can see how such expectations, as well as being forced to compete with Fuuma-san, can hamper his thinking."

"I think he's just bein' a brat…"

"As I recall, Kurisu, you're an only-child yourself." This shut Kurisu up a bit. "Don't forget, Fuuma-san and I must follow these sort of traditions. It's the price we pay for living in a high-class society…"

Kurisu sat on the floor a bit with her arms crossed. "A high-society, huh?" she repeated. "Wouldn't it be nice if you didn't have to worry about stuff like that? Being all prim and proper?" Now Iruka was silent, thinking of her friend's words. "Though if it's you, I can't see it."

"H-Hey!"

Opero's nose lifted during their conversation. It twitched and sniffed, and Opero's droopy ears lifted. "Wan!" it barked.

"Look alive-tsuu!" Rubee announced. "Opero sniffed out a Gem of Light!"

Now Iruka and Kurisu were alert. "Really, Opero?!" Iruka said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Then Kurisu stood in her ready pose. "Let's get crackin', people!"

Suddenly, Opero jumped in front, pointing his nose at the door on the roof. "Wan!"

"Opero says that the Gem is approaching-tsuu!"

Iruka and Kurisu looked at the door, trying to prepare themselves for what was to come. All four of them could feel their hearts beating louder and harder as they could hear footsteps at the door. The doorknob then turned, and the door opened. Kurisu and Iruka couldn't believe their eyes.

"Eh?" said the girl who just came up to the roof, surprised to see her two upperclassmen here as well. "What are you two doing here?"

"M-M-M-Misora?!" Kurisu gasped. "No way! Absolutely no way! Misora has a Gem of Light?!"

"I wonder what the requirements are to have a Gem of Light…" wondered Iruka.

"Wh-Why are you two looking at me like that?" Misora then looked down at Rubee and Opero. It was her first time meeting the ruby bee and opal dog. "Oh! I wasn't aware that you had Gemite friends, too!"

"Too?" Iruka looked at Rubee and Opero, then at Misora. "And you called them 'Gemites'. Does that mean you…"

Misora nodded. "I actually came up here to meet my friend. She promised to meet me after school." She saw a shadow hover over the floor of the roof. "Speaking of, here she is now!"

The feeling of doom and dread loomed over Rubee and Opero. They felt as if the end was near, much nearer than they realize.

"RU-PII," growled a voice over them. "O-PII-RO!" The two Gemites turned to the sky to find their emerald bird friend, radiating a malicious aura. " . ."

"Run-tsuu!" Rubee yelled and proceeded to buzz away, but Pamerald flew by and pecked him continuously on the head. Opero also tried to run for the door, but Pamerald swooped in and pecked him some new lumps. The two Gemites were down for the count.

"An emerald bird…" Kurisu muttered. "And she put Rubee in his place…"

As Pamerald perched herself on Misora's shoulder, the girl brushed her fingers on the bird's neck. "This is Pamerald, a Gemite like yours. We met just last night, and she's been very helpful."

"An' you two must be th' two Misora-chan's been talkin' 'bout-pii," said the bird as she bowed her head politely. "Thank ya for bein' a help t'her-pii."

"An emerald bird…" Kurisu muttered, "…that speaks in Kansai-ben…"

"An' thank ya kindly fer takin' care o' m'trouble-makin' friends-pii," Pamerald continued.

Iruka bowed as well. "We must be thanking you, for it seems your assistance has made Fuuma-san much happier."

"Now, what's this about a…'Gem of Light?'" Before Kurisu and Iruka could explain, Misora's phone began to ring. "Hold on a second. Hello?"

"Misora!" yelled her mother over the phone. She sounded as if she was in a panic. "I heard Kotaro's in the downtown district, and he's destroying the place!" This piece of news made Misora freeze. "Do you have any idea what's going on with him?! He'll get hurt, or worse! Where are you?!" She didn't say anything; Misora knew that she had to stop her brother from causing a mess downtown, though how he was doing it was a mystery to her.

"I'll call you back," she said to her mother and hung up. She then looked up at Kurisu and Iruka. "It's my brother…they found him, and…he's on a rampage or something…"

"Then that means…" Kurisu hesitated a bit as she looked at Iruka, who nodded to her. "They must've gotten to him…Misora, it'll be okay. We'll take care of your brother."

"Take care of?" The girl was confused by Kurisu's choice of words.

"Ru-pii, are these girls…"

Rubee then buzzed into the air, looking out towards the town. "I sense a Synthesan, Kuri-tsuu!" he stated. "You and Iruka should go now before he hurts someone!"

The two girls looked at their underclassman, then at each other. "Fuuma-san," said Iruka, "we'll bring your brother back. Trust us. So stay here where it'll be safe. Let's go, Kurisu." The blonde then nodded, and the two ran down the stairs from the roof with Opero and Rubee following. Misora watched them with worry.

"You should follow 'em-pii," suggested Pamerald on Misora's shoulder. "If y'have th' courage to, you'll see somethin' truly amazin'-pii." The girl was quiet, trying to think of what to do now. She couldn't just stand there and wait for her upperclassmen to fix everything for her. She had to take the initiative, like she did last night. Finally, she turned to the door and ran towards it.

* * *

The two girls headed into the town square, where a hooded boy sat in the middle. The place was a mess; broken cars, mashed-up benches, and trees torn. "Woah!" Kurisu exclaimed. "He did that by himself?! He must've thrown quite a tantrum!"

"I believe that jokes are not necessary to gauge the situation, Kurisu," Iruka sighed.

"Onee-san…" the boy in the center whispered. He slowly stood up and pulled his hood off. "This…is not enough. Where is…onee-san…" His dulled eyes glared at Kurisu and Iruka, sensing their Gems of Light. "Onee-san…you know…where onee-san is…"

"Aw dammit, we're gonna have to fight him, aren't we…"

As soon as Kurisu and Iruka held up their Gems of Light in their ring forms on their left hands, a small body ran past them. "Kotaro-kun!" yelled Misora. "Stop this, Kotaro-kun! This isn't you!"

Misora's sudden presence caught Kotaro's attention, and his green aura grew. "Onee-san…onee-san!" In a loud roar, he tackled Misora down to the ground. His hands were wrapped around her neck, trying to strangle her.

"Agh…ga…K-Kotaro…-kun…" She couldn't move; Kotaro was actually trying to kill her.

"I won't live…in your shadow…anymore!" Kotaro growled, gripping tighter. "They'll acknowledge me as one…of their own! I'm not…gonna be…a puppet…anymore!"

Just as Misora was about to pass out, Kurisu jumped in and kicked Kotaro in the stomach with enough force to send him rolling towards a broken bench. "Now you're REALLY on my shit list!" Kurisu said, helping Misora up. "How can you live with yourself, trying to kill your own sister?! You're one of the worst we ever had to face!"

Iruka stepped up next to the two, holding the same angry visage. "Even if you're Heart Gem was shattered, I will never forgive you!"

Misora was somewhat conscious when she heard them. "Heart…Gem…?"

"They're kind of like a hearts," Kurisu explained. "They house all our emotions and our feelings; the good and the bad. When the bad emotions take over, the Heart Gem dulls and cracks…says a certain bee, anyway."

"There are these people," added Iruka, "that take the overshadowed Luster Energy from the Heart Gem and shatters them, replacing them with a stone called a Counterfeit Heart that amplifies all their negative emotions…says a certain bee."

Misora tried to open her eyes, looking at Kotaro who was beginning to stand. "Kotaro-kun…" she whispered. "Who…did this to you…"

Then there was a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Oh ho ho ho ho!" it echoed. Out of the glow Kotaro was radiating appeared a familiar green woman. "That would be _moi_, as in Madam Moiss!"

"Oh come ON!" The blonde clearly showed her dislike for the Synthesan. "Why'd it have to be YOU?! Seriously, I was hoping for that big guy."

"Kurisu, now's not the time…"

The Synthesan sneered. "Not like a commoner like you would have any taste, anyway," she snickered. "But this boy harbored so much Negative Energy to counterbalance his Luster Energy that I just COULDN'T resist! So much more than that blue-haired President-wannabe." She placed her crystalline hand on Kotaro's blonde hair, stroking it slowly. "I've taken to grow a liking to this boy. Very promising. So be a dear, and…retrieve for me their Gems of Light."

"Kotaro-kun!"

"Relinquish your Luster and lose yourself in the Dullness of the world!" The moissanite in Kotaro's heart began to pulsate and grow. His dulled eyes widened as the moissanite began to take him over; it first covered his legs, and then his arms. Like before, the newly born Synthesan was a few inches taller than Kotaro, but it was much smaller than Jinsuke. It held the same slim shape, though this time its hands were more round and blunt than edged. It then raised its head, droning as the slits of its yellow eyes glowed.

"Damn…looks like we don't have a choice, huh?" Kurisu sighed.

"For Fuuma-san and his brother…it's our duty," Iruka replied. The two of them lifted up their ring hands in front of us.

"Suzumiya-san…Tennouji-san…what are you…"

The two upperclassmen turned their heads to Misora. "Stay behind us," Kurisu smiled.

"We'll take care of everything," Iruka added. "Ready?"

"Let's do this!" Their Heart Flashers appeared from their Heart Rings.

Then Pamerald fluttered next to Misora with Opero and Rubee standing in front of them. "Watch 'em closely-pii," Pamerald told her. "Y're 'bout t' see somethin' magical-pii."

The world around the two girls darkened as they closed their eyes, and their Heart Flashers shown lights onto their faces. "It's…show time!" They tossed their Heart Flashers into the air. As they twirled, the two girls cried out, "Pretty Cure! Lights…ON!" The two of them snapped their fingers, and their Heart Flashers bursted into sparkles of light that lit up their world of blue and pink. The lights formed over their bare bodies, clothing them in magical energy that formed their dresses, boots, gloves, and accessories. Kurisu's hair untied itself and grew a little brighter as her hair tie was replaced by a large pink bow with a heart-shaped diamond while Iruka's hair grew much longer and tied with a turquoise ribbon. Kurisu then opened her newly changed pink eyes, and Iruka opened her light blue eyes. The transformation was complete.

"Like the endless universe glittering inside a tiny diamond! Cure Diamond!"

"Like the vast ocean that sparkles towards the horizon! Cure Ocean!"

Misora watched as her upperclassmen magically transformed right in front of her into warriors radiating with a pure and warm light. "What the…Suzumiya-san? Tennouji-san?"

"Let's go, Ocean."

"Yes!" The two Pretty Cure launched themselves forward with one step towards the Synthesan, raising their arms for an attack. However, Ocean pulled herself back as Diamond went for a straight right punch; the Synthesan disappeared just before Diamond could attack. "As I thought!" Ocean exclaimed, and her light blue eyes followed the Synthesan's movements around them. "Behind us!" Ocean made a 180 to cover their backside, but the Synthesan had just sped off before she could attack. "It's faster than the previous one!" It was true, as the Synthesan was now above the two Pretty Cure.

"Look out!" cried Misora, but it was too late. The Synthesan's hammer-like hands slammed on top of the Pretty Cure, knocking them into the concrete and cracking it.

"Agh!" Diamond groaned. "He's way fast!" Just as she felt her body rise from the impact, she slammed her palms into the ground and pushed her legs over to kick the Synthesan in front of her. All she kicked was air, but she managed to get up. "Dammit, I hate the fast ones! I can't even land a decent hit on them!"

"This is only your second one," Ocean retorted, trying to stand up. "But I agree, he is faster than Aoba-senpai. It must be due to his smaller size. With his increased speed, Kotaro-san's impacts are much harder than they appear to be."

Now the Synthesan stood in front of Misora, getting ready to move. Misora could see her brother floating inside and moving along the monster. "K-Kotaro-kun…" she whispered and tried to get closer.

"What're y'doin'-pii?!" Pamerald called out. "Get back-pii!"

Misora stopped when sharded moissanite were pointed in front of her face. The Synthesan grew the shards from its right hand, holding it close to Misora's body. It droned, "Onee…-san…" The girl was frozen and scared to move.

"Kotaro-kun…come back to me…" she sobbed as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please…let's go back home…together…mother and father…they'll understand you if we just explain everything…Kotaro-kun…"

"Misora, get away from him!" Diamond's cry alerted the Synthesan, and it turned to her with the pointed shards. They shot out like bullets at a machine gun's rate. "Oh snap! Ocean, move!" As quickly as they could, Diamond and Ocean split into different directions. But the Synthesan's left hand grew its own set of shards and started firing on Diamond while the right hand shot at Ocean. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god!"

"Calm yourself, Diamond!" Ocean called out as she ran from the bullets more skillfully than Diamond. She ran along the walls of a nearby building and shot out towards the Synthesan. Her right hand began to glow. "GiraGira Spread!" she called out and thrusted her palm. Water streams shot out in different directions, catching the shards and acting as a shield. But it only caught the shards in front; the rest tore through the streams and cut at Ocean. "Ahh!"

"Ocean!" Diamond stopped and then ran through the hail of shards. Her signature battle cry roared through the air as she felt the shards rip at her skin and clothes. "You damn brat!" With one powerful punch, the Synthesan was launched all the way to another nearby building. "Ha ha, BOOYAH! I got a hit in, punk!" Before she could get another taunt, a whip began to strangle her in the neck.

"I normally don't like to get my hands dirty," sneered Madam Moiss, "but I don't like the idea of you hitting my babies in my presence. Synthesan, carve out her Gem of Light if you have to!" At her command, the Synthesan stood from the debris of the building it crashed into and proceeded to walk towards Diamond with its sharded hammer-arm ready.

Misora watched as her legs gave way. She was scared because her brother tried to kill her, twice. "Suzumiya-san…" she whimpered. "Kotaro-kun…stop…please, stop…"

"Are ya goin' t' let it end like this-pii?" asked Pamerald, looking up at Misora. "Are ya gonna sit here as th' friends who are riskin' their very lives t' protect ya are 'bout t' be killed-pii?!" Misora didn't know how to respond. All she could do is cry. "For th' luvva…courage doesn't just sit on its ass an' wait t' blossom! If y' have any o' th' courage y'desire-pii, y'll find a way t' stand on yer own feet-pii!"

The Synthesan grew closer, and Diamond struggled to get the whip off her neck. Ocean laid on the ground, hurt from the shards. All seemed lost as Madam Moiss cackled at the helplessness of the Pretty Cure and for her eventual victory. But as the Synthesan raised its right sharded-hammer arm, Misora stood in front of the white Pretty Cure with her arms spread out. Her expression had changed. "Onee…-san…"

"I know…I'm indecisive and I'm scared to make promises…" She looked deep into Kotaro's eyes. Not the Synthesan's, but the boy inside the Synthesan. "But I've always believed that we could be a happy family. Even if we're a higher class, we're still family. But because of my indecisiveness, because I was scared to be hurt by my own family, I never said anything and took it all in. I never even knew how much I've been hurting you because I kept silent." Misora tried to smile. "Kotaro-kun, I promise, one I intend to keep, that I will not run away anymore. I won't be afraid to step forward for me and you ever again. We'll get through it together, as brother and sister. So…I'll stop being afraid of you!"

With the declaration of these words, a yellow light shot from her chest, blinding the Synthesan. Misora opened her eyes to find a heart-shaped pearl ring floating in front of her. "This is…"

"That's your Gem of Light-tsuu!" Rubee called out. "Your courage is giving you the opportunity to become the Legendary Warrior, Pretty Cure-tsuu!"

"The Legendary Warrior, Pretty Cure…" As Misora held the ring, she looked back at Diamond, who gave her a reassuring smile while still trying to break free. "Yell out, 'Pretty Cure! Lights on!'-tsuu!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Madam Moiss roared and swung Cure Diamond out of the way. Her moissanite-sharded whip then shot its way towards Misora's back.

"GiraGira Straight!" A bullet of water streamed through the air like a bullet and knocked the tip of the whip away from Misora. It had come from a recovered Ocean, who's right hand was shaped like a gun with her index finger and thumb out. She smiled and nodded to Misora, acknowledging her as one of them.

"Make it flashy for us," Diamond grinned.

Misora looked down at the ring once more and slipped it over her left middle finger. It reacted to her and released a bright flash of light, and her Heart Flasher popped out into the air. "I can do this," Misora whispered as she closed her eyes, taking the Heart Flasher into her hands. She repeated those words over and over until the world around her became dark. Then she took a deep breath. "It's…show time!" Misora's eyes opened, and she tossed the Heart Flasher into the air. "Pretty Cure! Lights…ON!" With a snap of her fingers, the Heart Flasher bursted into light and illuminated her world in yellow. The light bathed her bare body, dressing it in a yellow dress with white shorts underneath and dark purple frills over her thighs as a black ribbon wrapped itself around her waist. The black trimmings lined themselves along her skirt and spiked sleeves as white stars placed themselves on her hips. Her hands were then covered in fingerless yellow gloves with white stairs on the top, and yellow boots formed over her feet. Her brown hair grew a little brighter as her twin tails were untied and grew somewhat longer. The light bathed itself onto a segment of her hair that split on the top and popped into pearl-shaped hair ties as her twin tails hung over like the tails of shooting stars. Finally, her strawberry-shaped hair clip transformed itself into a heart-shaped pearl that held her bangs to the side. A second heart-shaped pearl formed a purple ribbon on the girl's chest, and Misora opened her eyes to reveal its change from a light blue to a golden yellow. Her very first transformation was complete.

Her hands waved over a night sky, as if trying to catch shooting stars. "Like the millions of stars that glitter the night sky…" She placed her hands over her chest into a prayer, as if making a wish, and then she exploded them out and twirled into a girly-like kiddy stance. "Cure Starlight!"

Pamerald nodded as Rubee and Opero admired the appearance of the third Pretty Cure. "I knew she had it in 'er-pii," she said to herself.

"Tch, of all the luck…" Madam Moiss was not pleased that she allowed the third Pretty Cure of legend to appear now. "Synthesan! Eliminate her, now!"

The Synthesan droned as it raised its sharded-hammer arms, firing moissanite bullets at Cure Starlight.

"Watch out!" Diamond called out, but it was too late. The shards punctured Starlight as she was lifted into the air. Her eyes widened in disbelief that the new Cure was defeated so easily. But all of a sudden, Starlight bursted into light as her glowing remnants glittered onto the ground and faded. "Wh-what?!"

The Synthesan was also taken aback, unknowing that Starlight was at its left when it fired. She smiled at it and jumped into the air, launching a spinning back kick to the head. The Synthesan bounced towards a car and slammed into the door. Starlight landed and looked at Diamond in an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry for worrying you like that."

"An after-image?" Ocean deduced. "No, a doppleganger made of light…"

"Dude, you're so like a ninja or something!" Diamond was all too excited about this. "Like Sarutobi Sasuke!"

Starlight giggled a little, but the movement of the Synthesan caught her attention. "Hold on, we're not done yet!" The Synthesan roared and fired more bullets, but instead of getting hit, Starlight skillfully dodged each and every shot, moving closer each time. As soon as she reached the Synthesan, she chopped from the side with her right hand outward, but the Synthesan quickly escaped. At the same speed it escaped, Starlight followed. "KiraKira Shooter!" Between her fingers, shurikens of light popped, and she threw them at the Synthesan. It landed on the window of a nearby building and swung its arms to knock away the shurikens as it ran along the windows. Starlight followed after on the same wall; the two of them were running along the vertical wall. She was fast; no, faster than the Synthesan. She was so fast that two more after images of her followed her on her sides. The Synthesan was taken off guard and tried to shoot at the center Starlight, but it disappeared into light as the two from the sides closed in. It then jumped off the wall and fired on both Starlights, but they both bursted into light. The real Starlight was behind it and raised her hands. "Take this!" she yelled and slammed the bottom of her clenched fists over the Synthesan's head, making it crash into the center of the downtown's center island.

As Starlight landed, Diamond and Ocean ran to her. "That was amazing!" Ocean applauded.

"You totally rocked, Misora!" Diamond added.

"I-It was nothing…" Starlight shyly replied. "But…if you will, just call me Starlight for now. Okay, Diamond? Ocean?"

The three Pretty Cure of legend were united, and they turned towards Madam Moiss, who had readied herself to battle. "I have enough data on you two," she growled at Diamond and Ocean, "but it doesn't matter if one, three, or five more show up! I will destroy you all and take your Gems of Light! Synthesan!" At her command, the Synthesan stood up, ready to face the Pretty Cure at its master's command.

"Hey…let me take care of her," Starlight whispered. "I'll make her pay for making me fight my own brother like this."

"Ohhh, so bold," Diamond teased. "Give a good hard whack for me."

The three of them launched themselves towards the Synthesan, but Starlight jumped over it to get to Madam Moiss. "Haaaaa!" she cried and launched a left midair roundhouse kick.

The Synthesan general raised her arm to block. "Don't make light of me, little girl!" she sneered. "I'm not as weak as my pawn!"

"That pawn just happens to be my brother!" As Starlight landed, she performed a backwards somersault kick at Madam Moiss' chin, sending her flipping back. "KiraKira Chain!" Out of her right hand formed a chain with star-shaped links that she swung at Madam Moiss.

"Don't kid with me!" she exclaimed and swung her moissanite-sharded whip. The chain and whip wrapped around each other, and as Madam Moiss landed, the two were at a tug-of-war. "Just because I don't like to fight doesn't make me weak, little girl!"

"And just because I'm a little girl doesn't make me weak!" Starlight gripped her star-linked chain tighter. "My allies…my FRIENDS taught me that!"

Meanwhile, Ocean and Diamond exchanged blows with the Synthesan. It had grown weary due to its bout with Starlight, as it began to suffer cracks on its body and was becoming slower. "Ocean, do that thing you do!"

"Got it!" As Ocean launched the Synthesan into the air, she pulled back her right hand. "GiraGira Spread!" As she shot her right hand forward, the streams of water that spread from her palm seeped into the cracks of the Synthesan. It droned in pain, not realizing that Diamond had jumped high after it.

"Doryaaaa!" she roared and punched the Synthesan in the torso. The blow was so powerful, a burst of air traveled through its back and out towards the sky. Diamond and Ocean landed victoriously as the Synthesan fell after them.

As Cure Starlight and Madam Moiss continued pulling at their respective whips, Starlight dissipated hers to cause Madam Moiss to stumble. In an instant, she propped herself both her index and middle fingers held together glowed a yellow light. "KiraKira Stardust!" Using her speed, Starlight appeared behind Madam Moiss, leaving a star-shaped pentagram light mark behind her. Multiple cracks appeared on both her shoulders, both her thighs, and her neck.

"Aaagh!" she gasped and fell to her knees, panting. "You…this is why I prefer not to fight! I'll get you for this, little girl!" And just as quickly as she cursed Starlight, she disappeared.

Starlight turned to Diamond and Ocean, who seemed to finish off their opponent. But Kotaro was still in his Synthesan form. "What do we do?" she asked, not noticing her fingertips glowing.

"Use your power to purify the Synthesan-tsuu!" Rubee explained. "Channel the power of the Pretty Cure through your Gem of Light!"

As the smaller Pretty Cure looked down at her hands, her seniors stepped out of her way. "Right," Starlight replied and looked at the rising Synthesan. "Kotaro-kun…I'm sorry…I'll polish that which has dulled your heart!" At these words, the lights in her fingertips glowed brighter as she pulled her arms back with her fingers spread. "Illuminate! Pearl of Light!" She pulled her body forward and her arms further back. She then stepped forward into a long front stance. From there, she jumped high into the air, the lights leaving a trail. As she rose into the air, two more copies of herself appeared on both sides. "Pretty Cure…Starlight…Shower!" Then she and her copies swung their hands forward. The lights shot out from their fingers with each consecutive swing, and they trailed through the sky they descended like shooting stars. Each "star" hit the Synthesan's body, and each explosion grew bigger and bigger with each hit. Starlight skillfully landed and twirled on the tip of her right foot like a ballerina as her copies disappeared into glitters of light. "Pollification…" Her left foot stepped down with her feet at shoulder-width, her left hand held her hip, and right hand formed a horizontal peace-sign over her winking right eye. "…complete!" There was a bigger explosion behind her which caused the moissanite to shatter, and Kotaro's body descended onto the ground.

Ocean ran to Kotaro and picked him up. "He's fine," she announced to her two Pretty Cure allies. "He's just unconscious."

"Oh thank god…" Starlight was more than relieved that Kotaro was now okay, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You were so amazing!" Diamond exclaimed. "You're really a prodigy! You grasped the whole 'Power of the Pretty Cure' thing so easily! I wish I could have fancy techniques like you and Ocean…"

Starlight blushed a bit. "P-Please stop calling me a prodigy…" As the girls laughed, the battle scene magically fixed themselves through the will of the Gems of Light.

* * *

At dusk, Kotaro woke up on a repaired bench. His head was laying on Misora's lap, who was brushing his forehead. "Onee-san…" he said to her. He couldn't look at her in the eyes. "What happened to me…all I remember was darkness…"

"It was just a dream," Misora reassured him.

"…Was it? Because I heard you…Your voice in the darkness echoed like a ray of hope…" His eyes began to water. "You'll…keep your promise, right?" The tears slid down the side of his face.

"Yeah…" Misora was crying as well. "We'll get through it all…together…"

On the other side of the street, Iruka and Kurisu, the latter drinking a large fountain drink, watched the scene unfold. "I called my local connection," Iruka said, "and had them erase any evidence showing Kotaro as the culprit."

"Wow," Kurisu smirked as she sipped her drink. "Rich people's connections are scary."

"How I envy those with siblings," Iruka sighed. "Familial bonds are a very precious and inspiring thing."

The talk about family and bonds made Kurisu stop sipping her drink. Her eyes fell solemnly until they closed. "Yeah…family bonds are…quite something…"

* * *

The next day during lunch period, Kurisu and Iruka sat on the roof with Rubee and Opero running around because it was just the four of them. Five because Pamerald was sitting on the fence, watching them all. As they ate their lunch, they heard the roof's door open, and Misora ran to the group. "I talked to my parents," she announced to them. "We…talked everything over. It seems my father's eyes were opened the other night and have realized that Kotaro-kun and I deserve much better. So the four of us are working to become a closer family."

"That's very good to hear, Fuuma-san," Iruka smiled. "And how about Kotaro-san?"

"I agreed to tutor him whenever I can." Misora seemed proud to say that. "He wants to study hard so he can get into Jyuunisujou, so I'm helping him study in advance for the placement tests."

"Oh joy, he's going to be an underclassman," Kurisu sarcastically commented. "I'm kidding, but I'm glad to hear that you two patched things up."

"And I couldn't have done it without you guys." Misora looked up at Pamerald and smiled brightly. "Pami…and…Kurisu and Iruka…" As she called them by their first names, she blushed slightly. "I-It sounds weird to call my upperclassmen by their first names like that."

"Don't be, Misora." Now Iruka changed her addressing of her underclassman. "We're friends now. It's okay to be familiar with each other."

"Yeah!"

Kurisu sat back and chuckled a little. "Now then…" She looked at Rubee, Opero, and Pamerald. "…There's three of us…and three of them. Pami can fly wherever she wants, but Rubee and Opero likes to crash with me. I can't afford to lug around extra weight around every day."

"Why don't we just take one of each, then?" Misora suggested.

"My my, I neva knew we'd be of any concern-pii," Pamerald joked. "Though I AM curious 'bout Kurisu's lodgings-pii."

"It's a total mess-tsuu!" Rubee chimed. "She hardly cleans her room, and-" Before he could continue, Kurisu jumped on the bee and covered his mouth.

"Enough out of you!"

The other two girls laughed at the exchange as Pamerald looked down at Misora. A great change from the girl who had spent their first night together crying, and all because of the two friends she had made. "Hmm…I guess it was worth comin' to this place after all-pii. Havin' friends…"

"It's such a wonderful thing-pii…"


	7. Misora and the Senior Playwright

**Chapter 7 – KiraKira! Misora and the Senior Playwright**

Half an hour before the start of homeroom, Misora looks at the piece of paper held to her. "Wh-what's this?" she asked nervously.

"A list of clubs to join," Iruka answered. "I've noticed that you haven't joined a club yet. Jyuunisujou students of all years in both the Junior High and Senior High divisons are required to join or at least be in a club before the Golden Week holidays begin, and I wouldn't want to see you to be reprimanded by the faculty."

Misora looked down at the list carefully. There were a good number of clubs, each listed with their room number. Probably a good three rows, front and back. "Th-this is a lot, Iruka-senpai," Misora flustered. "I never knew Jyuunisujou had so many clubs…"

"Our school has the most extracurricular activities in the country." Iruka then pointed to the sports clubs. "We have and support a good number of sports, but also…" She pointed at the non-sports clubs. "…we have the facilities for all types of clubs. Tea ceremony, kabuki, even foreign clubs. You're free to join any of these clubs, or you can even make a club yourself."

The idea of making a club crossed Misora's mind. She thought about it, but she didn't have the confidence to run her own club. "Running my own club…that sounds pretty hard."

Iruka then smiled and patted Misora's head. "Don't worry, Misora-chan," she said. "Just take it easy for now. You only need to take one club, but if you can, you can also take two." The student council president then prepared to leave the Freshman classroom. "Be sure to submit your form to the faculty room when you are ready." She closed the door and left, and Misora looked down at the list. She sighed and waved the paper around. "I guess I'll be a bit busy after school…"

* * *

In the asteroid orbiting Earth, Madam Moiss silently floats in a giant tube of green fluid. Bubbles spewed out of the cracks in her body as she slept. But as soon as a foot stepped into the room full of tubes, wires, and colored minerals, her yellow eyes opened. "Come to gloat, Zir-Q?" she hissed in her containment tube.

The big-bodied Zir-Q smirked as he leaned on a nearby pillar. "Not really, love," he replied. "But rather, I wanted to see if you've learned your lesson about underestimating them." His red eyes narrowed, and the corner of his mouth grew wider. "You've always failed to fully grasp the situation. Despite being the most cunning of us, in terms of battle strategy, you're pretty weak."

"I don't need to hear that from a brute," Madam Moiss sneered. "Especially one who was defeated by the Pretty Cure before I was."

Then Zir-Q knocked on the glass of the containment tube. "But didn't you fight the same Pretty Cure you met the first time, and you still underestimated them?"

"But there was a new one! That small one, she-"

"Lord Glass is tired of your excuses, Madam Moiss," said an old voice in the shadows. Cor stepped in, draped in his kimono as he shuffled his feet towards the tube.

"Cor," Madam Moiss acknowledged.

"Your injuries are not as fatal as Zir-Q's, but your body is indeed weaker. If you had fought any more, you would have lost your arms and legs." A chuckle came out of the red Synthesan's mouth. "Not that it wouldn't have been enjoyable to watch."

"Hmph." The moissanite woman turned away. "How shameful, being ridiculed by you two…"

Zir-Q then turned his back to Madam Moiss. "Don't worry, puppet," he said to her. "I'll do you the honor of getting us some revenge. After all…" His large feet echoed into the shadows as he disappeared. "No one cracks the Counterfeti and live to tell about it."

"Ganbatte~." Cor turned to the computer to his left, adjusting the fluids a little as Madam Moiss gritted her teeth.

"Cure…Starlight…"

* * *

During the lunch period, Misora headed for the usual cherry blossom tree in front of the main school building. Kurisu, Mariko, Seina, and Yuki were already there eating. Iruka was busy with Student Council business and had to stay behind in the office. "Sorry I'm late!" she called out to them. "I got a bit distracted!

"Ohh! Miso-miso is finally here!" Mariko called out, giving Misora one of her patented nicknames.

"P-Please don't call me that…"

As Kurisu gobbled down her first gyuu-don, or beef rice bowl, she opened her second bowl of katsu-don, or pork rice bowl. "So what happened, Misora?" she asked. "You were gone for quite a bit. Did you get held up by something?"

Misora fixed her skirt and sat down, taking out her bento box. "Mmm…something like that," with that, she began to eat. She had a salmon filet with a side of rice and other bits such as vegetables, a pickled plum, and a side of wasabi (no one ever questioned her wasabi). Next to her was a second unopened bento box, and a third one behind it. Kurisu was staring at the third box, wondering if Misora was going to eat it like the last times they had lunch together. Then Misora spoke. "What…clubs are you guys in?"

The girls stopped their eating and looked at each other. "What brought this up?" Seina asked. "Are you having trouble finding a club?"

"…Y-Yeah…"

Kurisu gobbled down her second bowl immediately. "Well, you know that I'm in the Karate club, but I can't join any other clubs because it'll be academically stressful."

"I'm also in a sports club as well," Mariko added. "The track team, actually. Yuki is in the…what club are you in again? You changed your clubs, I think…" Yuki simply looked up and continued eating. "Ah ha ha ha…"

"And I run the mangaka club," Seina finished. "We specialize in getting students to search for their dreams as mangaka and help them refine their techniques."

"Eeeh~." Kurisu sounded somewhat surprised. "I never pegged you to be a mangaka, Seina."

"Mmm…somewhat." Seina simply smiled. "I never really tell anyone, though. They usually find it out from the club."

Misora was already on her third box, which Kurisu never noticed. "Sports clubs and casual clubs, huh…" she muttered as she put some rice into her mouth. She thought about it some more. What did she want to do in the future? Where did she want to go in her life? Her brother was destined to be the next head of Fuuma Metalworks, but her parents never really gave her much of a direction in her life except feverishly studying in the academics? As her upperclassmen talked amongst themselves, she put down her empty bento box and wiped her mouth. 'What I'm going to be, huh…'

"Uwah! You finished your third box already?!"

* * *

As the students began to pack up, Misora sat in her seat, looking down at her list of clubs in the paper Iruka gave her. She was staring at it blankly, unaware that Fumiko and Onji were standing in front of her. They looked at each other, and Fumiko grabbed Misora's head to bring it up towards her. "You okay?" she smiled.

"H-Huh?!" Misora was caught by surprise and shook her head away from Fumiko's hands. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" She then took a deep breath and patted her chest. "Wh-what's up?"

"We were saying that we were headed to our clubs now," Onji answered. "You should go find a club before Golden Week comes up."

"See ya, Misora-chan!" The two left, and Misora was left alone with the list. Then she stood up and grabbed her bag. "Well, a club's not going to find itself…that made no sense."

The small student began to walk around the main building, switching from the West to the East Buildings as she followed the clubs alphabetically. There were many clubs, such as animation, literature, and music producing. So many to choose from, but none of them fit Misora's fancy. It was going to be very late by the time she finished her list. However, she stopped by a room in the East Building. There was a sign that said they were meeting Tuesdays and Thursdays. In the paper, the room number was listed as "The Astrology Club." Misora was really excited about this club and circled it on her list. She then continued on her way to find another club she could join.

* * *

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?"

In a room full of stage props, decorations, and costumes, a single female student stood at the center of the classroom. She had her left hand to her chest, and her right hand upwards towards the sky. Her face was that of longing, and she closed her eyes and brought her hands together. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name./Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love/And I will no longer be a Capulet…" There was a silence, and the student broke character. "Nothing?"

The other students sitting in chairs and on the floor looked back to a singular student in the back. She had a red ribbon, meaning she was a senior. Her deep-red hair was waist-length, but tied to a ponytail. Even though it was tied, it retained its wavy appearance. She had no bangs, and her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She tapped her pen on her ear as she looked down at a page on her notebook. There was some writing on each line, each of them crossed or X'ed out. "Mmm…sorry, I can't come up with anything," she sighed and leaned back.

"What's going on?" whispered a male student, a Freshman.

"That's Tategami Akane," replied another student, a Junior. "She's well-known in this school as one of the greatest playwrights and directors in the Junior High division ever. She came from a middle-class family, but she's got real talent, so most of the arts students in this school, even high-class students, envy her.

"Tategami-senpai has won awards her last two years here for directing in her first year and writing a play about the Shinsengumi last year. The entire Jyuunisujou staff was completely floored by her dedication to theater that they made her an honorary student of the arts. It's kind of intimidating to be at her presence, but she really looks to us; and we give her the support she needs."

"So why is everyone acting on a whim?" asked another student.

"Tategami-senpai gets her inspiration when she hears the people she's worked with act out familiar or famous scenes. It's kind of like listening to music to get stuff done."

"Ehhh…"

As the students talked amongst themselves, Akane ripped out the page of her notebook she was working on, crumpled it up, and tossed it behind her, where other crumpled balls of paper resided. "It's no use," she sighed as she leaned on one arm. "I thought it'd come easier this time like it did last year, but I can't get my creative juices flowing."

"How about you take a break?" the acting student suggested. "You've been working since club activities started. Maybe even before the year started."

"If I break now, it'll be the same as giving up." She looked at the other students, who shrugged or smiled. "Though I'm glad I got your support, you guys. I hope you new ones were taking notes from your peers. Just because I'm not saying anything doesn't mean you shouldn't be slacking off. If you want to get into theater, you have to absorb as much information as possible." The new students, a majority Freshman, nodded to her as she stood from her seat. "I'm gonna go grab a drink. You guys keep working on your techniques."

The club became active thanks to Akane's motivating words. She walked towards the door and reached out for the tab. But before she could put her fingers in, the door slid open; Misora was standing in front of Akane, who was much taller than her. She looked up at her senior as Akane looked down at her underclassman. "Um…I-I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized and moved out of the way. Then she looked down at her paper. "I got the room numbers mixed up…I should be downstairs…"

"Are you looking for clubs to join?" Akane asked.

"Y-Yeah," Misora replied. "I need to find a club to join before Golden Week. If you'll excuse me…"

As Misora turned her back to leave, Akane looked at her intently. Then she realized something important. "Hey you!" she called out. Misora stopped in her tracks and turned around. "You're Fuuma Misora, Jyuunisujou's Freshman Prodigy, right?"

"Y-Yes," Misora again replied. She didn't like being called a prodigy, as always.

Then Akane smiled. "Why don't you come inside? You might find the club you're looking for." She lead Misora, who was hesitant at first, inside the room, and some of the students looked at her. "Guys, don't stop what you're doing just because someone new is in the room! If you're going to act, you have to be ready for any signs of the unexpected! That's called improvision!"

Being under Akane's hands, Misora looked up at her Senior. She was very demanding, but she didn't sound bossy. Misora began to admire her fearless commanding. 'So…this is the…um, Theater Club, I think?' she thought to herself as she watched her classmates work. Some of the Freshman were watching intently, looking for things to pick up on like Akane instructed.

"Make yourself at home, kiddo," Akane smiled as she rubbed Misora's head. "I'm gonna get a drink. I'll be back!" With that, the Senior left, leaving Misora to her own devices.

She watched them intently as she sat down with interest. These people are very talented, she thought. While not quite the professional level she had seen in her pastime, they had the ability to reach it. There was one person who was struggling, however. She looked at the Junior in the corner who was with another female. He tried to speak, but his words always came out in a whisper. Just as Akane came back, Misora stood up. "E-Excuse me!" she called out to the pair in the corner. That caught their attention. "I-If I may be so bold…but you should take a deep breath if you're feeling nervous. And be sure to project clearly."

The student looked at her, then at his script. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He then looked to the student and picked up his script. "B-But, Man, he made to serve him wittily, in the tangle of his mind!" People began to notice his voice, which was crisp and clear. "If he suffers us to fall to such a case that there is no escaping, then we may stand to our tackle as best as we can, and yes, Will, then we may clamor like champions…" He stopped when he noticed the silence in the room. The girl standing in front of him was speechless, her jaw completely dropped.

"D-Daisuke-kun!" Akane gasped. "I never knew you sounded like that!" The other students clapped and cheered, crowding around the boy named Daisuke. He blushed as he walked to Misora and bowed to her.

"Th-thank you, Fuuma-san," he said to her. "Everyone always told me the same thing, but to hear it from someone not in the club…it kind of gave me the kick I needed to get better."

"Someone not in the club?" said a voice behind Misora. Akane's hands placed themselves on Misora's shoulders. "Wrong! Fuuma Misora definitely belongs in this club! What do you guys think?" The room was filled with agreeing clamor and nodding heads. Misora looked around and felt embarrassed, but accomplished. "It's decided! Welcome to the club, Fuuma-san!"

Misora didn't know what to say. The other students were all eyes on her, and her Senior had given her stamp of approval. She looked down at her list of clubs, and behind it the form that needed to be filled in order to join. Then she looked up at Akane brightly and nodded. "Mm! I'll join the Theater Club!"

The club was filled with cheers, having gained another member. The next days were filled with excitement and learning for little Misora.

* * *

Two days went on as Misora continued her activities in her new club. She was having fun, watching her classmates act before her, and she continued to give advice that improved their technique. Then the door slid open. Kurisu walked in with her towel around her neck. "Yo!" she called out to Akane.

"Good day, Tategami-senpai," added Iruka as she followed. The two of them had their sports bags with them.

"Well, aren't I popular lately, having two more Jyuunisujou legends at my doorstep." Akane leaned on her arm from her seat with a smirk. "What can I do for you two?"

"Nothing, really," Kurisu said. "We just wanted to check up on Misora."

"Ah! Well, club activities are still going on, so I can't let her go yet." She then looked at Misora with a smile on her face. "You know, I feel like I've been hit with inspiration, seeing her here. I was in a slump for weeks, but when she arrived, I felt like a burden has been lifted."

Kurisu turned to the group of students in the front of the room. Misora was not among them, but rather in the seats facing them. Kurisu could hear her giving advice and directing their movements and body positions. "I thought she'd be acting," she muttered.

"It seems that Misora has taken on a new role in life," Iruka commented. "I myself was never aware of this development. She seems to have taken a shine to her new club."

Akane simply watched. At first, it was with great interest. But she saw something. The students were crowding and talking to Misora, thanking her and asking her for more tips. It seemed like she was gaining popularity in only the few days she's been in the club. Soon, the smile on Akane's lips faded into a distant stare. Kurisu saw at the corner of her eye this change of expression.

"Tategami-senpai…Tategami-senpai!"

Then Akane snapped back into reality. "Huh?" she mumbled, looking at Iruka.

"We'll be heading home now. Our activities are done for the day, and Kurisu here says she's got some urgent business."

"Well, of COURSE it's urgent! Groceries aren't gonna shop themselves!"

Once more, Akane turned to a blank stare, but she smiled and giggled a bit. "You two go ahead," she said to them. "I'll take care of Misora-chan." The two of them bowed and left the room, and Akane turned back to Misora. The thought lingered in her mind over and over, like a broken record.

'Why?'

* * *

As Akane headed for the shoe lockers in the main building, she stopped when she heard voices already there.

"But you know," said one student, "Fuuma-san does a much better job than Tategami-senpai!" It was one of the Freshmen in the club. "She's kinder, and she doesn't yell at us as much."

"You shouldn't say things like that about Senpai," replied a Junior, one of the students from the club's previous year. "She really works hard on everything, more than us. Fuuma-san's new at all this, so she still has much to learn."

"We're not saying that Fuuma-san isn't the best," retorted another Freshman, "but she's more tolerable. Whenever Tategami-senpai opens her mouth, I get kind of annoyed, like she runs the show."

"That's because she's the director, you idiot!" Now tensions were rising. "Tategami-san has to be stern with us to get the point across! If you can't take orders like that, then you should just quit!"

There was a silence among the group, but it was quickly broken by a certain someone's stammering. "U-Um…excuse me…" Misora mumbled as she walked to them, "but…you shouldn't say such things about Tategami-senpai. I-I think she's a wonderful person, and she deserved all her awards and accomplishments. I'm still green at this, and I don't intend to take Tategami-senpai's place. But I want to see her smile, because watching her doing the thing she loves the most is what Jyuunisujou is about."

The group of students that supported Akane smiled at Misora's innocence. But the two Freshmen simply grinned and patted Misora's head. "We expect things from you, future club director!" they laughed and ran out the door.

"Hey!" an aggravated Senior groaned. "Sorry about that, Fuuma-san. Get home safely, okay?"

Soon, Misora was just left at the shoe lockers. No, she wasn't. After she watched them leave, she felt a presence in the shadows of the setting sun and turned around. Tategami Akane was there, staring at her. There was a look of disdain and sadness. Misora looked around nervously and closed her locker. "I-I had a good time today, Tategami-senpai!" she stammered and bowed to her. "I'll see you again tomorrow!" Then she quickly ran out. Now Akane was alone.

'Why?' Akane asked herself as she stepped down towards the shoe lockers. She opened hers and pulled her sneakers out. 'What did I see in that girl? Jyuunisujou's Freshman Prodigy…' After replacing her loafers with her sneakers, and closed the locker door. 'I thought that if she had joined the club, I might finally find what I've been looking for. My inspiration…my protégé…' She turned towards the doors and began walking to them. 'But instead…'

As she opened the doors, the setting sun gleamed at her eyes. '…I only found a replacement. A person who will carry on my work when I am graduate to the Senior High division.' She walked past the gates and down the Road to Success hill. 'Is this what I want? No…I want to keep teaching them. I want to be their director. Those people I've worked with and grew bonds with…'

"You want to be with them forever?"

Akane turned around in surprise to find a large muscular figure made of cubic zirconium standing over her. "Wh-who are you?!"

Zir-Q grinned a bit. "You know that she will replace you before you realize it?" Akane was confused by his words. "She planned this, you know. Going to your club doors like the lost little girl she acted to be, but in truth, she wanted to take on your role as director. She'll take everything from you. Your awards, your accomplishments, EVERYTHING."

"Y-You're lying…" Akane couldn't sort all this out. She was confused by everything right now.

"You say I'm lying, but isn't that what you've been feeling all this time, poppet?" She froze, looking up at Zir-Q. "I'll take it away from you. Your pain. Your sadness. Your…" His red eyes narrowed into her chest, looking at her cracking lapis lazuli. "…Heart Gem." Immediately, the Heart Gem shattered, and Akane's eyes widened. She felt something inside her break, but Zir-Q immediately replaced it with a cubic zirconium Counterfeit Heart. She fell to her knees in front of Zir-Q, who merely chuckled. "Good girl. Now…let's find us a Gem of Light, hm?"


	8. Two Stars Shine Brighter Than One!

**Chapter 8 – KiraKira! Two Stars Shine Brighter than One!**

Pamerald hopped about the yellowish room, scratching on the carpet below her. Then she hopped onto Misora's bed and ruffled her "feathers". She looked to the side, where Misora's desk resided. Misora has been writing on something for the past few hours since she got home. She even had dinner delivered to her room instead of eating with the family. Spreading her wings, Pamerald flew towards Misora and perched herself to the top of her mirror. "Wha'cha workin' on-pii?" she asked, looking down at Misora's pen and following it.

"Everyone told me that Tategami-senpai has been in a sort of slump for a while," Misora answered, crossing out a set of words. Then she leaned back on her chair to look up at Pamerald. "She's been trying to come up with ideas for this year's play. But it's taking a toll on her." She looked down at her notebook. There were a bunch of rows of words crossed out. On the top of the notebook was written, "List of Ideas".

"Pami…" she sighed, "I've never known my direction in life. My parents raised me to be the best I can be in the academic field. Almost to a point that it tore us apart. Even though I'm smart now, I still have so much to learn." She looked at her telescope on her balcony. "I really like looking up at the stars and wishing on them. That's why I joined the Astrology Club yesterday, so now I'm in two clubs. But…"

Pamerald then hopped off the mirror and onto the desk, her emerald body gleaming in the desk's light. "Y' weren't satisfied-pii. Seein' yer classmates work hard for their dreams-pii, it made ya wanna try many things-pii."

Misora nodded and patted Pamerald's head. "I have two more years in Jyuunisujou's Junior High division, and then the Senior High. I have time. So I might as well try different things as much as possible. But above all…" She then looked down at the notebook and remembered the look Akane gave her before they parted ways earlier today. "I want to help her smile…"

* * *

The next morning, Akane stood alone in the club room. There weren't much students on campus yet, so no one could know about what was about to unfold. Her dead red eyes looked at the decorations, and props, and the costumes. "Fuu…ma…-san…" she muttered. As she grit her teeth, she slowly slid the door shut.

* * *

"So you guys tend to meet on off days?" Misora asked as she walked with her upperclassmen and classmates into the East Building.

"We tend to get a lot of things done when we extend our schedules," said a Senior. "We usually meet on Mondays and Wednesdays, but we try to extend onto our off days whenever we don't have other commitments. Tategami-senpai is usually the first one in the club room before us on our off days."

"By the way, Fuuma-san," interrupted a Freshman, "a friend of mine said you joined the Astrology Club. You're not supposed to meet today, right?"

"No, they said we meet on Tuesdays and Fridays." Misora looked down at her planner. "That leaves my Thursdays and Saturdays free for this club's extra days unless I have commitments, huh?"

"Speaking of Akane-kun, I didn't see her in homeroom today." A male Senior looked at the other club members before they reached their designated floor. "When I asked one of our classmates, they said she wasn't even in line for today's yakisoba bread. She never misses those."

Misora listened intently, slowly growing worried. Could it have anything to do with last night? Did she get home safely? "Sh-she's going to be fine!" she quickly stated. "We just…have to believe in her, right? Trust that she's okay." The club members nodded and headed for the clubroom's door. When they slid it open, they couldn't believe their eyes. The decorations, the props, and some costumes were all destroyed. Some of the desks were turned over or look as if they've been thrown. "Oh my gosh…"

"The hell is this?!" roared a Junior as she stomped into the room. "Who would do this to our clubroom?!"

As they all walked in, Misora looked down at one of the overturned seats. There, she spotted a green notebook on top of a bunch of papers. She maneuvered her way to it and picked up the notebook; it was just the cover and back still on its wire binding. It was Akane's notebook. "Guys…I think I know who did this…" she turned to them with a saddened look. "Tategami-senpai…she's on the verge of destroying herself if she did this to the room."

"Why would Akane-kun…"

"It doesn't matter why!" The small girl brought herself to the rest of the group. "We have to find her! At times like this, she needs the people she trusts the most to be there for her!"

The students looked at each other with worried faces. "F-Fuuma-san's right!" said one of the Freshmen in the back. He was one of the two who put down Akane the other night. "If we really mean that much to Tategami-senpai, we have to go out there and find her!"

They were dumbfounded by his remark, but they unanimously agreed. "We'll split up," said the male Senior. "Search all over Hikari-cho for Akane-kun!" They all ran out of the room, down the stairs, out the East Building, and out the gates to the hill.

Misora was the last, lagging behind as she dialed on her cell phone. Pamerald was flying over her. "Kurisu!" she yelled into the phone. "Call Iruka! Something happened to Tategami-senpai!"

* * *

The three met at the part by the foot of the hill. Their Gemite partners were with them. Misora held the remains of Akane's notebook to Opero, who sniffed on it. "I can't believe Tategami-senpai would do that to her club room," Kurisu commented.

"We have to assume that the Counterfeti had gotten to her," Iruka replied. "Like your club members said, we'll split up and find her ourselves. Opero will be able to sniff her out." But as she said this, Opero began to whine, rubbing his nose with his paws.

"Opero says that her scent has been clouded by Dullness-tsuu," Rubee translated. "He can't grab a hold of her like this-tsuu."

"Then that seals it-pii," Pamerald concluded. "She's been taken by th' Countafeti-pii."

Misora felt her heart drop a little. She placed her hands over her chest and bowed her head. "Kurisu…Iruka…please…help me find Tategami-senpai…"

The two looked at their friend, concerned for her emotional state. Then Kurisu placed her hand on Misora's shoulder. "It's okay, kiddo," she smiled. "We're all friends. We'll help each other out when we need it the most."

"Yes. But we have no time to waste." Opero jumped onto Iruka's back as she began to run. "I'm going to search by the downtown! Kurisu, you search the residential district, since Tategami-senpai lives around there!"

"On it!" As Kurisu began to head out, she turned to Misora. "Misora, do your best. We'll all find her, I promise." With Rubee in tow, the two of them left. Misora was all alone with Pamerald. She looked down at her Heart Ring on her left middle finger and held it to her chest. Then she wiped her eyes and turned to run out the park.

* * *

Time had passed since Akane arrived at a bridge just over the river at the edge of Hikari-cho. She looked down at the deep-red spot in the river, a reflection of her hair. "Not much longer, now…" she muttered.

"Tategami-senpai!" called out Misora as she ran to the bridge. Akane slowly turned her head. Misora could see the dullness in her eyes. "Tategami-senpai…what happened…"

"Fuuma-san…"

"Talk to me, Tategami-senpai…" Misora walked towards Akane, taking small steps. She was somewhat afraid of her as she is now. "Me…the other club members…we're worried about you. You destroyed our precious club room…why…"

"Why?" Soon, Akane fully turned herself to Misora, her head bowed forward. Her shoulders shook, and she threw herself back in a laugh with her hands over her eyes. "WHY?! Ask yourself that, Fuuma Misora!" Misora stopped when she heard her name. "I knew that I've hit my limit! That my time would end! But you of all people…you had to be the reminder I wanted to forget!"

"Th-the reminder? Forget?" The girl held her hand to her chest. "What're you talking about?"

"Don't feign ignorance!" Akane leaned on the railing of the bridge, narrowing her eyes at the Freshman. "Everything was fine until you showed up. I watched as you took the spotlight from me. Gaining the favor of my club members…they're mine. They're mine, you hear me?! My awards, my accomplishments, everything belongs to me!"

"No, Tategami-senpai!" Misora tried to get closer, but her feet were frozen. "I never had any intention of taking away your role as club president! I just…I wanted to carry your burden because it was too heavy for you. I wanted to see you have fun like everyone else, not drown yourself in your work."

"Shut up, Fuuma!" The senior's roar made Misora shiver. "He told me…he said that your words are as misleading as a siren's song. You'll destroy what I've worked so hard to build. You'll take it all from me! Your existence will take it all from me!"

He? Misora thought. Was someone behind this? Was someone else spreading lies about her?

"Misora, use your Heart Flasher-pii!" Pamerald perched herself onto the railing left of Misora.

"My Heart Flasher?"

"It's what allows you to turn into a Pretty Cure-pii. Summon it from your Heart Ring and look into her Heart Gem-pii!"

Misora closed her eyes, and her Pearl of Light twinkled on her finger. It release a ray of light that materialized the Heart Flasher. She then pointed it towards Akane, and a soft light shone itself onto the Senior's chest. "I can see it!" Misora exclaimed as she looked into the Counterfeit Heart in Akane's chest. "Is that…"

"Her Heart Gem's been replaced by a Counterfeit Heart-pii," Pamerald answered. "If it's a cubic zirconium, then HE'S the cause of her deception-pii."

"So YOU'RE the third Pretty Cure!" said a voice from nowhere. Misora looked around, only to hear a big splash. A large man made of clear blue crystal jumped out of the river below them and landed behind Akane. His red eyes narrowed as he grinned. "I heard you gave Madam Moiss some love. I congratulate you, love."

"Wh-who are you?!" Misora gasped. He looked like Madam Moiss, the Synthesan General she fought against last week. "Are you one of the Counterfeti?!"

"Misora!" called out Kurisu from behind as she, Iruka, and Opero ran up to her with Rubee flying over them. "That's Zir-Q, the Synthesan I first fought…"

"I've heard the story before," Iruka said. "You told me that he's quite strong."

"What lies did you tell Tategami-senpai?!" Kurisu was ready to knock some heads.

Zir-Q merely chuckled and crossed his giant arms. "They say humans are at their most vulnerable when they're about to lose something important to them. This girl…she was ready to give up on everything. I just manipulated her heart a little." His crystal hand rubbed Akane's hair. "Fragile humans are so…SO easy to control."

"Why you…"

"Kurisu, calm yourself…" Iruka placed her hand on Kurisu's shoulder to hold her back. Then she raised her Heart Flasher. "At a time like this, we know we have no choice…"

"But I don't want to fight Tategami-senpai!" exclaimed Misora. "Not like Kotaro-kun…"

"Foolish girl." Then Zir-Q placed his hand on Akane's back. "Relinquish your Luster and lose yourself in the Dullness of the world!" The cubic zirconium pulsated; it began to fester and grow, covering parts of Akane's body until a rather large Synthesan of cubic zirconium that took up the width of the bridge towered over the three girls and their Gemite partners. Akane floated in the middle, her body moving with the Synthesan's. "Destroy them, and take their Gems of Lights!"

"Woah, I haven't seen the big one since my first transformation," commented Kurisu as she held up her Heart Flasher. "But for Tategami-senpai…we have to fight. Are you girls ready?!"

The other two girls nodded, and they all closed their eyes. The world around them was dark and empty as the void. "It's…show time!" they called out and tossed their Heart Flashers into the air. "Pretty Cure! Lights…ON!" They snapped their fingers, and their Heart Flashers exploded into light, illuminating their world. White, blue, and yellow light sparkled as Kurisu flew upwards, covering in the white light. In flashes of pink, her white dress flowed out, followed by her purple shorts underneath. She dived backwards as Iruka zoomed, the blue light covering over her body; a short white skirt flowed over her body with her long cyan coat shooting out from the back. Then Misora zipped forward like a shooting star, twirling in the yellow light that dressed her yellow dress with purple frills on the side and white shorts underneath. A black ribbon tied itself around her waist, and white stars plastered themselves on Misora's hips. Kurisu's white boots formed on her feet, kicking blue and yellow sparkles at Iruka's and Misora's as their respective turquoise and yellow boots dressed themselves. They then held hands in a circle, their backs to each other, and Kurisu's white sleeves, Iruka's cyan, and Misora's yellow gloves placed themselves on their arms.

Then they kicked off in different directions. Kurisu's blonde hair untied itself and grew brighter and slightly longer. A pink ribbon tied itself onto her hair to form a ponytail, and Kurisu's purple ribbon popped onto her chest, hearts of diamond forming on both ribbons. Next Iruka's hair grew longer and lightened itself a bit, and a whitish-blue ribbon tied her hair into a thin ponytail. The turquoise ribbon popped itself onto her chest as a sapphire heart placed itself there. Misora's hair untied themselves from the bottom and grew longer. Two bits of light pushed her hair upwards into higher and spikier pigtails as the lights popped into solid yellow hair ties, forming the tips of shooting stars. Her strawberry hairclip popped into a heart-shaped pearl, and a purple ribbon popped onto her chest with its own pearl-shaped heart. They each opened their eyes to reveal changes from hazel to pink, green to blue, and blue to yellow. Finally, they all landed next to each other, Kurisu in the middle, and posed.

"Like the endless universe glittering inside a tiny diamond! Cure Diamond!"

"Like the vast ocean that sparkles towards the horizon! Cure Ocean!"

"Like the millions of stars twinkling in the night sky! Cure Starlight!"

Starlight stepped forward and twirled as Ocean flicked her hair and Diamond pounded her left fist into her palm. "Illuminate the hearts and become the beacons of hope!" They then posed together one last time. "ShiningHearts…Pretty Cure!"

"Synthesan! Destroy those buggers!" The Synthesan droned as it pulled its giant fist back.

"Diamond, Starlight, we have to get it off the bridge and away from the town!" Ocean commanded. "And don't let it damage the bridge!"

"On it!" Diamond moved in as fast as she good with Iruka following behind. They then pulled an abrupt stop and grabbed the fist, keeping it from touching the bridge's concrete. "Starlight!"

In a yellow blur, Starlight ran on the rail of the bridge and onto the arm of the Synthesan. She climbed to its shoulder and jumped towards the front of its face. "KiraKira Shooter!" Between her fingers, shurikens made of light formed. Then she tossed them at the Synthesan; they stuck onto the cubic zirconium shell, but it had no effect. With its free hand, the Synthesan made a swing at Starlight in midair. "KiraKira Chain!" Out of her wrist shot a star-linked chain of light; she swung at the wrist of the flying fist and flew under it, bringing herself back up on the fist. Then she pushed off and launched a spinning heel kick to the Synthesan's head. "Diamond!"

"Ocean, cover me!" Diamond ran towards the Synthesan after pushing its fist off and jumped towards its torso with her right fist back.

Meanwhile, Ocean had her left hand out with her thumb and index finger in an L shape, pointing at the Synthesan's chest. She made the same formation on her right hand and pulled it back. "GiraGira…" Her right index finger glowed blue and bubbled into a single drop of water. "…Straight!" Opening her right middle, ring, and pinky fingers, the droplet of water shot out into a full stream, soaring through the air towards the Synthesan's chest. The instant it hit the chest, Cure Diamond's right fist slammed into its stomach, sending it flying off the bridge and into the clearing behind it. Starlight landed next to Diamond as they watched the Synthesan fall.

"…I wanted it to be the best…" They heard the Synthesan talk as it got up. The Pretty Cure then charged it. As the bulky Synthesan attacked, they scattered and surrounded it, attacking it from all sides. "I wanted my last year in Junior High to be my best work! I wanted it to top my past works and keep getting better every year!" It backfisted a midair Diamond towards a tree and pounded down on Ocean. "But it was too much!" It lifted its leg to kick Starlight, but it turned out to be a light doppelganger. "I couldn't handle it anymore! I saw Fuuma-san and thought that if the Freshman Prodigy took over, I can make a subtle exit, stage left! And no one would notice!" She looked down at all the doppelgangers that surrounded her. "But I didn't want to give it up! Theater is my life! I won't let you take it from me!"

Starlight closed her eyes as the clones formed light shurikens in their fingers. "I never would have wanted to take away what you've worked hard to build," she replied as they all launched their shurikens at the Synthesan, which covered itself. The gargantuan Synthesan proceeded to attack each and every one of the clones. "In fact, if it gave you time to relax, I would have gladly taken your burden! But above all else, I wanted to see you smile doing what you love!" Starlight disappeared and reappeared above the Synthesan. Both of her middle and index fingers were covered in light, leaving a trail as she descended. "I have no direction in life that I want to take, but watching you and everyone else work so hard made me want to find it!" She struck her fingers down the sides of the Synthesan, leaving twin trails where it hit as the Synthesan stumbled backwards. "Tategami-senpai, I don't want you to quit! I'll stay by your side and help you make a play that'll top everything that's ever made in the history of Jyuunisujou!"

"Oh shut up, poppet," said a voice behind Starlight. As she turned, she felt a giant fist slam her on the side. She bounced off the dirt ground and skidded onto her feet. Zir-Q began to walk towards her, "cracking" his knuckles. "A direction in life? The only direction all life in this world will head to is a dulled world. A world without light. A world without dreams. A world without a future." He then launched himself towards Starlight. "And your future is just about over, love!"

As his fist brought itself closer to Starlight, two pairs of hands caught it. The yellow Pretty Cure had flinched, but when she opened her eyes, her taller allies, Diamond and Ocean, were standing before her, protecting her. "We'll take it from here, Starlight!" Ocean said.

"Hurry and save Tategami-senpai!" Diamond pushed the fist back and launched her own, only to be quickly blocked. She and Ocean began their flurries of kicks and punches while Zir-Q stepped back some, successfully dodging each of them. 'Is it me, or has this guy gotten stronger?!' Diamond thought.

"Diamond…Ocean…mm! I won't waste this opportunity you've given me!" As her allies fought with the Synthesan General, Starlight headed towards the Synthesan itself. She then jumped towards it with her fingers glowing again. "KiraKira Starlight!" In a flash, Starlight appeared behind the Synthesan, leaving a star pentagram behind her. The Synthesan's body cracked, and it groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diamond and Ocean continued their assault, but to no avail. Zir-Q wasn't letting up, but he also looked as if he wasn't trying. "Why are you stronger?!" Diamond roared, trying to land a hit. "Dammit, you're so frustrating!"

"You want to know a lil' secret, love?" Zir-Q appeared behind Diamond and Ocean. "When we first met, my little white friend, I was only at ten percent of my total strength. Then he grabbed the two and slammed them onto the dirt. "Now that I've gauged your strengths thanks to a lil' thing called research, twenty-five percent is all I need to beat you both."

"A…quarter?!" Ocean gasped as she was held down.

"Stop…messing…with us!" Diamond began to push Zir-Q's hand off of her, much to his surprise. She threw it into the air and landed a punch square into the same spot she cracked before. But this time, there was no crack. It sent him back a little, though. "No way…"

"If he was only a tenth strong when you first fought him, Diamond," Ocean analyzed as she got up, breathing heavily, "between then and now, we might not have a chance of beating him…"

Diamond froze. She stood there in thought. Then she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "No!" Her loud voice boomed in the field. "We are the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure! We won't give up or give in to any enemy, no matter how strong they are!" She then pointed at Zir-Q. "Even if you've only gone up by twenty-five percent!"

"Actually, he got up by fifteen percent…"

Zir-Q stared at them and smirked. "You managed to overpower me just a lil', love," he chuckled. "I'm impressed. I think this time…I'll go fifty percent on you." Hearing the word "fifty" made Diamond and Ocean freeze. They could sense his power rising and prepared to defend themselves.

* * *

"Now, while the Synthesan is down-tsuu!"

"Purify it with yer Gem o' Light-pii!"

Starlight stared at the giant Synthesan, which was on its knees. She looked at Akane inside, who looked as if she was in pain. "Tategami-senpai," she said and held her hand to her chest, "I will save you, no matter what. Then we can fulfill your goal together. I'll polish that which has dulled your heart!"

At these words, the lights in her fingertips glowed brighter as she pulled her arms back with her fingers spread. "Illuminate! Pearl of Light!" She pulled her body forward and her arms further back. She then stepped forward into a long front stance. From there, she jumped high into the air, the lights leaving a trail. As she rose into the air, two more copies of herself appeared on both sides. "Pretty Cure…Starlight…Shower!" Then she and her copies swung their hands forward. The lights shot out from their fingers with each consecutive swing, and they trailed through the sky they descended like shooting stars. Each "star" hit the Synthesan's body, and each explosion grew bigger and bigger with each hit. Starlight skillfully landed and twirled on the tip of her right foot like a ballerina as her copies disappeared into glitters of light. "Pollification…" Her left foot stepped down with her feet at shoulder-width, her left hand held her hip, and right hand formed a horizontal peace-sign over her winking right eye. "…complete!" There was a bigger explosion behind her which caused the cubic zirconium to shatter, and Akane's body descended onto the ground.

Just as Zir-Q began to power up, he heard the explosions and sighed. "Well, looks like our time together is over, my lovelies." His buff body began to decrease a little, and he rotated his neck. "You've been saved this time. We'll meet again, yeah?" With that, he disappeared.

* * *

"Tategami-senpai…Tategami-senpai…" At the sound of her name, Akane slowly opened her eyes. She was on the bridge, and Misora was looming over her. Behind Misora was Kurisu and Iruka. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay!"

"Fuuma-san…Suzumiya-san, President Tennouji…" She felt her head pulse a little, and she quickly grabbed it. "What happened…my memory went foggy, and…"

"Apparently, you slipped," Kurisu pointed out. There was a puddle of water behind Akane, thought it was actually caused from Zir-Q when he jumped out of the river. "They say this bridge is slippery when wet, y'know. Luckily, the bruise on your head isn't that bad."

"We contacted your club members," Iruka added. "They've been searching for you…"

Akane was still in a daze. "The Theater Club…was searching for me?"

"Tategami-san!" "Akane-kun!" "Tategami-senpai!"

Once more, her name was being called by different voice. She looked over Misora to find her club members running towards them. They were frantic, some of them near tears. Iruka and Kurisu moved out of the way as they dove and dog-piled on top of Akane and Misora. "Oof! Guys! Guys, you're too heavy!"

"Tategami-senpai, we were so worried!" sobbed one of the Freshman males that put her down the other night.

"We thought something might have happened to you!" exclaimed a Senior.

"We're so glad to see you're okay!" the Junior Daisuke added.

Hearing their sobs and cries made Akane a little teary-eyed. She squirmed out of their reach, leaving Misora being crushed at the bottom, and bowed to them on her knees. "I…apologize for making you all worry!" They all got up and smiled; they were all together, and that's all that matters. Misora then stepped forward and pulled out her notebook. Akane looked at it; it was titled "Tategami Akane's and Fuuma Misora's Theater Notebook." "Fuuma-san…"

"I…I'm not good at acting or anything," Misora admitted, "but watching you work…started something inside of me. I want to support you and everyone else in this club. So…let's work together…Tategami-senpai…"

Akane was completely touched. She hovered her hand over the notebook, then onto Misora's head. "I'm glad I made you my protégé," she said to her with a warm and loving smile. "Let's make the best play Jyuunisujou has ever seen."

Iruka looked at Kurisu, who was growing teary-eyed, and sighed. "Isn't this something like a scene from a play?" she asked as she pulled out her handkerchief and offered it to Kurisu.

"It's more like a movie's happy ending!" Kurisu sniffled and blew her nose into the handkerchief.

"H-Hey! Kurisu, that's gross, give that back!...No, wait, don't give it back! Just wash it!"

They all began to laugh at the sight as Kurisu waved the now dirty handkerchief at Iruka, who inched away and began to run from it, the blonde now chasing her. Misora looked on and held the notebook close to her chest, looking forward for the next club meeting.


	9. Iruka Becomes a Big Sister!

**Chapter 9 – GiraGira! Iruka Becomes a Big Sister!**

"I can't believe I'm eating with THE Suzumiya Kurisu!" Fumiko exclaimed as she inched closer to her fellow Karate team member. "I'm so happy I could just die!" The girls, now introduced to Misora's classmates, Rokujou Fumiko and Sagara Onji, had lunch in their usual spot. Their circle of friends was growing steadily. "Onji-kun, pinch me! Pinch me right here in the cheek!"

"Can't you just finish your food like a normal person?" Onji sighed as he took his octopus-shaped sausage by his chopstick. "The more you scream like that, the more people will stare at us…"

"Ah, what's wrong with staring?!" Kurisu appeared behind Onji and Fumiko, wrapping her arms around their necks with a big grin on her face. "There's nothing wrong with expressing a little individuality, right? So long as you're having fun, there's no problem here!"

"You say that, but there are laws for disturbing the peace," Iruka said as she placed some rice into her mouth. "If you were making that much of a ruckus in the downtown public, you'd be arrested right away."

"Right right, onee-sama~," Kurisu joked as she sat next to Iruka. A slight pink flashed onto her cheeks a little. "Ah, you blushed a little."

"I-I am not!" Iruka exclaimed, hiding her face. "Finish your meal!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So what are you guys doin' for Golden Week?" asked Mariko as she leaned on the tree behind her. "Got some mondo awesome trips comin' up and all?"

"Ah, my family will be taking Kotaro-kun to the beach," Misora replied. "They need time to mend what was sort of broken. Besides, I told them that I'd be doing research for Tategami-senpai for this summer's play."

"Ah, you're in the Theater Club, right?" Seina put down her bowl and wiped her lips. "I heard from Kurisu-kun that you're having fun. Maybe we at the Manga Club can offer some assistance."

"Th-that'd be great, thanks!"

As the crew began to exchange remarks with one another, Iruka sat there with her chopsticks in one hand and her bowl in the other. She then leaned towards Kurisu and whispered, "If you don't mind me asking, since this seems, how do you call it, 'up your alley'…what is manga?" Even though she was whispering, there was a dead silence in the group. "Wh-what?"

"No way no way no way!" Fumiko gasped. "President Tennouji doesn't know what Manga is?!"

"I-I didn't mean that I didn't know it! I've just...never experienced it!"

"Never EXPERIENCED it?!" Mariko grabbed Iruka by the shoulders and held her hand to the sky. "Manga is in every Japanese child's pastime! In every point of our lives, we must have read a manga that has captured us like the greatest of operas in Italy, or the most fantastic musicals in New York!"

"I-I don't understand…"

"Even I'm taken aback by this," Onji muttered. "President Tennouji, have you never picked up a manga book in your life?"

"N-No! I mean, yes! I mean...father calls them silly comics and that I shouldn't even set eyes upon them! That there is no value in them like there is in literature!"

Yuki sat there with her spoon to her lips, and a sigh escaped from them. "…How sad…" she simply said, and it felt like Cure Ocean's own GiraGira Straight shot through Iruka's heart in shame.

"Um…I haven't read manga either," Misora chimed in, and now all eyes were on her. "I mean…Kotaro-kun reads these at his school, but our parents never really allowed us to buy them from the book stores. They mostly wanted me to focus on my studies. This was back then, I mean…um…is that bad?"

Such a big discovery for them, and completely draining. Then Kurisu stood up, brushing the grass from her skirt. "It's decided!" she exclaimed to the group. "Then this coming Golden Week holiday, I'm taking you two to the book store to read on manga!" Iruka looked up at Kurisu with a stupefied look while Misora clapped excitedly. "To be robbed of your childhood…it's important to be educated while you're still young!"

"Um…you know, you DON'T exactly have to read manga," Seina said, but Mariko held her back by the mouth.

"Shhh, don't tell them," she snickered. "It's funnier this way. Sorry, Kurisu, but I can't go. We're having a cook-out in our beach house."

"I'll have to decline as well," Seina added politely. "It'd be nice to help you guys out, but we'll be away for the first holiday of Golden Week."

"As much as I really really REALLY wanna," Fumiko stated, "I have to decline, Kurisu-senpai. Our family will be traveling the country on family business during the vacation."

Yuki stopped sipping her can of green tea and sighed. She looked at the others and simply stated, "…New York City…"

'Damn you rich people,' Kurisu cursed under her breath, really hoping that at least Seina would've been able to help her out. But then she realized that Onji hadn't said anything yet. "What about you, Onji?" she asked. "You got plans?"

"Since when were we on a first-name basis?" the green-haired Freshman hissed. "Anyway, can't. I'll be busy all vacation."

Feeling defeated, Kurisu sat back. "Well, looks like it's just us, then."

"Is there a reason you wanted other people to come?" Iruka questioned.

"Not really. The more the merrier, right?"

* * *

Zir-Q stood in the darkness of the throne room. He looked up to Lord Glass, who had summoned him there for a brief meeting. "Forgive me, my lord," he apologized with his huge arm to his stomach as he slightly bowed. "I was careless and underestimated the Pretty Cure's ability to purify the Synthesan. I will take any punishment you deem fit."

There was a bit of silence between them, and Zir-Q grew anxious for his Lord's reply. "Zir-Q," the grand voice of Lord Glass echoed, "do you know why we must collect the Luster of the people of Earth?"

The big Synthesan General of cubic zirconium paused. Then he answered, "T-To rid the world of its light, and bring about a darkness that will dull and shatter it."

Once more, there was a bit of silence. Unbeknownst to Zir-Q, the old Synthesan Cor was watching by in the shadows, listening in on the conversation. At Zir-Q's answer, Cor simply chuckled to himself. "The humans of Earth seem to have a never-ending abundance of Luster," Lord Glass continued. "You can take their Luster away, but it will return. The reason for this is because they have hope."

"Hope, my lord?"

"The hope I speak of…are those infernal Pretty Cure. Since the early days of the War, they have been a thorn in our side." Lord Glass then stood, gripping his clear fists tightly. "But if you take away that hope, nothing will stop us from achieving our goals and ridding the universe of its Luster. Do you understand me, Zir-Q?"

"M-My lord…"

Then Cor's chuckle became apparent as he stepped out of the shadows. "Madame Moiss is still being repaired from her last battle with the Pretty Cure," he stated. "She's not as resilient as you are, and her impatience will be her downfall." He then held up a piece of cubic zirconium. It was cut into the shape of a gem, but there was a black swirling energy inside it. "This is yours, your Rock Heart. With this, you can collect even more Luster than before."

Zir-Q carefully picked up the small object with his giant fingers, holding it up to his red eyes. "Amazing…is this the Luster we've collected?"

"Where there is Light, there is Darkness," Cor simply replied, rubbing his crystalline chin. "All it takes is a bit of tinkering. It's not at all hard when you've lived as long as I have." He then opened his eyes to look up at Zir-Q. "Think of this as a gift from Lord Glass. You've been given a new power. Do not let it go to waste."

The Synthesan General was speechless. He then turned to Lord Glass and raised his arms. "By your will, my lord," he roared, "I will not fail you! I shall personally bring an end to the Pretty Cure with this new power!" Lord Glass simply sat down at his follower's declaration and Cor chuckled to himself.

* * *

"CRAAAAAAAP!" Through Hikari-cho's residential district, Kurisu zoomed through streets, squeezed through alleyways, and spun through passer-bys just to get to the train station. She wore a pink shirt with a thin dark purple long-sleeved shirt underneath; her blue denim shorts were rolled up to her thighs, showing a considerable amount of leg from the shorts to her loose socks, finally ending with her white sneakers that ran along the pavement. "I can't believe I woke up laaate!" she exclaimed.

Just above her, Rubee buzzed by, trying to remain out of site. "That's because you were too excited last night and couldn't sleep-tsuu," he sighed. "Honestly, Kuri-tsuu, how can you forget to set your alarm clock-tsuu? If I hadn't woke you up, you would've went from late to not-even-coming-tsuu."

"Stuff it, Rubee!" she huffed as she climbed the hill to the train station. She could hear the hiss of the train at the top. "Oh crap! Time to go double time! DORYAAAAAA!" Then she bursted into a full sprint to the top of the hill. It saved a bit of time, but then she had to pay for a ticket at the machine. As the ticket printed, she rushed the machine and shook as she kept looking at the train. The ticket then came out, and she swiped it out of the slot, ran to the gates, and pushed the ticket it in. "I'm gonna make it!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna make it!" Just as she was about to reach the door, her left foot slammed into the back of her right. She felt her body fall forward, as in slow motion, and slam into the ground. Then she heard the door close in a hiss. "Noooo…" she groaned, reaching out for the train as it left the station. Her forehead hit the ground, and she felt absolutely defeated. Rubee, meanwhile, was laughing hysterically above the station.

* * *

As Misora explored the downtown area, she looked up at the street sign and tilted her head. She was wearing a long white dress and a yellow sweater over. "Huh?" she said. "I passed here, didn't I?"

"Are we lost-pii?" Pamerald ask, perched on Misora's shoulder, though in a low whisper that no one can hear.

"I-I think so…" Misora was embarrassed to admit it. "I hardly come into the shopping district much, and Kotaro-kun is busy with his studies before he and my parents go off on their vacation. So he can't really help me with directions." She looked down into her phone and at the text message Kurisu had sent her. "But he goes to the same book store that Kurisu goes to, at least. So it'll be easy to spot when I find it."

"Maybe they're already there-pii."

"I sure hope so." The girl let out a small chuckle. "I'd feel somewhat bad if I was the first one. I at least hope Iruka found the place first…"

* * *

In reality, Iruka was walking by along the lake path in a park. She wore a short white collared shirt over a cyan top, and her black jeans sat snugly on her legs. A green bag was slung around her left shoulder. The place was Hikari-cho's Central Park, and it was bigger than the one by the road to school. It was very green and beautiful. "I accidentally got off a stop early," Iruka sighed, seemingly talking to herself, but Opero was running through the bushes, trying to remain hidden, "but I usually come here around this time on my days off to think. I guess I'm just not used to a sudden change of pace…"

"Wan!" Iruka heard Opero reply from the bushes.

Iruka simply laughed to herself. "I know, we should get to the others quickly." As she prepared to turn to the left most path, she looked at the lake one last time. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a little girl crouching down in front of the railing, looking at the lake. She wore a magenta dress with darker fills at the bottom and green shoes; she also wore an orange shirt over it. On her back was a green bookbag, and in her arms was a penguin dressed in brown clothing, like a detective. It just lacked a pipe like a certain detective would use. Iruka paused for a minute and walked towards the girl. "Are you okay?" she asked. The girl said nothing. As Opero walked out of the bushes towards Iruka, he was surprised to be grabbed so suddenly. "Look, I have one too," Iruka smiled. "His name is Opero. Would you like to play with him?"

Just as before, the girl said nothing. Just behind Iruka, Opero fell to his feet and front paws in defeat and shame, obviously upset that the girl would not play with him. Iruka chuckled a little, somewhat speechless of this development for her Fairy partner. Then she looked down at the doll in the girl's arms. "Oh, I see you're a fan of Detective PenRin. I don't see many nowadays."

The girl was silent for a bit, and then she turned her head to Iruka. She had a blank expression on her face. "…You know Detective PenRin?" she asked. "…My classmates say that the series is old because it ended last year. I'm surprised someone like you watches it. How come?"

Iruka looked at the girl and tried to find a response. When she thought of one, she winked with her finger to her lip. "It's-a-se-cret," she teased.

Feeling rejected, the girl looked back into the lake. After a bit of silence, she stood. "…I ran away from home…" she finally said, "because…it doesn't feel like home anymore."

The older girl was surprised to hear this, especially from someone who seems to be in Elementary School. "Why is that?" Iruka asked.

Once more, the girl was silent. She then held up Detective PenRin and moved her thumb on its head. "It's-a-se-cwet!" the girl said, trying to mimic Detective PenRin's voice. She stopped and held the doll to her chest once more. "…You wouldn't understand, anyway…"

Iruka looked at the girl; she can feel great sadness from her, and on such a great holiday. She didn't want to leave her alone; as she looked around, she could see the train station up the path. She then crouched down in front of the girl with a smile. "Then spend the day with me," she said. "I don't mind. A cute girl like you should be smiling like this." As she let out a wide grin, the girl chuckled a little. Then she felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her bag. "Hello?...Oh, Misora!...You found the place and Kurisu isn't there? Why am I not surprised…oh, I got a bit…sidetracked is all…yes, I'm on my way." After she hung up, Iruka paused and looked down at the girl. She then smiled once more and said, "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

In front of the book store, Kurisu is huffing and puffing next to Misora. "I had…to run…all the way from uptown…" she breathed, "…because I missed the train…and I'm tired…and exhausted…so someone explain to me…" She then pointed at Iruka, who was simply waving at the two. "…why the Student Council President brought along a child to our outing?!"

"Well…" Misora said, looking at her cell phone. There was a text message from Iruka stating that she was bringing an extra person; unfortunately, Kurisu didn't get the memo. "W-We can have fun with it, right? Her name's Tsukishima Nanako, so get along with her, Kurisu."

"That lady's scary…" Nanako muttered, hiding behind Iruka's legs.

Misora then looked at the doll in Nanako's hand and smiled. "Detective PenRin, huh? I really liked that show a lot when it aired."

"Really? I couldn't see the appeal of it," Kurisu replied, wiping her forehead.

"Tennouji-san," said Nanako, "why are we at a bookstore?" The bookstore was called "Book Out," a used-book store popular in Hikari-cho.

"Eh?" Iruka looked at Nanako, trying to find an answer. It would be embarrassing if she were to tell a younger child that she hasn't read manga in her life. She looked around, trying to come up with something, and then her eyes lit up. "Th-the truth is out!" she exclaimed, taking Kurisu and Misora by surprise. "In truth, I was sent a message by Detective PenRin, who says she was captured by some evil men!" Nanako's eyes also lit up as she listened. "One of the clues that Detective PenRin left for me is in this very bookstore!" She then pointed at the doors of the store just past Kurisu in a dramatic fashion, and Kurisu went off to the side to laugh. "But I can't do this alone, so I gathered my friends to help me on this secret mission! Please help me, Nanako-chan, and we'll save Detective PenRin together!"

"Yes!" Nanako excitedly replied, nodding enthusiastically. "For Detective PenRin!" Hand in hand, Iruka took Nanako into the book store, and Misora simply watched. To her surprise, she found herself snickering, and eventually laughing to herself.

* * *

It was a very busy day. Misora was reading manga after manga, specifically a shounen-ai manga as her cheeks turned pinker and deeper as she flipped each page. Kurisu was looking at the new release of "Sengoku Days," a 4-komna historical comedy of famous Sengoku period warlords, and couldn't help but laugh at each page, getting quite a few looks. Meanwhile, Nanako was dragging Iruka around on their search for Detective PenRin. While Iruka really wanted to read a manga, she had put Nanako first, who was having the time of her life; but both were unaware of the amount of looks they were getting from the employees.

It was already reaching midday, and Iruka and Nanako sat in front of a crepe café. "Misora and I will get you two something," Kurisu called out. "Stay out of trouble, you too!"

"I-I don't need to hear that from YOU, Kurisu!" Iruka hissed, and her two friends had already went inside. She sighed and placed her bag on the table, taking out a shopping bag. It was from Book Out, and it seemed she had bought the first volume of the Detective PenRin manga. 'How long has it been since I've heard the name…' she said to herself with a nostalgic smile.

Nanako was playing with her doll until she looked up and saw Iruka's nostalgic smile. She felt a bit of longing from that smile and spoke up. "You know…I ran away because…" she all of a sudden said, grabbing Iruka's attention, "…mommy is getting a new daddy…my real daddy passed away in an accident two years ago. He gave me this toy…" She held up Detective PenRin closer to herself. "…a few months before he died…with mommy getting a new daddy, Detective PenRin is all I have left…"

Iruka couldn't help but feel sad for the girl. Her father passing away while she is still young, and her mother remarrying now while she's still healing…no, Iruka understood that the mother is doing it for her. Nanako is still too young to understand, but in time, she will. "Your mother still loves you lots," Iruka replied, placing her hand on Nanako's after she moved her seat closer. "And your real father is still protecting you. In here…" First she pointed to the doll. "…And in here…" Then she pointed to Nanako's heart. "Don't hate your mother because she's met someone else. She doesn't want you to feel lonely, and I don't want you to be lonely, too."

Nanako paused and looked up at Iruka. Then she placed her own hand on top of hers. "Hey…will you be my big sister?" she asked. Iruka was surprised by this sudden request. "If you're my big sister…then I won't feel alone anymore. Even if mommy gets a new daddy, I'll still have you…can I call you Iruka-oneesan?"

The older girl's eyes widened and watered. For the first time in her life, she was called an onee-san, a big sister. As an only child, Iruka has often wondered what it was like to have younger siblings like Misora and her brother Kotaro. Now she is granted a younger girl of a different caste, but is still willing to ask her to be her sister. All of a sudden, Iruka brought Nanako close to her in an embrace, an act that confused the girl. "Yes…" she tearfully answered. "I'll be your onee-san…and I'll always protect you, Nanako-chan."

"You promise?" Nanako asked.

Then Iruka went into her bag. There were two keychains in her hand, one of Detective PenRin and one of an orange tabby cat, also in detective clothes. She looped the PenRin keychain around Nanako's pinky, and Iruka took the cat and put it around her own pinky. Then the two locked pinkies together. "I promise. We'll always be sisters."

* * *

Later that night, Nanako was sitting in her dinner table, looking at her doll and her new keychain. She was smiling really happily. Her mother was chopping vegetables in the kitchen. "I heard you made a friend," she said from her work station. "She was very kind enough to drop you off home after you stormed off like that."

"That was Iruka-oneesan!" Nanako smiled. "We went looking for Detective PenRin, and we had crepes with her friends, and we became sisters!" She was really happy with today. The mother smiled, relieved that Nanako was finally smiling. She couldn't imagine that a complete stranger would befriend her daughter, but she seemed trustworthy. She also seemed very familiar. "I wanna see her again! You should meet her, mommy!"

"I'd very much like to," the mother replied. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. "Dear, can you get the door, please?"

"Okay!" Nanako jumped off her chair and ran to the door after putting on her slippers. When she opened the door, her doll dropped. At the door was a young man, probably in his mid-twenties. He wore a white collared shirt, a blue tie, and gray trousers, as well as round glasses that seemed to go down his nose. He looked as if he had just got off work. "…H-Harada-san…" His name was Harada Watsuki.

"Good evening, Nanako-chan," Watsuki smiled, rubbing her head. "Did you have a good day today?" Nanako didn't say anything and just picked up her doll. "I'm sorry for dropping by all of a sudden, but there was something I wanted to give you."

"Dear!" the mother, Tsukishima Anya, called out and ran to the door. The two embraced, kissed in front of Nanako and moved towards the dining room. "I didn't expect you over so soon! I'm still cooking dinner, you know."

"I got off work early," Watsuki replied. "I stopped by the toy store and picked up something for Nanako-chan." When Nanako walked towards the dining room, she saw the man who was her mother's lover pull out something from his bag. It was a doll, an orange tabby cat in detective clothing. "Nanako-chan, this is Detective Nyan. He's the detective of truth and justice and the successor of Detective PenRin. I thought it'd be nice to give one to you when I had the chance."

Nanako was silent. She held Detective PenRin closer to her and bit her bottom lip. "Are you…trying to replace daddy?" she asked all of a sudden. Watsuki was taken aback by this.

"Nanako, don't say such things," Anya said.

"But…But Harada-san is giving me a doll to replace daddy's!" Nanako held Detective PenRin even tighter. "He's trying to replace daddy, I know it! I don't wanna forget daddy! Why are you, mommy?!" Anya was shocked and didn't know how to reply. She never knew that this was Nanako's turmoil. "Don't you love daddy anymore?! Are you trying to forget daddy?!"

"N-Nanako-chan, I'd never try to replace your father." Watsuki was speechless, but he tried to calm the situation. "He was a good man, and I deeply respected him. I would never in my life try to replace him in yours."

"No, you are!" Tears were streaming down from Nanako's face. "You don't understand! You're not one of us! Daddy was my daddy, and he'd never want this! You're not my daddy, and you never will be!" With those words, Nanako turned and ran out the house.

"Nanako!" Anya cried.

"Anya, stay here!" Watsuki commanded as he ran out as well, trying to put on his shoes along the way. He then gave chase after Nanako in the dark streets, but he didn't know where she had run off to. "Nanako-chan! Nanako-chan, where are you?!"

'Iruka-oneesan…' Nanako thought, holding PenRin close to her as she ran through the streets and up the hill where the moon was in full view. "Iruka-oneesan…Iruka-oneesan will protect me…she promised…Iruka-oneesan promised…"

"Nanako-chan!" Watsuki called out and gave chase towards Nanako up the hill. But he was not expecting a figure in the shadows to bump into him and fell backwards onto the pavement. "Ow!" he groaned and looked up. The figure was big, shadowed by the moon. He had large arms and armor jutting out from about his shoulders. His glowing red eyes stared down at Watsuki, who could see the moon right through his bare crystalline body. "Wh-who are you?!" he stuttered and stood up.

"Harada-san?" Nanako looked back to see the figure in front of Watsuki. The figure then raised his big right arm, and there was a loud whack. Watsuki was knocked over to the trash cans on the side and laid there motionless. "Harada-san!"

"Now now, poppet," said the big figure as he turned towards Nanako. His eyes gleamed as he looked into the dulled and cracking tourmaline in Nanako's heart. "I'm only here for your Heart Gem. Nothing more." He thrusted his palm forward, and Nanako felt herself lift in the air. The tourmaline Heart Gem shattered, and a cubic zirconium Counterfeit Heart replaced it. Then the figure caught her and cradled her into his big arms with a chuckle. "Good girl. Now…let's find us a Gem of Light, yes?"

* * *

In Iruka's room, Opero slept on the rug in the middle as Iruka sat by her dresser. She was in a night gown as she looked at the Detective Nyan keychain in her left hand, her right resting on the first volume of the Detective PenRin manga with a bookmark sticking out of it. She held the keychain to her forehead and smiled brightly. "…Hee hee…onee-san…Iruka-oneesan, huh?"


	10. The Bonds of Family

**Chapter 10 – GiraGira! The Bond of Families**

"Hm?" Misora lifted her head as she twirled the pen in her hand. Her other hand was holding her cellphone to her ear. "How to be a big sister?"

"Yeah." Iruka was walking through the park this fine day, taking the same route she did before. Opero was running through the bushes just as he did last time, trying to keep up with Iruka. "You know…because you've been a big sister all your life."

"Well, there were…some complications about that." It wasn't until recently that the four of them started acting like a family, and it was when she became a Pretty Cure that she and Kotaro made amends. "I don't exactly have a lot of 'experience' being a big sister."

"But what about now? Like, after you became a Pretty Cure?"

Misora thought about it a bit. It was true that she and Kotaro have made a few memories since they became closer, but it was perplexing that Iruka would ask this all of a sudden. "Hm…I guess…oh, there were some good memories before Kotaro-kun and I got off at the wrong foot." She couldn't believe that she had forgotten these memories. "When we were younger, we would play together during the free time we had. It was fun because those were the only moments we had together. If you want to describe what being a sister or a sibling is like, it's being close to the one person you care about and being there for them."

"Being close to the one person I care about…" Iruka stopped at the spot where she Nanako the previous day. She was all the student president could think about. With her family problems at such a young age, Nanako is prone to getting her Heart Gem stolen…no, it was much more than that. Way much more than that. "I…I understand."

"Don't forget, Iruka," Misora added as she leaned on her chair, "being a bigger sister is hard work. You have to be prepared to face the challenges that come with being a big sister."

"The…challenges?"

"You'll know when it comes."

As Iruka processed the thought, her phone began to beep. Who would call her while she's already on the phone? Of course, it's Kurisu. "Hold on, Misora. I'm getting a call Kurisu." Immediately, she switched the call. "Hello?...WHAT?!"

* * *

At Hikari-cho General Hospital, Iruka ran to the desk. "I'm here to see Harada Watsuki, please!" she exclaimed. The receptionist gave Iruka the room number and pointed to the elevator. After getting on and off the elevator, she instinctively ran to the room number designated for Harada Watsuki, Nanako's mother's fiancé. "Kurisu!" she exclaimed as she slid the door open quickly. She wasn't expecting a chop to the forehead by Kurisu.

"Hey, I know you're rich and all, but we're in a hospital," Kurisu scolded. "No running in the halls, and no yelling." She looked behind her; Watsuki was in bed, his eyes closed, with Tsukishima Anya sitting next to her. "I figured you'd know these two, since she's Nanako-chan's mother."

"Nanako-chan's mother?" This was the first time Iruka had met Anya; she is a very beautiful woman, she thought. She deduced who the sleeping man was and was surprised at how young he was. "What's going on, Kurisu? Why did you call me here?"

Anya turned to Iruka and bowed to her. "You must be Tennouji Iruka," she said politely. "I am Nanako's mother, Tsukishima Anya. My daughter wouldn't stop talking of you…" At the mention of Nanako, she bit her bottom lip.

Iruka looked around, but she didn't see Nanako anywhere. "Tsukishima-san…where…where is Nanako?"

Anya paused, and then she sat back down. "She and Watsuki…she misunderstood Watsuki's intentions and ran off into the night. Watsuki went after her, but…I was waiting for hours, and they never returned. So I asked for help from the neighborhood. I never knew you, a daughter of the Tennouji family, was a friend of Suzumiya-san here."

"I've met Tsukishima-san a few times when I go grocery shopping," Kurisu added. "We talk a lot, and she helps me pick out things for cooking. I never knew Nanako-chan was her daughter, since I never really asked. The neighborhood and I went looking for Harada-san and Nanako-chan…but I found Harada-san knocked out by some garbage cans. He was bleeding bad, like someone hit him."

"No one…no one couldn't find Nanako anywhere…all Suzumiya-san found was…was…" From the bed, Anya took out Detective PenRin. Iruka knew that it was definitely Nanako's. "Please…I know it's a lot to ask of the Tennouji family, but you're the only one I can possibly ask at this point…please…find Nanako-chan…she's all I have left…"

Iruka hesitated, but when she looked at the doll, she nodded. "I'm going to need that doll," she said, and Anya gave her the doll. She then motioned Kurisu outside and waited for her. When the door closed, she spoke up. "I'm going to have to ask you a big favor…you're not going to school at all during the Golden Week break, right?"

"I never do," Kurisu smirked. "Like to take a break some time."

"I can't afford to miss school because I have to deal with Student Council stuff." She looked at the doll and handed it to Kurisu. "I'm going to lend you Opero for the next few days. If he can find the Gems of Light, he can find Nanako-chan. I trust his nose."

"That's asking a lot, Iruka," Kurisu said as she looked down at the doll. "But y'know, I'm a girl that never gives up. I'll find Nanako-chan before you finish that manga you bought!"

"Y-You knew?!" Immediately, the student president blushed. "A-Anyway, I'm counting on you, Kurisu. Right now…you're the only one I can ask."

"Why not Misora?"

"She's probably going to be at school, too. So I need someone who's lazy enough to skip."

"…Oh, THANKS."

* * *

It's been a few days, and no word from Kurisu. Misora and Iruka were the only ones out of their circle of friends that returned to school during the Golden Week break. Misora said that she had to meet with Tategami Akane while Iruka had to take care of Student Council business. Iruka looked through the phone's news; they called Nanako's disappearance a kidnapping, and with Harada Watsuki unconscious, there wasn't a lead on her kidnapper. But the Sapphire of Light inside her already believed what had happened, and it was her duty to bring Nanako back.

"President Tennouji!" called out Aoba Jinsuke as Iruka snapped back to reality. She looked out towards the tables to her left and right at the students who did come to class, including Jinsuke who had been reported with a huge change of heart since his little fiasco and the Student Council Treasurer, Junior Manabe Chisato. Jinsuke placed his hand on his hip. "Dazing off during a meeting? I'm surprised, President Tennouji. Did something happen during the first half of the Golden Week break?"

"President Tennouji," Chisato spoke up timidly, "you've been silent the entire time Vice-President Aoba was talking. Is everything okay?"

Iruka looked back down at her phone and closed it. "I-I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's been a…hectic weekend. Please, Aoba-senpai, continue."

"…Ahem…as I was saying, the softball club is requesting a change of bats and new equipment for their new recruits. They've already placed an order with us and left us in charge of processing-"

As Jinsuke reported, Iruka's phone went off. She looked down to find that it was from Kurisu. "E-Excuse me, Aoba-senpai!" she exclaimed and stood up to answer her phone. "Hello? Kurisu?!"

"Iruka! Opero found a lead!" Kurisu said as she ran uphill towards the train station from the residential district. "It's been cold these past few days, but his nose has finally picked up something! Rubee and Pamerald went ahead to pick you and Misora up, so go get her!"

"Right! I'm on my way!" As she closed her phone, she took her bag behind her. "Aoba-senpai, you will take care of everything for today and tomorrow," she said to the Vice President.

"Wh-what?! Me?! A-Are you sure, President Tennouji?"

"I have important business to take care of, and I don't have the time to stay here!" There was a hint of urgency in her voice that took the few members of the Student Council by surprise. "You're the acting President until after the Holidays. I'm off!"

They watched the frantic president leave, and all eyes were now on a bewildered Jinsuke. He looked at Chisato, who gave him a reassuring nod. Once more, he cleared his throat and fixed his glasses. "Um…where do I begin…"

* * *

As Iruka and Misora run through the courtyard and down the hill; leading them were Rubee and Pamerald. "Pami!" Misora called out. "Is it true that Opero and Kurisu found Nanako-chan?"

"Opero's nose isn't somethin' to reckon with-pii," Pamerald replied. "His nose can sniff out even a Gem of Light if he knows th' scent-pii."

"That's why Opero is Shineburgh's greatest treasure hunter-tsuu," added Rubee. "But there's no time to waste-tsuu! Pamerald, can you carry these two-tsuu?"

"Do ya doubt my strength-pii?" Pamerald confidently smirked and lowered herself to Iruka and Misora. "Grab on-pii!"

"Um…what are we grabbing on to?" Iruka questioned. She watched Misora take hold of Pamerald's left leg. "Wait, what are you going to do?"

"Grab on, an' y'll see-pii." Though she hesitated, Iruka took Pamerald's other leg. All of a sudden, she and Misora found themselves rising off the ground; Pamerald was actually able to pick them both up with her feet and fly in the air. Soon, they were pretty high. "Opero isn't th' only one with a gift-pii. I can carry objects more than ten times my weight."

"Too high! Too high!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Oh my, this is so much fun!" Misora squealed.

"Kuri-tsuu is waiting for us at the Central Park-tsuu! There's no time to waste-tsuu! Full speed ahead-tsuu!"

* * *

Kurisu stood at the train station, rubbing Opero's wrinkly head as the opal Gemite dog panted, his tail wagging. She looked up to see a flying Iruka and Misora, being brought down by Pamerald. "…Did you two hitch a ride on a Gemite?" she asked in disbelief.

"Remind me…to never do that again…" Iruka sighed, holding her heart steady. "Where's Nanako-chan?" They all turned to where Kurisu pointed; Nanako was where Iruka had first met her, by the barricades that surrounded the lake. "Nanako-chan…Nanako-chan!" Instinctively, Iruka ran around the path and towards Nanako, who was crouching down like before. But when the girl faced Iruka, her eyes were a dull red. "No…Nanako-chan…"

"Iruka-neesan…" Nanako mumbled as she stood up. "Where…where were you…you lied to me, Iruka-neesan…"

"What…what are you talking about?"

Nanako looked up at Iruka and balled her tiny hands into fists. "I love Mama and Papa...I love Iruka-neesan. But Papa is gone, and Mama betrayed me and Papa by replacing him…"

"Nanako-chan, your mother has been looking for you. She's worried about you." Iruka began to approach Nanako, but Nanako backed away. "I've been worried about you, too. Let's go home, Nanako-chan."

"No!" At her word, Kurisu screamed as Zir-Q pushed the blonde down, taking the Detective PenRin doll from her and reappeared behind Nanako.

"You!" Iruka hissed.

"This love is supposed to be your big sister?" Zir-Q chuckled, tossing the doll into the air with his big hand. "She couldn't even protect you from me. She won't protect you from your Mama and new Papa. She's a liar, isn't she?"

These words were feeding the negativity in Nanako's heart, and Iruka was enraged by this. "Leave her alone, you brute!"

"I'm not going home!" Nanako yelled back. "I don't have a home anymore! Why will you take me back to people who don't love me?! That means you don't love me too!"

As Misora helped Kurisu back up, they walked up to Iruka from behind. "She's too far gone," Misora reasoned. "That…monster took her Luster and dulled her Heart Gem!"

"I know…" Iruka clenched her fists. "But…I didn't want it to be like this…I don't want to hurt Nanako-chan…"

Zir-Q's eyes flashed as he grinned madly. "Ha! You poppets don't want to hurt her?! Resigning before the battle even begins is a sign of weakness! I'll have her take your Gems of Light and get rid of all of you!" Then he held up a small cubic zirconium stone. It was filled with dark energy. "With this, the Rock Heart." First, he thrusted his palm towards Nanako's back. "Relinquish your Luster…" He then held up the Detective PenRin doll with the Rock Heart floating over it. "…and lose yourself to the Dullness of the world!" The Rock Heart festered in conjunction with the Counterfeit Heart in Nanako. It embedded itself into the doll as it fused with Nanako. Taking her place was a large Detective PenRin, but rather feral and dangerous-looking. Cubic zirconium pillars protruded from its shoulders and back. "Peeeeen!" it roared.

"What is that?!" Kurisu gasped.

"It seems the Counterfetis have gained a new power-tsuu!" Rubee exclaimed. "Quickly-tsuu! Transform!"

Iruka hesitated, looking at the Sapphire of Light around her finger. She truly wanted to avoid fighting Nanako with all her heart. Misora held her hand as Kurisu placed hers on her shoulder. With the reassurance from her friends, Iruka accepted her duty as a Pretty Cure. "Let's do this, girls!" Their Heart Flashers came out of their Heart Rings, and the world around them became dark as they yelled in unison, "It's…show time!" They then tossed the Heart Flashers into the air. "Pretty Cure! Lights…ON!" Their Heart Flashers exploded, and their world was brightened. Sparkles of light rained down on their bodies, changing them into their dresses. Their boots and gloves/sleeves exploded onto their feet and forearms, and their hair and eyes magically changed themselves. In no time, their transformation was complete.

"Like the endless universe glittering inside a tiny diamond! Cure Diamond!"

"Like the vast ocean that sparkles towards the horizon! Cure Ocean!"

"Like the millions of stars twinkling in the night sky! Cure Starlight!"

Starlight stepped forward and twirled as Ocean flicked her hair and Diamond pounded her left fist into her palm. "Illuminate the hearts and become the beacons of hope!" They then posed together one last time. "ShiningHearts…Pretty Cure!"

The PenRin Synthesan waddled forward and thrusted its wing fist towards the three Pretty Cure, but they jumped out of the way in time. There was huge crack and crater in the path. Diamond landed on its right and jumped forward at the Synthesan with her right fist raised. But it caught wind of her and swung its forward wing to the side. She covered herself as she was knocked down onto the path behind the Synthesan, bouncing onto the green. "Holy…this thing is stronger than the ones we've faced before!"

"Diamond!" Starlight gasped as she formed light shurikens between her fingers. "KiraKira Shooter!" As she tossed the shurikens towards the Synthesan, it reached its other wing forward; it dispelled the shurikens and grabbed Starlight. "Agh!"

"GiraGira Straight!" A fast stream of water hit the back of the wing, causing the Synthesan to drop Starlight. It turned its attention to Ocean, who fired the attack. She was balancing herself on the barricade as she pulled her right hand back like an archer. On the tip of her right index finger was a droplet of water. "Nanako-chan!"

"Iruka-neesan, you liar!" The Synthesan reached out to grab Ocean, but she jumped out of the way as her perch was destroyed. She wasn't aware that it used its other wing to punch Ocean out of the sky, breaking her second Straight. As Ocean slammed onto the floor the Synthesan tried to grab her, but Diamond and Starlight pushed its wing, holding it back. "I wanted to run away from it all! I wanted Papa back! I wanted Iruka-neesan to replace Papa!" Ocean was horrified by these words. "Iruka-neesan can never replace Papa! Iruka-neesan can't protect me at all!"

"Nanako-chan…" Ocean held her hand to her chest. "I wanted to protect you…I wanted to be your big sister…but there are some things I just can't do and is not my place to…I'm sorry, Nanako-chan…I'm sorry I failed you…"

"And are you going to give up here?!" yelled Diamond as she used her strength with Starlight to push the wing back. "That's not the Ocean I know! The Ocean I know would find a solution to the problem in a heartbeat! The Ocean I know isn't a failure! She's a successful woman with a future brighter than everyone else!" She turned her head to her with a smile. "She would hold her head up high and face the problem the only way she knows how."

"Diamond…"

"The Ocean I know isn't afraid to try new things," Starlight added, wiping the sweat from her brow. "She isn't afraid to turn to her friends for help. And her friends…will be there when she needs it."

"Starlight…" Ocean felt a strange feeling in her chest and in her Sapphire of Light. She closed her eyes and stood up, nodding to her friends. "Thank you…"

Zir-Q cracked his neck and knuckles as he began to step forward. "I've let you girls do enough as you please," he menacingly growled. "I'm going to end this here and now."

"You'll have to get through us first!" Diamond announced, pounding her right fist into her left palm. "Ocean's got things to deal with her little sister!" In an instant, she and Starlight dashed past the Synthesan and attacked Zir-Q, who blocked them with ease. They began to launch their assault that Zir-Q continued to block, but it brought them away from Ocean and the Synthesan doll.

"Iruka-neesan…where is Iruka-neesan…" the Synthesan droned as it waddled towards Ocean.

"I'm sorry, Nanako-chan…" she whispered. "I wanted to protect you, but I wasn't ready to take everything from you. But now…I won't hesitate anymore!" She lifted her right hand with her index and thumb fingers out in the shape of an L, held under by her left hand. There was a blue glow at the tip of her index finger. "GiraGira…Shot!" She fired a bullet of water as she flexed her right arm. The bullet hit the Synthesan's shoulder, pushing it back. Before it could counter, Ocean pushed down her arm again, the same blue glow on her index finger. Once more, she fired, and she repeated again and again until the Synthesan fell onto its back. "Amazing…this new attack is not as strong as the Straight…but it can fire at a more consistent rate!" The Synthesan then stood back up, waddling straight for Ocean. "Wait for me, Nanako-chan! I'll end this soon!"

Meanwhile, Starlight narrowly dodged a punch by Zir-Q, even with her superior speed. "He's fast!" she exclaimed as she hopped back, forming shurikens between her fingers. "KiraKira Shooter!"

She tossed the shurikens at Zir-Q, but he knocked it away with his big arm. That didn't stop Diamond from closing in and delivering a punch to his stomach. It didn't affect him, and it showed as he mercilessly swatted the blonde Pretty Cure over a bench. "What's wrong?!" he laughed. "Last time, I was at a quarter of my total strength! I power up just a little bit, and you two can't even make a dent on me!"

"You know what they say…" Diamond chuckled as she stood up, "…the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Once more, she closed the gap between the two of them and delivered another blow to the stomach. From behind, Starlight pulled a double punch at the exact same spot. But as before, Zir-Q was unaffected, and he used his big arms to grab Starlight and Diamond together and slam them onto the pavement. "Agh!"

"Forget it, you two!" he chuckled. "You're a hundred years too early to beat me! I'm a Synthesan General of the Counterfeti! You're just little human girls!"

"Well these little human girls…are gonna kick your ass!" With a burst of strength, Diamond released herself and Starlight from Zir-Q's grip, knocking him back. "Starlight…this isn't good. I don't think I can last a bit longer…"

"Hold out a bit longer," Starlight panted, holding her arm. "I have a plan, but I need you to cooperate…can you keep him busy?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" With a smirk, Diamond pounded her fist into her hand again. "Let's go, Zir-Q! I'm gonna show you that your strength boosts mean nothing to me!"

Zir-Q narrowed his red eyes and clenched his fists. "Then taste forty percent of my strength!" He bursted towards Diamond with his right fist back. Diamond did the same, pulling back her own right fist. The two warriors thrusted forward, and the impact of their fists caused the ground to shake. Zir-Q's eyes widened. "H-How can you keep up with me?!"

"Didn't ya know, Zir-Q?" Diamond winced in pain, but her smirk stayed on her face. "I'm a girl that never gives up. Now, Starlight!" Quickly, she dove out of the way as Starlight dashed towards Zir-Q, her afterimage following. Both her index and middle fingers were glowing in a yellow light.

"KiraKira…Starlight!" In a flash, Starlight landed behind Zir-Q, leaving behind a star pentagram made of yellow light in the air. He couldn't believe it as his stomach began to crack.

"I don't believe this!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't notice, but Diamond and I have been hitting the exact same spot over and over," Starlight explained. "No matter how strong a wall is, when force is applied to the exact spot over and over, it will crack over time."

"You…little brats!" Zir-Q stumbled to the barricade as he held his cracked stomach. "I'll let you off the hook for now, but mark my words. I'll make you pay for this!" Then he disappeared as the Synthesan fell backwards onto their battlefield.

"Ocean!" Diamond called out, but Ocean calmly walked towards them. She looked majestic with her composure calm and cool.

"Nanako-chan…I will always be your big sister, no matter what. So…I have to do this. I'll purify that which has dulled your heart!" She clasped her hands forward together and gathered energy from her Sapphire of Light. The light grew stronger as she pulled her clasped hands upwards into the air. "Illuminate! Sapphire of Light!" The hands let go of each other, now outwards, as she took a step forward into a front stance. "Petty Cure…Ocean…Wave!" She pulled her hands forward, and from her palms release a blue beam covered in water. The beam engulfed the Synthesan, and the torrent of the water tore apart the doll and cubic zirconium from Nanako, expelling the Rock Heart. Ocean then stood up straight and turned her back to Nanako. "Polification…" with a snap of her fingers, she finished, "…complete!" The Rock Heart shattered into shards that melted and faded into the water, and Nanako slowly floated to the ground with her doll in her arms.

Ocean panted as she looked down at Nanako. Eventually, her legs gave way and she fell, only to be caught by Diamond and Starlight with smiles on their faces. They finally saved Nanako.

* * *

Nanako's eyes slowly opened, and she found herself on Iruka's back. "Iruka-neesan?"

"You're finally awake," Iruka said as she climbed down the hill of the residential area. "You've been gone for a few days, and it took us a while to find you."

"Us?"

"Me, Kurisu-neesan, and Misora-neesan." She looked back to find Misora and Kurisu following them. "It took us a bit, but we were glad to see you safe and sound."

"I feel like…I've woken up from a bad dream…" Nanako was still drowsy. "Where's Mama…and Harada-san?"

"You want to see?" Iruka let Nanako down, who found themselves in front of their house. Anya was at the door, in tears. She ran out and embraced Nanako in a sob.

"Mama! Mama!" Nanako cried out as she held her mother close to her. She opened her teary eyes to find Watsuki looking at them. He had a bandage on around his forehead. "H-Harada-san…"

Watsuki came forward, and when his hand touched Nanako's cheek, she flinched. But she felt no malice or anger from him. "Nanako-chan…" he said to her, "…I can't…I know I can never replace your father. I don't intend to. I just…I just want you and your mother to be happy. If anything, I want to grant you both that happiness you both deserve. So…I'm sorry, Nanako-chan. I don't want to see you cry anymore…"

Nanako realized that Watsuki really did love her like her father would. She fully understood what Iruka had told her, and she embraced Watsuki's legs. Instinctively in her sobs, she called him Papa over and over. He crouched down to hug her with Anya, and Iruka stepped back as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Being a big sister is to know when you have to let the younger sibling go," Misora said to Iruka. "I won't be there for Kotaro-kun all the time, so I'm trying to make up for the time that we lost. You can't be there for Nanako-chan all the time, but you can be there when she needs you the most. But for now, she has her real family to look after her."

Iruka nodded as she looked on. "Yeah…she has her real family…"

* * *

It was the beginning of the second Golden Week holiday, and Kurisu and Misora were by the manga once more. Misora had picked up a manga called "Revolutionary Girl", and she was entranced by the relationships of the main characters. Kurisu continued the manga she had previously and was having laughing fits.

They were completely unaware that Iruka had just paid for a ton of Detective PenRin and Detective Nyan volumes. She didn't want to admit it, but she was totally hooked. "Kurisu! Misora! I'm done!" At the call of Iruka's voice, they headed out the store.

"Man, you are totally hooked on manga now," Kurisu snickered.

"Sh-shut up…"

"Iruka-neesan!" The three girls were greeted by familiar faces. It was Nanako, now holding hands with Anya and Watsuki. She ran to the older girl and embraced her. "I told you Mama! If we came here again, we'd see her again!"

"I can't thank you enough, Tennouji-san," Anya bowed. "I'm forever in your debt."

The sound of that made Iruka blush. "P-Please, don't. It wasn't nothing. I just did what anyone would've done…"

"That's because you're an assistant to Detective PenRin!" Nanako smiled, bouncing around the older girl.

Iruka smiled back and crouched down to her. "Nanako-chan, about that. I'm not really an assistant to Detective PenRin. My family funded the anime during its run."

"I know you're not an assistant," Nanako replied, "but you still played with me, and that made me very happy. Thank you, Iruka-neesan…" Once more, she embraced Iruka, and Iruka wrapped her arms around the child's back. She was warm, and it made her feel very happy.

* * *

In the asteroid that hovered around Earth's orbit, the red Cor sat in a surplus of monitors. The monitors had recordings of the battles between the Pretty Cure and their own Synthesans. He was watching every monitor until a voice rang out throughout the room.

"We are the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure! We won't give up or give in to any enemy, no matter how strong they are!"

Diamond appeared on the monitor. Then she appeared on another, and another and another. The words repeated in the room over and over as Cor sat in the middle, rubbing his hand over his knuckle. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"I guess it's my turn, eh?"


	11. The Domicile of Suzumiya Kurisu

**Chapter 11 – PikaPika! The Domicile of Kurisu Suzumiya**

As the girls continued to eat their lunch, there was a bit of silence among them. Iruka looked up at Kurisu as subtly as possible; the blonde was completely lost in thought. Seina and Mariko looked at each other worriedly. "Hey, Kurisutina," Mariko called out, but there was no answer.

"Kurisu-kun…" Even Seina's wasn't responded to.

Yuki then looked at Misora and nodded to her with a sparkle in her eye. The Freshman took her chopsticks and slowly began to reach for Kurisu's kariage fried chicken. The tip of the chopstick touched the tiniest extended piece of the chicken, and Misora felt a sharp pain on her wrist. "Eep!" she winced in pain. Kurisu had grabbed her wrist so swiftly that no one had noticed that she had moved.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurisu asked, like an oni just awakened from its nap.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Misora apologetically pleaded, and the blonde let go. Rotating her wrist a little, Misora added, "It's just that you've been silent this entire time since we got together. You haven't touched your food or anything."

"Are you okay?" Mariko asked. "We've never really seen you like this before. And even then, you'd be eating."

Kurisu looked at her food and sighed, leaning back on her hands against the grass. "It's just that the holidays went by so fast," she replied, "and now we'll have to worry about our first exams…" There was a silence among them once more, and Kurisu looked up at them. "Oh come on, don't tell me I'm the only one out of everyone in this group that's worried about the upcoming tests!"

"Well, that's because we've studied ahead of time," Iruka answered as she set down her lunch box. "If you recall in your first year, Kurisu, you failed the last exam and nearly failed the make-up. And it's been the same for every midterm exam we've had the rest of the year." Her words were like knives piercing Kurisu's heart with every breath. "I would've expected you to have at least better prepared yourself."

"It's not like I have an easy time studying," Kurisu pouted. "I got…things going on at home."

This was the first Iruka had heard of Kurisu having "things" that's not school related. Actually, Kurisu has never brought up anything about her home situation before, she thought.

"Kurisu-kun, Jyuunisujou students have two ways to get in," Seina stated. "It's by referral based on your social status and passing the entrance exams, which every student enrolling in Jyuunisujou in any class are required to take. Lower class students get in by passing the entrance exams, but not even half actually make it through. So…which begs the question, how DID you pass the entrance exam if you have trouble studying?"

Now all eyes were on Kurisu. The blonde blushed a bit and tried to avert her eyes from theirs. Finally, she gave in to the pressure. "I-I got lucky, okay?! About more than half the questions I didn't understand, I guessed. Some of them seemed familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't remember them. When I got the report back, I was surprised that I was the lowest of the percentile that made it in." She let out an exasperated sigh. "And I transferred in the middle of my first year at my old Junior High school because my application was…lost or something. So I had to take the test later with other transfers. It was kind of annoying, but that's what happens when you have to take care of everything yourself."

'Yourself?' Iruka noted to herself. 'What does she mean by that…'

"Geeze, Kurisutina, if that's the case, then you're gonna have a hard time making it through!" Mariko grinned a little as she tried to come up with a tactic to scare Kurisu a little. "They say that the second-year exams are much much harder. And if you fail, then you don't get a make-up and are kicked out of this school!"

"R-Really?!" Kurisu began to shake and worry. Mariko was getting a kick out of it.

"No, she's only playing with you," Iruka sighed and lightly chopped the blonde on the head. "Mariko-san, you shouldn't scare Kurisu like that. You know how gullible she is."

"Whaddya mean, gullible?!"

Thanks to Mariko and Iruka, the mood had lightened up. As Kurisu tried to get at the student-council president, Misora watched and silently stole a piece of kariage. Then she said, "Why don't we help you study, then?" The group paused and looked at her. "Starting tomorrow, we'll crash-course everything you need to study within an entire weekend."

"That's a great idea, Misora-chan!" Seina sounded very excited. "Oh, but the library will be closed this coming Sunday for renovations. We will not be able to use it then."

There was another silence among them. "Why don't we study at Kurisu's place then?" Iruka suggested. Kurisu had never seen bigger smiles on their faces than ever before. "We'll head out early and meet you at your place."

"Ohhhh yeah! That sounds like an AWESOME idea, Prez!" Mariko was super pumped now. "I've always wanted to see where Kurisutina lives!"

"No! No you don't!" Kurisu protested.

"Oh yes, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Seina smiled. "Wouldn't you agree, Yuki-chan?" Yuki looked up at Seina, the straw of her juice box in her mouth, and nodded compliantly.

"No! No it doesn't!" Kurisu continued to protest.

"What's wrong, Kurisu?" Misora asked. "You're being awfully defensive about this."

"Why would YOU guys want to see MY home?" The blonde crossed her arms and frowned. "I live in a lower class neighborhood. In an apartment building. It's not like the Tsukushimas where they have their own house. And it DEFINITELY wouldn't look nice as, well, your mansions or whatever you guys live in. Seriously, you'll just be disappointed!"

"Does it matter?" Kurisu stopped and looked at Iruka. "We're higher class students, right? Yet for reasons beyond a caste system, we've chosen to socialize with you for reasons beyond our comprehension. And besides…they say that the biggest castle doesn't bring about the greatest happiness." She placed her hand on Kurisu's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, Kurisu. If it's you, then we don't care."

As the blonde looked at the others, who agreed in nods, she let out a sigh. "Fine, fine. I'll let you guys come over this Sunday. But if you get disappointed, it's not my fault, okay?"

* * *

A cubic zirconium fist crushed through a pillar in rage as Zir-Q let out an angry roar. Madame Moiss watched smugly as her fellow Synthesan threw a tantrum. "Wow," she chuckled to herself. "I've never seen you lose your cool before, big boy. Whatever happened to that cool bravado you constantly displayed?"

"You wouldn't be talking if you were humiliated as I was!" Zir-Q fumed. He back-fisted another pillar, and the foundation of the room began to shake. "Forty-five percent of my power! Nearly half, and I was shamefully defeated by such…such…greenhorn Pretty Cure!"

Now Madame Moiss was silent. Thinking back of her previous defeat by the Pretty Cure, especially by Cure Starlight for damaging her, she bit her bottom lip. "You don't even know," she hissed. "A woman of MY caliber shouldn't even have to dirty her hands with such commoners! But it was by Lord Glass' will that I were to fall into the frontlines! And then I was felled…by a CHILD!"

"You are a warrior, poppet!" Zir-Q stomped towards Madame Moiss, towering over her. She was unafraid of his size. "First and foremost, you are of our Lord Glass' elite Synthesans of the Counterfeti army! Expect to be in the front lines at any time!"

"I don't need YOU to tell me that, you big lug!" It turned into a shouting match between the two Synthesan generals. "Don't you DARE talk down on me! I will shatter you here and now!"

"SILENCE!" A loud roar echoed through the corridor that blew the flames on the wall torches. Stepping from the darkness of the throne room, Glass in his magnificent form, draped with a long ruby cloak, approached his generals. He was very tall, taller than Zir-Q. Immediately, they genuflected down at his presence. "Your complaints know no bounds! If you were truly of my elite, three greenhorn Pretty Cure shouldn't be a problem at all! Had you participated in the War for the Gems of Light decades ago, you wouldn't even be kneeling before me right now!"

"O-Our apologies, my Lord!" Zir-Q was quick to redeem himself, as he knew that Glass' words rang true. "We have no excuses! We do not deserve to be at your presence!"

"Speak for yourself," Madame Moiss hissed, unnerved by Glass' very existence before them. "I won't stop here. My pride won't have any of it! I will make them PAY for laying a finger on me!"

"Spare me the details." Glass glared down at the two with apathetic eyes. "I want results. Not promises. I want Luster, not FAILURE!"

The sound of clogs filled the room, and from the other end came the small red Cor. He had a katana that matched his size hanging down the sash of his yukata. He stroked his pointy silver beard as he approached the three. "If it's results you want," he opened, "then why don't I go?"

The two Synthesan generals looked at each other, and uproarious laughter escaped their mouths. "YOU?!" Zir-Q said in disbelief. "What good would YOU do on the battlefield?!"

"I've never even seen you stretch your legs!" Madame Moiss added.

As the two continued to laugh, Glass looked down at his subordinate. Then he nodded and said, "Very well. If it is you, Cor, then I will permit it." Shocked by his words, Zir-Q and Madame Moiss looked back at their Lord. "You, at least, I know won't fail me."

"Ho ho ho." Cor placed his hands behind his back and nodded. "Thank you, my Lord. I assure you, my time in the castle has not been wasted thanks to my lovely companions." He was referring to Zir-Q and Madame Moiss, and he turned his back to leave the room. "And I know what to expect. Good day to you all."

Cor was gone, and Madame Moiss was still shocked. "What makes him so special…"

"Simple," Glass replied as he turned back to the throne room, "he's a veteran."

* * *

Days had gone by since the plan was made; Kurisu had been studying with her friends during the school days. Sunday has now rolled on, and the Spring sun was shining bright. The train stopped at the station in the Uptown Residential area, and Mariko, Seina, Yuki, Iruka, and Misora. Mariko wore sporty tight jeans with rips on them with a sleeveless hoodie over a skin-tight striped shirt. Seina had a white flowing sundress and a matching hat. Yuki was the most formal-looking of them all, wearing a black vest over a white long-sleeved dress shirt and skinny black slacks. She looked like a bartender or a waiter.

"Maybe I should go pay Nanako-chan a visit," Iruka thought aloud.

"We should do that later if we have time," Misora suggested. "But we have business today, remember?"

Yuki looked down at a white piece of paper in her hands, folded up sloppily by Kurisu days before. It had directions to her house. Then she passed it to Seina. "According to this," Seina read, "we're not far. We should head there right away."

"Woohoo!" Mariko was definitely the most excited of the group. "I wonder what Kuristina's house is like! These houses look really nice, so maybe she's in one of these?!" The girls laughed and talked as they traveled down the streets. They saw many different houses they weren't used to. They were big; not like mansions, but they were very nice. There was a bit of a change as they saw more uniform buildings that didn't look like the houses they passed. They came to an apartment building across the street, and with all the houses they had passed earlier, they had underwhelmed expressions on their faces. "W-Well, maybe it's not as bad as it looks," Mariko opened.

"She did tell us not to be disappointed…" Misora added, and the other four agreed.

They crossed the street and entered the apartment building, riding the elevator up to the floor that the directions stated. Tracing their fingers along the numbers of the apartments, they came to their destination. They all looked at the intercom doorbell as if it was new to them. "Y-You should do it, Tennouji-san," Seina motioned to the student president. The other girls nodded to her. Iruka looked down at the intercom and slowly pressed the doorbell. They could hear the chime inside the apartment, and it was an ordinary simple ding-dong.

Silence filled the air until the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door replaced them. A lock clicked and slid, and the doorknob turned. The girls were not prepared to see what they saw at this time. Kurisu had answered the door; she had a bandana over her head and an apron over her front. "Oh! I didn't know you guys would be here so early!"

"We're here ON TIME," Iruka corrected. "Seriously, is your biological clock okay?"

"Well, come in, I guess. Just make sure to take your shoes off and use the slippers." Kurisu went into a room on the left of the hallway, and five sets of slippers sat in front of the door. The girls looked at each other and one by one made their way inside.

Kurisu's apartment was actually cleaner than they had expected. Not a speck of dust in sight, and the decorations were in order. The living room was well made and presentable, inviting them inside. There were two sofas and a low table with a flat screen TV on the other side. Behind the living room was a divider to the kitchen, where Kurisu was working feverishly. Iruka looked at Misora, who was worried for their friend. The other three also displayed the same expressions. They were not used to seeing anyone else other than their maids or butlers working for them. To see someone as important as a friend was unsettling. "Hey, Kurisutina, why don't you come and join us?"

"The tea will be done in a bit," Kurisu called out from the kitchen. The sound of vegetables being chopped could be heard. Once more, there was silence among them; only the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board filled the room.

"Hey, Kurisu," Iruka started, "don't you…have anyone else to do the work for you?"

"Hm…no, not really."

Her answer takes them aback. They also noticed that there weren't any other signs of adults in the house. On the living room wall was a picture of a younger Kurisu with a beautiful blonde woman, a foreigner, and a younger Japanese man. These two, they haven't seen at all. "What…about your parents?" Misora added.

The chopping stopped for a bit, and there was a bit of uncomfortable air. "…No, they're not here. They're busy, after all."

One could hear a breath of relief come out of their lips. 'I thought she was going to say that they passed,' whispered Seina to the others.

'You idiot,' Mariko replied. 'There's no memorial around here.'

The uncomfortable silence returned, and now the chopping was replaced by the sound of sizzling.

"What do they do?" Seina asked.

Kurisu looked over from the divider. "They work in business overseas," she answered as she returned back into the kitchen, collecting tea cups. "I don't know what they're doing right now, though. They rarely call, but they send e-mails now and then. I got one earlier this morning, and they give their regards."

They sound like nice people, the girls thought as Kurisu came out with a tray of tea cups, placing them around on the table. "But don't you…you know, feel alone?" Mariko tried to choose her words carefully.

Kurisu hesitated as she left Iruka's cup in front of her. Iruka looked up to see a solemn look on her face, one that she never thought she'd ever see. The solemn look turned into a quick smile, one Iruka knew was forced. "No, not really," Kurisu answered. "I'm actually used to it."

"Why are you lying to us?" All eyes were on Iruka, who looked up at Kurisu sternly. "Don't think I didn't notice a change in your expression just now. I see everything about you…more than you know." Kurisu looked at Iruka and turned her back to the group, trying to retreat to the kitchen. "I'm the Jyuunisujou Junior-division Student Council President! I've made it a habit to memorize each and everything about my peers. And today is the first time I've ever seen you make such a face! So be honest with me. You…feel lonely, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kurisu quickly defended.

"Don't mess with me!" The girls were shocked by Iruka's sudden uproar. She had stood up with her hands clenched. "We've known each other for a year now. And in that time, I studied everything you ever displayed. None of us would have ever expected you to hide your true feelings. You forced yourself to smile and remain optimistic every day. And even with us as your friends, you never bothered to ask anything of us?! Who do you think we are?!"

"You're…my friends."

"Then why are you being distant from us right now?!" These words hit a nerve in Kurisu. "Why are you hiding yourself from me? Why won't you look at me?"

Kurisu held the tray close to her chest, refusing to face them. Then Misora stood up next to Iruka. "We've only known each other for just a bit," she said, "but you were the first person at school to help me with my problems. Problems I wouldn't be able to tell to anyone. Because of you and Iruka, I'm much stronger as a person now than I was in years. You're…special to me, Kurisu. So what are we to you?"

"I told you…you're my friends…"

"Are we?" Mariko leaned back to look at Kurisu. "Every day, I try to smile so that everyone around me can smile and live through the day to their fullest. But when you saved us, you had a smile bigger than anyone I've ever seen. I knew…you lived every day beyond anyone else has ever had. And I wanted to know how you do it, how you treat everyone, despite being a lower class student, like equals and bear no ill will towards anyone. I wanted to know your drive that keeps you going."

"Kurisu-chan, you don't have to hide anything from us anymore." Seina smiled kindly, though Kurisu couldn't see it. "Believe it or not, you've made our lives much brighter than they ever have. I find myself wanting to see you and everyone else every day just to see what will happen next. You're special to us, Kurisu, more than you know."

Yuki looked at Kurisu with her usual apathetic eyes, and then down at her tea cup. She closed them and said, "…You are…our irreplaceable friend. No matter what, we will always be friends." The first time around them, Yuki had said something.

Listening to Yuki's voice for the first time, Kurisu dropped the tray. She turned to them with watery eyes. Her tears were definitely those held back for a long long time. "You guys…are jerks…" she sobbed, trying to keep herself from crying any further. But the tears finally fell, and Iruka was the first to embrace Kurisu, who had finally broken her tough exterior for them. Misora then followed, and finally Mariko, Seina, and Yuki all embraced her. In their arms, Kurisu shook and cried for a long time, months worth of holding back, as she had finally found people she could confide to. People who were more than special to her. From the corner of the hall, Rubee, Opero, and Pamerald watched. Rubee was the most teary-eyed, finally happy to see Kurisu grow up.

* * *

The day became night as their study session turned into a party. Kurisu had shown her cooking prowess with various donburi dishes made for everyone. Stories were exchanged about Kurisu's childhood as they learned more about their friend. When dinner was over, they studied vigorously, teaching Kurisu all the things she didn't know until she could finally answer questions herself. It was a fun night, and to Kurisu, it was the most fun she had ever had in her years alive.

But parties had to end. It was getting late, and the girls had to get back to their respective homes. Kurisu saw Mariko, Seina, and Yuki off first, waving to them from the doorway. She then looked back at Iruka and Misora. "Hey, you guys…" she said and blushed a little, scratching her cheek. "…Thanks. It was really fun, and…I guess it was something I really needed."

The two looked at each other and smiled. "Kurisu," Misora leaned in with her hands behind her back, "we're your friends. We're more than just Pretty Cure allies. We'll be here for you whenever you need us."

"Now now," Iruka patted Misora's head and began to lightly push her to the door. "We have to leave before it gets too late."

"Aren't you going to say something, Iruka?" Misora asked.

"There's no need." As she and Misora walked past Kurisu, she added, "I've said all that I've needed to say to her. Besides…she already knows what I will say, even if I tried to come up with anything else, right?"

Kurisu looked back at Iruka, who wouldn't turn to her. She couldn't see her smiling, but she let a chuckle escape her lips. "Stop trying to act cool," Kurisu joked. "I wouldn't know any words coming out of your mouth. But I know that no matter what…" She held out her fist, which lightly touched Iruka's back where her heart is. "…You're always the first to get my back."

Misora looked back at Iruka, who was lightly blushing, and smiled. "Iruka, let's go!"

"Get some sleep, Kurisu." She turned to Kurisu with a smile. "You've got school in the morning."

With an exchange of good-byes, Kurisu watched her two friends go down the elevator and sighed. She looked out towards the night scenery of Hikari-cho's residential districts. Street lamps were lit, and the lights in other houses were on. For the first time, she felt free, as if her prison cell was opened. Rubee and the other Gemites moved in behind Kurisu. "You know," she said to them, "before I became a Pretty Cure, I took everything upon myself. I felt that it was my duty to protect everyone around me. It was because of one mistake I made in my childhood that I swore never to let anyone down ever again." She looked down at the floor with a heavy heart. "I…thought I'd continue to protect everyone alone. Even as a Pretty Cure. But then I met Misora and…Iruka. I never thought that I'd have someone fighting for the same thing as me, and though I never say it, it feels great. Like a burden was lifted from my shoulders."

"You have us-tsuu," Rubee replied. "Even if we didn't find the other two Pretty Cure, we'd be there to support you in any way we can-tsuu." Pamerald and Opero nodded.

Kurisu looked back up and closed her eyes; the spring breeze blew through her hair. It was refreshing. "I'm so glad…I met you guys…I met them…and I became a Pretty Cure. No matter what…I will protect you all, even if my life depends on it."

As they acknowledged her words, Opero tensed. He went down on all fours and began to growl loudly. "Wan! Wan wan, wan!" he barked.

"What's that-tsuu?!" said Rubee.

"Rubee, what's he saying-pii?" Pamerald asked.

"Opero senses a Synthesan in town-tsuu!" Rubee answered. "And judging by his reaction, it's not just any Synthesan-tsuu. It's a General-class!"

"How do you know?" Kurisu asked as she got her shoes on.

"I have the ability to read any Gemite's mind-tsuu," Rubee answered, leading Pamerald and Opero outside. "We have to hurry-tsuu! If it's a General-class Synthesan, someone could be in danger!"

Kurisu immediately ran out of her apartment building. She, Rubee, and Pamerald followed Opero around the streets and to the Sports Park. It was a wide-open area with various courts and fields for sports. In the center was a concrete square with a fountain surrounded by lights on the floor. Kurisu looked out from atop the stairs; sitting on the fountain was a small red man in a black yukata. He was balding, a row of gray crystal "hair" around the back of his head, and a matching mustache and beard. On the left of his hip was a katana in a red scabbard.

"You've finally come," he said, standing up from the edge of the fountain. Though he was slumped forward, he looked up at Kurisu and opened his eyes to reveal a shade of silver. The opening of his eyes caused Kurisu to shiver. "I've been waiting for you, Pretty Cure. I've come…to challenge you to a duel."

"Th-this guy-tsuu…" Rubee stuttered. "He's no ordinary Synthesan General-tsuu. He's…much much stronger than the two you've face-tsuu!"

Kurisu looked down at the man; her hands and knees were shaking. She was beginning to feel the sweat drip from her cheeks. For the first time since she became a Pretty Cure, Kurisu was feeling genuine fear.

"Now…come! Pretty Cure of Determination, Cure Diamond!"


	12. The Strongest Synthesan, Cor

**Chapter 12 – PikaPika! The Strongest Synthesan, Cor**

So many things raced through her mind. She didn't know if she should attempt to fight or to run. Although small and elderly-seeming, he radiated with a dangerous and menacing aura. She kept telling herself that fighting him would be suicide, and if she were to even raise a finger against him, she would die.

"Snap out of it, Kuri-tsuu!" Rubee exclaimed, buzzing next to Kurisu. The girl returned back to reality and held up her Heart Ring. "You have to transform-tsuu!"

"Wait a second," Kurisu paused and looked at the Gemites. "Who…who is he? I've never felt such a dangerous enemy before…"

Opero and Pamerald looked at each other. "That's Cor-pii," Pamerald answered. "Though short, th' very name brings fear to th' other Gemites-pii. He's infamous for his role in th' War for th' Gems o' Light-pii."

"He's a veteran that fought the previous group of Pretty Cure before you-tsuu," Rubee added. "And according to the stories, they barely made it out of their battles-tsuu."

Just hearing the word "veteran" told Kurisu that this Synthesan named Cor wasn't a normal Synthesan General. Not like Zir-Q or Madame Moiss, and they were strong in their own right. But a veteran from a war that Rubee and the others had repeated to them over and over; a veteran that gave the previous group of Pretty Cure a run for their money. This is what she was facing right now.

"Is that fear I sense from you?" asked Cor as he stood in the middle of grounds. "How disappointing. I've expected much better from you."

This struck a nerve; from fear to anger, Kurisu held out her Heart Ring and conjured the Heart Flasher. "Excuse me?!" she roared out.

"Kuri-tsuu, transform now!"

The world around Kurisu became black, and she was isolated in the middle. "It's…show time!" She tossed the flashlight into the air and yelled out, "Pretty Cure! Lights…ON!" With a snap of her finger, the flashlight exploded into a burst of light, illuminating the world around her. The light glittered down onto her bare fore arms, forming white forearm guards with pink frills shooting out and a baby blue diamond shaping itself in the middle. The lights then glittered over her legs, revealing white boots with pink frills down the v-shaped opening and center under the knee, accented by pink around the border. Her dress burst out in light, revealing a white mid-length flowing skirt with pink accents and frills underneath. A baby blue ribbon popped out from her chest in light, centered with a heart-shaped diamond. Her blond hair grew longer and brighter, tied together by a pink ribbon with a heart-shaped diamond on the tie. Finally, as the pink earrings formed themselves under her ears, she opened her eyes to reveal the change from light brown to a bright pink color.

"Like the endless universe glittering inside a tiny diamond! Cure Diamond!"

The transformation was complete, but Cure Diamond wasted no time. She launched herself straight towards Cor. But to Cor, she was moving rather slowly and simply stepped to the side. Diamond's boots skidded on the concrete, and she launched a right straight punch towards him. He simply leaned his head to his right, and the punch flew past him. "Don't mess with me!" she roared and threw another punch, but the result was the same. She continued her assault to no avail.

Cor looked like an old man, and he was roughly her size. He was smaller than Zir-Q and Madame Moiss, and definitely faster. He was toying with her, hands behind his back and dodging her blows one by one. "Is this all you have to offer?" he scoffed and ducked under a left roundhouse kick. "Quite a disappointment…I've faced those stronger than you, and you dare to call yourself a Pretty Cure?"

"So what?!" Diamond stepped back, spun, and launched a right backfist towards Cor's head. He simply leaned back. But he wasn't prepared for the next blow; rather, a nearly instant simultaneous blow. Diamond had quickly followed with a back kick right after, leaving Cor's torso unguarded. He stumbled back and regained his balance. Then he brushed off the dirt Diamond had placed on his yukata, clearly showing that it had no effect. "Stop comparing me to what was in the past! Look at me, I'm your opponent!" Clenching her fists, Diamond went into a fighting stance.

Cor raised an eyebrow and laughed a little under his breath. "Yes, you are indeed correct. As a warrior, and a veteran, I am ashamed for dishonoring our first encounter this way." He then lowered his arms. "For you see, I expected a little better of you, showing no fear in the face of danger. I see now…that I shouldn't take you lightly." His right hand went towards the hilt of his katana. "Maybe now…I will see a change."

Diamond felt a pain in her stomach. All of a sudden, as if instantaneously, Cor had appeared in front of her; the tip of his hilt had jabbed into her stomach. 'What?!' she thought as she slowly fell. 'He was never this fast before!'

She didn't have time to touch the ground, as Cor was now behind her, holding her up with his katana's hilt. "I've never seen something within this Earth's gravity fall as slowly as you. I only increased my power a little. Is this what you amount to?" Diamond turned and launched her left hand to a punch, but Cor grabbed her arm from behind. "Not just falling, but attacking as well." He raised her by her shoulder and threw her at the fountain.

Water splashed everywhere, and Diamond struggled to get back up. She knew that he really was taking her seriously now. That sense of fear had returned; she knew she was going to die if this kept up. Like pure instinct, she jumped out of the fountain and descended upon Cor with a left kick. Cor grabbed the sole of her boot and threw her down. "Are you afraid, Cure Diamond?" He slowly walked to her and stepped on her chest. "Is that fear that you're acting upon?"

Diamond grabbed Cor's ankle and looked up at him. A smirk formed on her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

From a distance, Rubee, Opero, and Pamerald looked out in fear. They were frozen stiff, as they could clearly see the difference between Cor and Cure Diamond's battle prowess. "Hey, Rubee, we should get outta here-pii," Pamerald suggested. "We haf t' find Iruka an' Misora before Kurisu dies-pii!"

Rubee didn't say anything. He watched Diamond getting pounded on down below. Cor wasn't using his full strength, and she was taking harder hits. After a moment of silence, he answered, "I'm not going-tsuu."

"What?! Why-pii?!"

Opero moved towards Rubee, panting. He could see the anguished look on his friend's face. "…You guys haven't been with her as long as I have-tsuu," he replied. "Kuri-tsuu was the first human I've met-tsuu. I've watched her every day, trying her best to smile for everyone-tsuu. And I've watched her take off that mask when she gets home, all alone without anyone to welcome her back-tsuu. She struggled with everything else, and she's never asked me for help-tsuu. Even if she's alone now, fighting the strongest Synthesan the Counterfeti can throw at us, I won't help her unless she asks for it-tsuu. But…above all…" Tears welled up in his big black eyes. "I…will never leave Kuri-tsuu's side."

The other two Gemites were silent. They looked at each other, and Opero stepped forward. He placed his paw on the back of Rubee's head. "Wan," he simply woofed.

"I know you guys are scared-tsuu." Rubee looked back at the two with his four fists clenched. "I can read your thoughts, and I don't blame you-tsuu. But I can't leave Kuri-tsuu now-tsuu! I'm…the one who got her into this-tsuu. The least I can do is watch her until the very end-tsuu!"

Opero nodded and then motioned to Pamerald. "Don't…do anythin' reckless-pii," Pamerald sniffed and hovered over Opero. With her talons, she picked him up and flew into the night.

"I won't keep any promises-tsuu!" As his friends disappeared from sight, he turned back to the fighters down below. Cor continued to have the upper-hand, and Rubee bit his bottom lip. "Kuri-tsuu…"

* * *

Misora climbed up the hill towards the train station. When she looked back to admire night scenery of Hikari-cho's residential district, she saw Iruka slowly plodding along. She could see the president's distant stare, as if she wasn't watching where she was walking. "Are you worried?" Misora asked.

Iruka snapped back into reality and looked up at her underclassman. Thinking about how to answer, she realize that she would only lie to herself if she said anything else. "I'm…ashamed, Misora," she replied. "I started my role as the Student Council President this year, and I made it a point to learn about each and every one of my classmates, underclassmen, and upperclassmen. But to the person closest to me, to someone who first treated me differently than everyone else, I bothered to learn nothing about her." She looked away and placed her right hand across and over her left arm. "I…I never bothered to know the pain Kurisu has been hiding from us…had I known sooner-"

"If you had known sooner, would you have treated her differently?" Misora smiled and walked towards Iruka. "Kurisu didn't tell us because she didn't want us to worry about her. In fact, I'm sure it would kill her inside if she knew we were constantly worried about her. But you saw for yourself, right?" She looked at the apartment complexes behind Iruka and felt the cool evening Spring breeze blowing against them. "She can take care of herself. But if she ever needs any help, we know for sure that we'll be there for her." Iruka was about her height due to the slope, so Misora placed her hand on top of her shoulder. "So have faith in her. She trusts us, so we should trust her more. We're not just Pretty Cure. We're friends."

Iruka bit her bottom lip, trying not to tear. Misora had quite a way with words, and despite being younger, she always knew what to say and how to say it. "Y-You're right," Iruka blushed, wiping whatever tears escaped from her eyes. "We'll be there whenever she needs us…and even if she doesn't, we'll be by her side."

The two affirmed their resolve with a nod, but immediately felt a strange pulse in their chests. They could feel their heartbeats pounding harder than ever before. Their Sapphire and Pearl of Light was sending them signals into their hearts.

"Aaagh!"

Iruka's eyes widened and the pained voice they heard in their hearts. She knew full well whose it was. "K-Kurisu?!" she exclaimed.

"Th-that was Kurisu, wasn't it?!" Misora gasped. "I could feel it! She's in great pain! We have to go back, Iruka!"

"Where?! Is she at home?!" They turned to the apartment complexes once more; there didn't seem to be any sign of disturbance. "No, she can't be! We have to go find her!"

Just as the two were about to head off, they heard the sound of wings flapping. "Misoraaa! Irukaaa!" The two girls looked above them to find Pamerald with Opero holding on to her feet slowly descending from the night sky. "It's terrible-pii! We have t' hurry-pii! Kurisu is in trouble-pii! An' if we wait any longer, Rubee could also be in danger-pii!"

* * *

Cure Diamond collapsed before Cor's clogged feet. She was thoroughly beaten and bruised. The old Counterfeti looked down at her with disdain. "Is that all the power you have to muster?" he asked. He watched her struggle to get up, and a swift kick to her side sent her rolling towards the steps to higher ground. "I've researched everything about you Pretty Cure, and you seem to be the strongest in both mind and body. But you're incredibly stupid, aren't you? It's pointless to resist us any longer. Just give up now."

The blonde laughed as she slowly lifted her head. "Give up? I don't know the meaning of those words." She slowly stood, holding her side, but immediately collapsed to her knees. "But I know this…so long as you try to hurt the people most important to us, we will not forgive you. If…you try to hurt our town, we will not forgive you…and if you try to hurt my friends…I sure as hell will NEVER forgive you!"

Cor raised an eyebrow and walked towards Cure Diamond. His hand was on the hilt of his katana. "So be it," he replied. "I will end your suffering here and now." She was too weak to move, and she knew that if she didn't act now, she would die. Aside from the sound of Cor's clogs, however, a loud buzz began to fill the night air around them. Cor slightly stepped back, and a red blur zipped past him to the ground. "You!"

Landing on the ground in front of him was the Gemite, Rubee. His ruby stinger was beared and pointed at him. "I won't let you hurt Kuri-tsuu anymore-tsuu!" he exclaimed and flew up at Cor's face. He launched his pointed abdomen at the Synthesan general, but he simply just stepped back and dodging each stab.

"It's futile, you know that?" he said. "We Synthesans are made of rock. You Gemites are also made of rock. You won't be able to pierce my skin. You're only delaying the inevitable."

"Rubee!" Diamond called out. "Rubee, stop! If you do that…if you sting him, you will die!" She had completely blocked out what Cor had said about the Synthesan and Gemite anatomy…

"That may be," Rubee answered, "but I don't care-tsuu! I won't let you die like this-tsuu! Not here, not now-tsuu!"

"Why…" The Pretty Cure tried to stand, but her legs gave out and caused her to collapse forward. "I never…I never asked for your help…why are you going out of your way…to help me…"

"Because…" Cor simply stepped to the side, and Rubee flew past him, "…I don't want you to be alone-tsuu." Rubee began to tear up as he faced Cor. "This past month, I watched you-tsuu. I kept your secret from everyone else-tsuu. And now that you have friends that you can trust, I don't want them to lose you-tsuu!" He began his stinging assault once more. "I don't want to you to die-tsuu! I don't want your friends to cry-tsuu! So that's why…that's why…I'll be the one to protect you-tsuu!"

"How pointless." With a wave of his arm, Rubee was knocked down to the ground. He was much weaker than Cure Diamond, so it hurt him more. Cor walked over to Rubee and looked down at him with his silver eyes. "If you want to die so badly, then allow me to execute you here and now." Slowly, he unsheathed his red corundum sword. He held it high into the night sky, looking down at Rubee with killing intent.

Diamond struggled to move. The energy from her body was sapped away. "No…" she cried, trying to reach out to Rubee. "No! No no no! Rubee, no!" Then Cor swung down his sword.

"GiraGira Straight!"

A stream of water shot past Cor, knocking his sword out of his hand. It stuck into the ground a ways from him.

"KiraKira Shooter!"

Quickly, he turned to his right and knocked away a couple of shining yellow stars. As he jumped away, one cut through the sleeve of his yukata. Getting a safe distance from Rubee and back into the center of the square, he looked up at his assailants. It was Cure Ocean and Cure Starlight. "Are you alright, Diamond?!" Ocean called out.

"Ocean…Starlight…" Diamond teared.

"Don't worry," Starlight said. "Tend to Rubee. We'll take it from here."

"For hurting our precious friends…" The two of them pointed at Cor. "…we will never forgive you!"

Cor looked at the two and swung his arms out. "So you're all here. Then by all means, Pretty Cure, come! Show me the extent of your power!" The three launched themselves at the other. Starlight appeared by Cor's left and launched a hand thrust. Cor dodged and counterattacked, but the Starlight was revealed to be an afterimage clone. He stopped moving, and multiple Starlights appeared around him. Each attacked his opened spots, but he quickly dodged and blocked, grabbing the real Starlight by the ankle and throwing her to the side. Then Ocean jumped down in front of him and slashed at him with her ice rapier. She started her stabbing assault, but having gone through one with Rubee, Cor's dodging pattern returned. However, she was much faster than Rubee, so he had to match his speed with hers. He finally grabbed her blade and thrust his palm into her chest, sending her sliding back.

"KiraKira Chain!" Cor looked down as he was wrapped and constricted by a chain of yellow stars held down by Starlight. "Now, Ocean!"

"GiraGira Shot!" As Ocean regained her balance, she held up her right hand with her thumb and index finger in a horizontal L shape. As she lifted her forearm, a stream of water shot out. She "reloaded" and lifted again, shooting another. She repeated this three more times. Cor clenched his fists and placed strength into his arms. He broke free of the chain and scattered the stars that comprised them. Starlight quickly escaped as the Shots headed his way. He moved his body away from each shot and successfully dodged them all. "Is that all you've got?!"

"Hmph, maybe." Ocean smirked.

Starlight appeared behind Cor. Both her index and middle fingers glowed a bright yellow in each hand. "KiraKira Stardust!" In a flash, she appeared in front of Cor with her back to him. A yellow pentagram appeared on his back as a hole its shape ripped onto the back of his yukata. However, his hands were held outward, and that some hole didn't appear on his front. "What?! He kept up with the Stardust?!"

"Ten simultaneous pierces and slashes at the speed of light," Cor analyzed, "five on each side of the target's body. I could see why anyone would fall to this attack of yours, Starlight. However…I'm not anyone." A quick sweep sent Starlight into the air, her back rolling towards the ground. With the same foot, Cor brought down a heel kick into Starlight's torso, crushing her into the ground.

"Starlight!" Ocean and Diamond cried out. Ocean launched herself at Cor with a left straight, but Cor grabbed it and flung her over his shoulder. He also slammed her into the ground, but he held her arm upwards towards him. "Aaagh!" she gasped in pain.

"No, Ocean!" Diamond had crawled to Rubee and held him close to her. "Why…why are you guys doing this much for me…" Tears rolled down her cheeks, and as they touched Rubee, he slowly awakened. "I never asked for help…I should be the one protecting you…I should be…"

"Kuri-tsuu…" Rubee muttered. "Don't…give up hope-tsuu…This isn't…the end-tsuu…You still have a great power…deep inside you-tsuu…" He slowly reached up towards Diamond and rubbed his hand against her cheek, catching a tear. "If you…want to protect your friends…then reach deep down inside you-tsuu…Awaken…the Diamond of Light within you-tsuu…"

"Rubee…"

"I've grown bored of this game," Cor sighed as he pulled on Ocean's arms. Her screams of agony filled the night. "I thought you three were something special. Instead…hmph, I am just disappointed. Good bye, Pretty Cu-"

Before he could finish, a fist slammed into his left cheek. This sudden attack caused him to let go of Ocean's arm. He looked forward to see that Cure Diamond was the one that had just attacked him. He could feel his cheek crack, which was a surprising first for him. "You…"

"I told you…" Cure Diamond growled, "if you ever hurt my friends…I would never forgive you!" Quickly, he launched a strike of his own, faster than he had ever moved this night, but Diamond had caught it. He was surprised by this sudden burst of power and speed that she had never displayed in their battle or in his research ever before. "Cor! I will make you pay!"

The two let go of each other and jumped back. However, Cure Ocean and Starlight were nowhere to be seen. Diamond had quickly grabbed her two allies and set them down next to Rubee where she now stood. 'She's much faster than before…' Cor thought to himself. 'Where…where did this sudden increase come from?!'

"Prepare yourself, Cor!" The Diamond of Light on her ring glowed brightly. "This is what happens…when you hurt my friends!" She clenched her right fist and raised it into the sky. "Pika…Pika…" Her fist was then covered by diamond. "Grand!" She slammed the fist into the ground, raising rock and earth and sending it towards Cor. Cor had never seen her use this attack before and was caught off guard. Quickly, he crossed his arms, and the rocks hit him so hard that he was sent sliding back. But as he did so, he grabbed his sword.

"Impossible!" he gasped.

The Diamond of Light was still glowing, and Diamond slapped her right palm over it. "I'll polish that which has dulled your heart!" When she let go, the light that burst from her palm became diamond that engulfed her fist, then her entire right arm. "Illuminate! Diamond of Light!" With a powerful straight punch, she let a large image of her crystalized fist hit Cor, freezing him in his place and raising him into the air. "Pretty Cure…" Diamond then jumped up into the air and pulled back her diamond arm. "Diamond…Impact!"

"Don't get cocky, girl!" Cor yelled and broke free of his diamond prison. Diamond was shocked by this, but she didn't stop. As she thrust her fist forward, Cor also stabbed his sword forward. The two points met, and there was a burst of air blowing around them from the contact point. From the fist to the shoulder, the diamond cracked and shattered. This had never happened to Cure Diamond before. Cor grabbed her face and sent her falling down with him until they crashed into the ground.

As the dust cleared, Diamond was lying in a crater as Cor stood over her. He was panting, and one of his sleeves was coming off. Cor sheathed his sword and placed his thumb over his cracked left cheek. He felt a piece of it fall off. With a slight chuckle, he stepped back from Diamond. "This…has been quite a development, Pretty Cure," he said to his beaten opponents. "But…I will say this. Never in my life have I witnessed such a spectacle. Second generation of Pretty Cure…"

"You have truly exceeded my expectations."

* * *

Pamerald and Opero watched them from the high ground. The square had been repaired of any damage caused by the battle. Their wounds were healed by their Gems of Light. But they laid from where they were, de-transformed into their civilian forms. First, Misora shook. Then Iruka. Finally, Kurisu slid her right arm, the arm that should've ended the battle, over her eyes, and tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"We…lost…"

* * *

The next morning, Mariko looked at her watch. "That's strange," she said to her friends. "Kurisutina and the others aren't here yet. Well, Kurisu would be late, maybe, but President Iruka and Miso-chan are never one to be late…"

"We should still wait for them," Seina replied, moving out of the way of the passing students climbing the hill. "They'll be here, definitely."

Just as she said that, Yuki pointed at the path behind them. The two girls turned and saw Kurisu, Iruka, and Misora in their school uniforms. They were definitely depressed.

"Oooy! You guys!" Mariko called out. They looked up at the sound of her voice. "Why the long faces?! Today's a new day! Let's hurry up, or we'll be late!" With a smile, the three girls went up ahead, leaving the other half of their group at the foot of the hill.

Kurisu looked at Iruka, whose saddened look lifted slightly with a sigh. Misora responded with a chuckle. Kurisu then looked at the hill before them. "Yeah…we lost," Kurisu said and held her friends' hands. The three of them slowly lifted their right feet and stepped on the raised ground of the hill, the first step of the day towards school.

"But…we're still together, aren't we?"


	13. Pretty Cure Training Camp!

**Chapter 13 – Shining! Pretty Cure Training Camp?!**

Defeat, especially when you win every battle you've ever faced, is a strong and harsh way of realizing the difference of strength between yourself and your enemies. All that training, all that experience, and to be easily shown up by an even stronger opponent is damaging to the pride. No one wants to experience that feeling, and even the weakest of warriors want to keep their track record if they've been on a winning streak. To them, defeat isn't an option.

And to Kurisu, defeat shouldn't have been an option. She continued to think back of the battle, of this enemy made of red stone, this enemy smaller than all those she has ever faced, this enemy that in a matter of minutes made her realize that she was much smaller than she had realized.

In the battle three nights prior, Kurisu had awakened the power of her Gem of Light, born from the power to protect her friends at all costs. She knew that this enemy that had made her smaller than she should've been would not have expected it if she herself did not as well. But even with the element of surprise, he had still defeated that and her ultimate attack, the Diamond Impact. And all he had to say in the end was, "You have truly exceeded my expectations."

"Suzumiya!"

A call to her name brought the daydreaming blonde back to reality. How much time had elapsed since class started? The other students were staring at her; these students of Jyuunisujou were either upper-class, entering by influence, or middle to lower-class, entering by pure skill alone. Kurisu was of the latter, but it was her personality and devotion to her classmates that allowed her to fit in.

The teacher was an older man, but also young. He looked like he was in his twenties, and though he was in his late twenties, his appearance made him look younger. His hair was jet black, neatly kept but at the same time styled to look young, like those celebrities on the television, and his eyes were a bright hazel color. His name is Kyouma Sasahara, and he is Kurisu's homeroom and English teacher.

"Hey, if you're going to doze off in class, I ask that you do so on your own time." He tapped his book on the board, which was littered with English, both in Roman letters and Katakana. "Class time is not your own time. Now please read the passage from your book."

"Y-Yes, Sasahara-sensei!" Kurisu stammered and picked up her English book. She tried to pick up where the lesson was, but she was at a loss.

"Psst! Suzumiya-san!" someone whispered. "Page 136, the section about prepositions!"

Finding her place, Suzumiya looked at the passage assigned to her. It was a short passage, about two to three sentences, but it was all in English. There were no Katakana to help her. Everyone was waiting for her. She was sweating due to nervousness.

"Ma-Maruku taan…taanedo za kounaa. A-Arau…araundo…um…sorry, I can't say this."

Sasahara simply shook his head. "If you've been paying more attention in class, you'd have learned the English prepositions by now. Please have a seat."

Once more, Kurisu felt defeated, and she sat down. Her three friends, Mariko, Seina, and Yuki, each of them sitting in different parts of the room, worriedly looked at their companion.

* * *

Lunch period rolls on, and Kurisu takes her bento boxes with her. The spark in her eyes remained as faded as they were since the day began. She knew herself that she wasn't feeling up to the tasks ahead and just wanted to go home. As she strode to the back door of the classroom, and hand slapped itself upon her right shoulder. She looked back to see Mariko with Seina and Yuki behind her; Mariko in particular had a serious face.

"Okay, Kurisutina," she sternly stated, "I can tell that something's up. You got that look on your face like someone just kicked your puppy to the curb. What's going on?"

Kurisu said nothing. She wanted to say something, but Rubee had once warned her of the repercussions of involving outsiders into a Pretty Cure's battle. And people who have turned into Synthesans were already outsiders.

"What Mari-chan is trying to say, for lack of better words," Seina smiled, "is that we're worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately, as if a giant weight was placed on your shoulder. You can tell us if something is wrong, you know."

They are honest people, Kurisu thought to herself. Without knowing the circumstances, they would readily throw themselves into the fire for her. And even if she wasn't a Pretty Cure, Kurisu knew that she would do the same for them. But this wasn't their fight, and Kurisu had the right to keep this a secret. "Thanks, guys…" she sighed, as if the weight Seina mentioned was lifted off her shoulders, but not completely. "But it's okay. Sorry for worrying you guys. I'll…have lunch with you guys again soon." And on that note, she left the classroom. The three girls looked at each other as the door slid shut.

* * *

Up in the roof, two girls were standing there alone. The beautiful and lunch on the bench next to her. She looked at her watch from her crossed arms, tapping her foot slightly. "She's late," she muttered to herself and turned to the gate of the roof. "We don't really have much time…"

"It's okay, Iruka," said a smaller and more childish voice behind her. Next to the boxed lunch was a stack of three boxed lunches. They belonged to the Freshman prodigy, Misora Fuuma. She was smaller than Iruka, but her uniform was larger than normal that her sleeves would go over her hands. In those tiny hands of hers was a boxed lunch that matched the other three next to her. She had bits of rice along her mouth and cheeks. "Kurisu isn't one to skip something this important. Something must be holding her up."

"Still-tsuu!" The third voice came from a hovering red bee above them. He was more like a ruby, his smooth body shining like a gem. His name is Rubee, the Gemite fairy from the Kingdom of Shineburgh. With him was the emerald parakeet, Pamareld, and the opal basset hound, Opero. "This will be great news for her-tsuu! She's been down in the dumps for days-tsuu! Doesn't even eat as much anymore-ts-GAFAAW!" The ruby bee then fell to the roof, followed by a bag that hit him in the face.

"Thanks for putting my business out there!" yelled the blonde as she closed the door behind her.

"Kurisu!"

"You're late!"

"I know, I know. I got a bit…held up."

Kurisu set her food down on another bench. There were two bowls in her plastic bag, and she picked up the first bowl. It was breaded pork with egg over rice, katsu-don. "So why are we eating up here today?"

Iruka and Misora looked at each other. "We're taking the weekend off," Iruka started. "I already put in a word for the headmaster of the school. Simply put…we need training." She took a deep breath and sighed. "So I'm hosting…a Pretty Cure Training Camp."

Immediately, Kurisu spit her rice out of her mouth, and Opero came by to pick up the scraps. "Wait wait wait, WHAT?!" she exclaimed, coughing. "A Pretty Cure Training Camp?! First off, it's May! Where are we gonna go, the mountains?!"

"That's another thing." Iruka cleared her throat. "We'll be staying at one of my family's beach houses." Once more, Kurisu spit out her rice. "Please stop doing that. It's unsightly…"

"Well, can you blame me?!" Kurisu coughed some more. "I've never been to a beach house, let alone a RICH person's beach house!"

"Don't worry, it's a small one."

"That's not very reassuring!"

"I think it'll be fun!" chimed in Misora as she put down her second bento box. "I believe that we should spend some quality time with each other. Plus, it will take your mind off of things, right, Kurisu?" The blonde was taken aback by the Freshman's words. "You're not the only one shouldering the burden. Iruka…even I am quite affected by our loss. But…we feel the same as you."

"That's right." Iruka walked up to Kurisu with her arms crossed. She had the air of the Student Body President, but the aura of close and trusted friend. She looked down at her with a smile. "You know it better than we do, don't you."

Kurisu looked up at Iruka and chuckled. She placed down her bowl and raised her hand. The hand balled into a fist, and as Iruka made the same gesture, their fists bumped. "Yeah. I don't wanna lose again as much as you guys."

The three nodded to each other and prepared to eat their lunches. Unbeknownst to them, the door to the roof was slightly opened, and it slowly closed shut.

* * *

In the dark yet dimly lit corridor of the asteroid palace, house of the Counterfeti Army, the sound of wooden clogs against a paved floor echoed throughout the walls of the hallway. He was small, about the size of an average human girl. He wore a black yukata held by a brown obi, and on the left side of his waist was a small red scabbard holding a katana. His pale and dull reddish body was hunched over like an old man with his arms behind his back. He had silver rock-like protrusions from around the back of his head, face, and chin. He was the Counterfeti Army's strongest Synthesan General, Cor, a veteran of the War for the Gems of Light.

His footsteps stopped, and his closed eyes opened to reveal silver stones. Before him were his cohorts, fellow Synthesan Generals. The female was a deep green Synthesan in black leather clothing named Madame Moiss, and the male was a tall, hulking warrior made of blue cubic zirconium named Zir-Q. "Oh, you two seemed to have completed your repairs while I was away," Cor chuckled. "Though I did take my time on Earth to…see what time has changed."

Madame Moiss stamped her stiletto heel on the ground. "I don't like it," she sneered. "You are the strongest Synthesan the Counterfeti Army has to offer. And yet you let those mongrels, the Pretty Cure, live. If I were in your position, I'd be ashamed of myself."

"You clearly underestimate them," Cor retorted with a snort. "As always, you fail to see the bigger picture. You, who have only fought them once, do not understand the strength of the Pretty Cure. You, who is only a child, do not comprehend the power of the Legendary Warriors, the Pretty Cure." He opened his eyes slightly with a smirk on his lips. "What makes you think you can recreate the damage I used not even a fraction of my power to mark them with?"

Madame Moiss fell silent, knowing full well how strong ONE of them was. And she did not forget her. Cure Starlight; no, she did not forget the damage that small Pretty Cure had inflicted upon her, and the shame brought with it.

"I didn't think so." Cor continued to walk past the two. "Besides, I need them alive for my experiments. Unless you two think you can change the tides and recover their Gems of Light."

Madame Moiss remained silent, but Zir-Q stepped forward. "Osu!" he yelled and slammed his fist over his armor-plated chest. "I have yet to show them my full power! I will tear them apart and take their Gems of Light!"

Cor stopped and looked back with a raised eyebrow. "You're quite persistent, Zir-Q. Last I've checked, you've lost every encounter with the Pretty Cure. What makes you think you can make a difference?"

"Because he won't be alone." Zir-Q looked to his side to find Madame Moiss stepping forward. She had a serious look on her face, one he thought she should wear more often. "Let me redeem myself for Lord Glass. I do not want this stain on my mark."

He inspected the two slowly, turning his body towards them. They were indeed serious, and he liked that. "Let me warn you two now. You will operate how I dictate it to be. You will do as I instruct you. My word is Lord Glass'. Do you two understand?" The two Synthesan Generals were silent, but they confirmed their determination with a nod. Cor reached into his yukata and pulled out two brown pouches. He threw it to them with a single motion.

"These are your tools for your next mission. They are called Rock Seeds. And I'm sure that they will provide you with the edge you need." A smirk formed upon his lips as he turned his back to the two once more.

* * *

Rubee watched his human partner run around her house. There were two bags sitting out in the hallway. One of them had stuff protruding out of it like snorkels and a toy shovel. Behind it was a floating ring. "You know," he started, "you're only going to be there for two days-tsuu." His words had fallen on deaf ears as he watched Kurisu run out of her room. "Your hat is on the table-tsuu."

"Ah, thanks!" Kurisu ran to the living room and snatched the hat from the table. She placed it atop her blonde hair and posed in front of the living room mirror. "So? How do I look?"

She was definitely dressed for the beach. She wore blue denim shorts shorter than normal, showing most of her thigh, and a white tank top. Her sunglasses were pink-rimmed.

"…Kuri-tsuu," Rubee sighed, "this is a training camp-tsuu. Not a day at the beach-tsuu."

"That's what I said!" Kurisu exclaimed as she fixed her hat. "Well, not really. I wonder what beach we're going to, though. Mizushima, maybe? Or maybe Shirahama?!" Thinking about it more, she began to bounce excitedly. Just as she was lost in her own world, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Oh, Misora! Yeah, I'm ready!...Mmhm! I'll be right down!" She hung up and slid the phone into one of her bags as she ran out to the hall and slipped her shoes on. "Let's go, Rubee!"

She opened the door, and the bright Saturday morning sun blinded her for a bit. But as her vision cleared, she was surprised to see…a limo sitting in front of her apartment building down below! Her and Rubee's jaws dropped. "We're going to the beach…in THAT?!" she exclaimed, now blushing in embarrassment. "I'm gonna ride in a limo! Nooo that's not what I wanted!"

Just as she buried her face in her hands in embarrassment, the sound of flapping gradually grew louder. Pamerald had flown up to the pair. "Wha'cha lolly-gaggin' 'round for-pii?" she tweeted. "C'mon-pii! Misora an' Iruka are waitin' for ya-pii!"

Kurisu hurriedly rushed downstairs with her things in tow as Rubee followed Pamerald down the flight path. At the apartment complex's door is an young man in a suit, bowing to her with his arm out. "Good morning, Suzumiya-sama," he politely greeted to her. "Iruka Tennouji-sama and Misora Fuuma-sama are waiting for you."

"Th-thanks," Kurusu sheepishly replied and bow back, walking to the limo that was attracting quite a bit of attention. That same young man, presumably the driver, opened the door. Misora could be seen sitting across from the door, waving at Kurisu.

"You're late, as always," Iruka sighed as she poked her head out from inside the limousine.

"Stuff it! It's not every day I get greeted, much less this entire neighborhood, by a limousine!" Kurisu squeezed her things inside and followed in, as Rubee and Pamerald ducked inside from the sun roof. The drive closed the door as he returned to his post; the limo began to drive.

"What is it you've got packed, Kurisu?" Misora asked. "That's an awful lot if we're going training."

"Well, we're going to the beach, right?" Kurisu sounded very excited. "So I brought everything we need! Suntan lotion, beach balls, umbrellas…no, wait, we didn't have any of those."

"I hate to disappoint, but we're not going for play," Iruka interrupted. "Do keep in mind that I organized this little meeting so that we may focus on our powers as Pretty Cure. You realize that we don't have time to play at all."

The blonde simply shrugged. "That's fine and dandy, Iruka, but all work and no play makes us dull children. We have to enjoy the time we have, right?"

"Kurisu!"

"Now now," Misora chuckled to herself as she stroked Opero's head on her lap. "We have the weekend. I'm sure we'll have time. By the way, Kurisu, did you bring your school materials like we asked?"

Kurisu stopped and thought about it. "Um…yeah, I did, why? You guys never really explained why, though if we're supposed to be training ourselves."

"Oh, no reason!" Misora giggled to herself as Iruka sighed.

"You two are too laid back…"

* * *

It took about two hours to arrive at the beach house, overlooking a small shore. Iruka had not said where they were going, but that it was a privately owned beach. The wonders of the Tennouji family.

"Woooooah!" Kurisu exclaimed as she rushed out towards the white sand. The morning sky was blue and clear; not a cloud in sight. "I'm so glad the news reports said that it wasn't going to rain today! This is the greatest!" The sea stretched on for miles, and the horizon was breathtaking. Just as so was the beach house. It was extravagant, fit for a rich family. "And we're staying here, too! Oh man, this is so exciting!"

"There's nothing really exciting about it," Iruka commented as she set down her bags. One of them was her fencing bag, which one might guess was for training. "This is actually our smallest beach house."

Kurisu was silent, and then she turned to her friend. "Ehhhh?!" she gasped. "Wait, what, smallest?!"

"It's not surprising," Misora added as she caught up with the group. "We have a few of these ourselves. Some overseas."

She felt her heart sink as she knelt down onto the sand. "Oh…Oh…you rich people wound me so…"

"Get up, Kurisu!" Iruka's voice was firm, like that of a teacher's. "This isn't the time to sulk! This is the time to train! Didn't you say yourself? You don't want to lose again, and Misora and I don't either! So pull yourself together!"

Kurisu felt her motivation rise as she stood up. "Osu!" she responded. The training had begun.

* * *

Inside the beach house, there were man-shaped punching bags in a room. Kurisu was the only one dressed in her karate gear. "Alright!" she exclaimed to the other two, dressed in their gym uniforms. "As Pretty Cure, we have to fight with the powers given to us! But above all else, our bodies are our weapons!"

"Actually, I have an ice epee," Iruka corrected.

"Hey, quiet over there and listen!" Kurisu stood in front of the punching bag and took a fighting pose. "You can't use a weapon all the time. You have to rely on your body as your default weapon. Learn how to use it efficiently, how to use it against your opponent. HAH!" She released a powerful right roundhouse kick high into the neck of the punching bag. The sound of the force echoed throughout the room that Iruka and Misora had to cover their ears. Yet the bag stood still, unshaken. "And at the same time, learn to control your power. Remember…we're fighting against our friends that the Counterfeti take advantage of. We can't forgive that, but we can't hurt them either."

Iruka remember when she was forced to fight that girl who called her her big sister, Nanako, and Misora flashbacked to when she fought Kotaro and Akane. They remembered how much it hurt to fight them, and how they wanted to do all they could to purify them.

"I…don't know what you guys went through, but you should already understand." Kurisu turned to them in a set stance. "Never let your heart waver! We fight for the people we care about, and the Counterfeti can't take that away from us, right?!"

"Right!"

In this training, the three of them trained their bodies physically. Iruka, who was more used to weapons, tried to use her body's memory as a Pretty Cure to strike the punching bag. Misora also attempted using memory to fight. But fighting as a human was different than fighting as a Pretty Cure, and they weren't fit to use their bodies that way. They were tiring out. "Wait…wait, Kurisu," Iruka panted as she turned to Kurisu. "We…we're not physically fit like you are in the way of martial arts. Perhaps we should take a different approach."

"A…different approach?" Kurisu stopped and thought. "Like what?"

* * *

After lunch, the three sat in the middle of the beach. They were cross-legged, their hands cupped over their calves. They sat up straight, and their eyes were closed. They sat in a triangle formation, Kurisu next to Iruka, Iruka next to Misora, and Misora next to Kurisu. Behind them, their respective Gemite partners also attained a meditative pose, but as they had taken the form of animals, they just sat still.

"Relax," Iruka instructed. "You will get nowhere if you rush head-on. Relax the body, relax the mind. And at this time, think of why we are all Pretty Cure. Why we fight, and what we are fighting for."

The three of them were silent for the next half hour, meditating, concentrating, visualizing their motives and goals as Pretty Cure. But of the three, Kurisu looked as if she was struggling the most.

In Kurisu's mind, she visualized many things. Her fights, her battles, her progress as a Pretty Cure. Those were her greatest accomplishments. But her accomplishments were outweighed by failures. In her mind, she remembered their previous battle. How she was helpless against Cor. How she watched as Ocean and Starlight were beaten down mercilessly by the Synthesan General. And then a vision came into view. A young girl with long black hair with a pretty sundress and a white hat, matching with a big and heartful smile. As she turned to Kurisu's view, the image faded into white as the sound of a vehicle honking and crashing rang in her ears.

"Aaah!" she yelled as her eyes shot open. She was panting and sweating, as if she saw a ghost.

"Hey, Kurisu!" Iruka scolded. "What do you think you're doing?! If you're going to break concentration, then at least don't break ours!"

Kurisu was silent as her bangs shaded over her eyes. "…Enough…" she whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said ENOUGH!" Her roar echoed on the beach, and Iruka and Misora were caught by surprise. Kurisu shot up with her fists clenched. "This…this is getting us nowhere. While we're here taking a nap, the Counterfeti are getting stronger…and we…what are we doing…"

"That's the purpose of this training," Iruka explained as she stood up. "We're training our bodies and minds to match up with our enemies. Like you said, they're getting stronger, so we have to too! Is this a difficult concept for you to understand?!"

Misora also stood, worried about the volumes their voices were reaching. "H-Hey, guys…"

"You never take anything seriously! You never consider the consequences of your actions! You just think that everything will go your way, and that everything will be fine and dandy! Are you even serious about being a Pretty Cure, Kurisu?! Or are you just doing this for the fun and games?!"

"Where do you get off, Madame President?!" Now Kurisu was matching her volume. "You think everything will be fine if we just sit here and sleep?! You complain that you can't match up to your physical abilities?! Why are YOU a Pretty Cure?! Didn't you want to better yourself for the good of the people you care about?! Or is being a President just your way of controlling people!"

"How dare you! I don't control people! I look after them so that-"

"So that WHAT?! That you can be better than them?! That you know their weaknesses inside and out?! What does that make you, a god?! What gives you the right to point out my faults as if you don't' have any of your own?! What do YOU know about ME?!"

"Guys, please!" Misora was getting scared. "We shouldn't be fighting right no-"

"SHUT UP!"

There was a deep silence but the break of the waves on the shore. Misora's eyes widened and glistened, as if tearing up. Iruka was in shock and disbelief at the look in Kurisu's face. Kurisu grit her teeth and walked past Iruka, heading towards the forest east.

"K-Kurisu!" Misora called out to her.

"Leave her," Iruka said, looking down. "Let's…take a break for now."

* * *

It's been some time since the three broke off. Misora sat in the training room with the punching bags. She hugged her knees, trying not to cry.

"That loudmouth-pii," Pamerald huffed. "Who does she think she is, ruinin' th' mood like that-pii. Why, she shoulda kept her mouth shut-pii!"

Misora was silent for a bit, but then she said, "But…she's right." She looked up at the mirror in front of her, seeing her reflection. "We…never knew anything about Kurisu. She was the one that found us. If not for her, we'd probably be lost with ourselves. Maybe we'd have turned into Synthesans, too, and our Gems of Light would've been taken." She remembered when she, Iruka, and the other girls came over to Kurisu's house. They didn't know anything about her, and yet they welcomed her as a friend. They were surprised by her reaction, and how much it meant to her. "I…I don't want us to fight. I don't want Iruka and Kurisu to fight. We're friends…we're best friends…shouldn't be fighting at all…"

"Misora…" Pamerald tilted her head, but then she smiled and spread her wing to Misora's cheek. "It's alright, y'know-pii."

"Huh?"

With a wink, Pamerald continued. "T' fight-pii. Fightin' means that yur that close t' those two-pii. That yur bonds can't be broken that easily-pii. By fightin', yur bonds will grow, b'cause you three will always have each other-pii."

Misora considered the words her partner gave her and smiled. "I have to do my best," she said. "For those two. For us. If they fight again, then I have to be the one to make things right."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and Iruka watched the waves reach closer to her feet. Opero was rolling on the sand, his tongue flopping about. She remembered the look in Kurisu's face and bit her lip.

"Wan!"

Opero's sudden bark broke her concentration. He was nudging his head under her palm so that it was on top of him. She smiled and scratched him behind the ears. "You saw it, didn't you?" Iruka said to Opero. "That look in her eyes…fear…desperation…there really isn't a lot about Kurisu we do not know. Even as the Student Council President of the Junior High division, I don't know anything about Kurisu's personal life. It's not to control…but I want to be closer to everyone. To be closer to her…"

"Wan!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying, as always." Iruka smiled a bit solemnly. "But…I want to know why she made that face…why…she's always taking the lead. It's as if she's trying to protect us…when we…should be protecting her…heh, that's probably why I'm a Pretty Cure now. So that I can protect what matters most to me. And what matters most to me right now…are those two." Kurisu and Misora came into mind, and her smile became bigger. "I have to be more honest with myself. There's nothing shameful about protecting those you care about."

"Iruka!" Misora called out to her and ran to her spot. "Let's go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"To find Kurisu! The three of us are training, so it wouldn't be right if one of us was missing."

Iruka looked at Misora and realized that she was thinking the same thing, why she became a Pretty Cure. She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Going somewhere, poppets?"

The two girls eyes widened. Opero growled at the mystery voice them. They slowly turned around to find…

* * *

Kurisu sat on a cliff jutting out towards the sea. She hugged her knees as she thought of the things she said to Iruka and how she snapped at Misora. "Rubee…" she said to her bumblebee partner, "why…am I a Pretty Cure…"

"You asked me that when you first fought-tsuu," Rubee recollected. When Kurisu first fought as Cure Diamond she questioned if what she was doing, hurting someone turned into a Synthesan, was the right thing. She said she wanted to protect everyone's light, and that she would never give up until she did. But now…Rubee can see that Kurisu's resolve was faltering.

"I'm afraid…" she continued. "I can't…I can't bear watching my friends getting hurt. I don't…I don't want to lose the people important to me. And I…was…so close to losing Iruka and Misora." The thought from before reappeared. Then that girl returned. Kurisu's voice quivered, as if she was about to cry. "I don't…I don't…Rubee, I don't want to fail again…never again…"

"Kuri-tsuu…" With a smile, Rubee buzzed onto her back and nestled over her neck, like a hug. "You've never failed-tsuu. You did your share for everyone, even if you lost-tsuu. You've a strong heart, stronger than any I've ever seen-tsuu. You're like a diamond-tsuu. Strong, resilient, and shining brightly-tsuu. So long as you never give up, you never crack, you can overcome anything-tsuu."

* * *

"Zir-Q!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Madame Moiss!" Misora added.

"Oh? Looks like the worthless maggots remember us." As Madame Moiss looked down at Misora, she sneered. "Zir-Q, let's end this now."

"Indeed, love," Zir-Q smirked and held out a brown satchel. Madame Moiss did the same. "Prepare, Pretty Cure! Your end is at hand!"

* * *

A small smile appeared on the corner of her lips. "I wonder…if those two really need to be protected. Am I…really helping them, or hindering them…"

"Is that a question you should really be asking?" said a voice behind Kurisu. "I'm disappointed."

The fear returned to Kurisu's heart. That familiar voice rang through her mind like the car honk from her memories. She slowly stood and turned to the voice behind her. It was none other than…

"Cor…"


	14. Pretty Cure Shining Bravo!

**Chapter 14 – Shining! Pretty Cure Shining Bravo!**

Kurisu stood frozen on the jutting rock overlooking the ocean. Her worst fears, the fear born from a lost battle, had come to her, alone. But even alone, she was more of a match for him. He could take her out easily, and she knew it. The waves crashed against the rocks below her as the wind blew; the May ocean breeze was blowing on his yukata and her blonde hair.

"Cor…"

"Why do you wear such a look, Cure Diamond?" Cor said to her. His hands were behind his back, and he was slumping forward like the old man he looked like. "Are you displeased by my appearance here? After all, you ARE training, are you not?" This statement caught her off guard. "Or rather…you're sulking. Like a human child. Not surprising, but nevertheless pitiful."

"Shut up." Kurisu grit her teeth. "What do you know? You're just a Synthesan."

"Ah, but I am a Synthesan past your time." He began to stroke his beard with a sense of nostalgia. "The good old days…the days of fear and destruction, and the opposition the army I lead had to face. The opposition known as the Pretty Cure…the good old days." He opened his silver eyes and chuckled a little. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I tend to do that these days, don't I?"

"Cut the crap! What do you want?!"

"Hm? What I want?" Once more, he stroked his beard. "That's right. I came to warn you, wasn't I?" He took a dramatic pause, trying to find the words to say it. Rather, it'd be simpler to be blunt like Kurisu.

"You're friends are in trouble."

Kurisu's eyes widened. On cue, there was a loud explosion east of her, back on the beach that she had run from. She looked two see two lights, one blue and one yellow amidst exploding sand. She grit her teeth and began to walk towards Cor hurriedly, intending to go past him. But as she reached him, he lifted his right arm out, blocking her way. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not intending to let you go."

"What?!"

Cor didn't say anything. "Or rather, I will let you go…if you can beat me."

The words sent a chill down her spine. Kurisu knew that as she was, she can't beat Cor so easily. Or rather, she can barely land a finger on him.

"Do not transform, and I will decrease my power to suitably match that of an average human. Your objective is to land a single hit on me. That is all."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Kuri-tsuu!" Rubee called out. "Don't take the bait-tsuu! You have to go-tsuu!"

There was a hush between them. Kurisu didn't move at all, and Cor didn't budge.

"Let me go."

"I will not. You have a challenge."

"I said, let me go!"

"I will not. Until you complete this challenge."

"LET ME GO!"

There was once more a silence. Cor slowly dropped his arm and lowered his head. But despite this, Kurisu didn't move; she knew Cor wouldn't let her go easily. Rubee was oblivious to this fact.

"Are you scared, Cure Diamond?" Kurisu's eyes widened. "What will happen if you fail? What will happen if I were to join the battlefield? Can you really protect your friends? Or is it…that you're scared…of me?"

In an instant, a fist flew at Cor's head. But he simply ducked. He took a step back to dodge a right roundhouse kick, then a sidestep towards the ocean to move out of the vector of a following side kick. Kurisu turned to punch at Cor once more, but as nimble as he was, he continued to dodge. Her assault continued mercilessly, and Cor continued to play with her. He spared no chance to let her hit him. "What's wrong, Cure Diamond? I am matching my power and speed to that of a human's! Are you really that slow?!" Kurisu delivered a high front kick, but Cor bent his back backwards and backflipped like a gymnast towards the rock's tip. The barrage finally stopped with Cor at the tip, and the waves crashed, silhouetting him. There was a smile on his face.

"That's the look," he smiled. Unbeknownst to Kurisu, she bore a very scary, and very angered look. "The eyes of hate and rage. Protecting your friends? What will that bring about? In war, my dear, you cannot afford to be soft. Before you know it, you and your friends will have your Gems of Light taken from you. Not only will you be unable to become Pretty Cure, but you will die. And without opposition, the Counterfeti and Lord Glass will dull this world. Your only chance as a warrior is to take out the enemy before you without hesitation. And right now, I am your enemy."

Cor dropped his guard and raised his arms to the side. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Kuri-tsuu, don't listen to him-tsuu!" Rubee hovered over the entrance to the woods. "We have to go-tsuu! He's not guarding this right now, so we have a chance-tsuu!"

Rubee's words brought Kurisu back to reality. She looked back to see the entrance of the woods clear to her. She prepared to turn, but she stopped.

"Yes, I won't stop you if you run now," Cor said. "Go ahead a leave. Like a dog with its tail between its legs. But let me ask you. Are you really fighting to protect your friends? Did you attack me so that you can leave? Or…is there something you're really fighting for? Say…for the sake of fighting me?"

Kurisu didn't say much. She kept the back of her head to him, but her body was halfway turned. There was once more a silence between them. In an instant, her foot marched forward…towards Cor. She lifted her right foot to a roundhouse kick, and Cor somersaulted over her. But as he landed, he found himself moving his hand over his face to block a punch. He was surprised by this sudden attack, having to actually block for once.

"What?!" he gasped as he continued to dodge Kurisu's attacks, but now actually blocking some of them. 'Her speed has increased,' he thought. 'Just like that time. Where does this burst of power come from?' He bent back to dodge a hook, used his hand to put down a left roundhouse kick, and deflected a punch to the face. But he finally stopped with his silver eyes widened. He slowly looked down to his torso, and an elbow was pressing against his stomach. He looked up once more at Kurisu. She was smiling confidently with a different look on her face. It was one with pride and confidence.

"Got'cha," she said and stepped back. "As promised, you'll let me go, yeah?" Cor didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and stepped to the side. Kurisu looked up at Rubee, nodded, and ran into the woods with him.

"…Heh. Never ceases to surprise me. I could quite learn from this."

* * *

Before the two girls were the Synthesan Generals they have fought in the past. Madame Moiss, a cynical mistress of cruelty, and Zir-Q, a hulking but intelligent fighter riddled with lies and deceit. It was the four of them on the white beach, the orange setting sun shining over them as the tide breaks along the sand. To attack them now, just when they are separated from the third member of their group, was it coincidental or calculated? There wasn't time to think, and Iruka and Misora immediately went on the defensive.

"The loud one isn't with you today," Zir-Q commented.

"All the better," Madame Moiss added. "That unsightly brute would have made things complicated. It's better to take care of these two here and now while we have the chance."

"Excellent suggestion, love." From the side of his armor, Zir-Q lifted a brown pouch. Madame Moiss did the same. "Listen well, poppets. In this bag is your end. Have you made peace with yourselves?"

Iruka was not amused by his choice of words. "Even if you say that," she scowled, "we're not in the business of surrendering ourselves to you." At that cue, she and Misora lifted their Heart Rings. "Misora, we have to end this quickly. Kurisu is waiting for us…"

"I know," Misora replied. "And then…the three of us can complete our promised training."

The two closed their eyes as a light shone from their Heart Rings; their Heart Flashers materialized in front of them, and the two grabbed them. "We'll find our friend, even if we have to get through you both!"

The world around them was dark. They shined their Heart Flashers to their face. "It's…show time!" They proceeded to throw their Heart Flashers into the air. "Pretty Cure…Lights On!" Their Heart Flashers burst into light that illuminated their dark world. As the light sprinkled over their bare glowing bodies, cloth appeared on each of their limbs. The light showered over their bodies and formed their skirts. They reached out for the light that formed the wraps around their arms. As they landed onto an invisible floor, the light on their legs burst into boots. Their hair extended, Iruka's tied into a ponytail by a bluish white ribbon, and Misora's tied into wild twin tails held together by yellow ties. On their chest, hearts born from their Gems of Light popped with bows following. They opened their eyes, Iruka's changed to a light blue and Misora's to a sparkling yellow, signifying the end of their transformation.

"Like the vast ocean sparkling toward the horizon! Cure Ocean!"

"Like the stars twinkling in the night sky! Cure Starlight!"

Their lights shined brightly in the beach illuminated by the setting sun. They hoped that their light would be a beacon for Kurisu to notice and reach them.

"Let's not waste any time, Zir-Q!" Madame Moiss declared and placed her green hand into the satchel. Zir-Q followed suit.

"Rise, our army, and rid the world of its Luster!"

They sprinkled what appeared to be white and green dust in front of them. While at first, it did not seem to mean anything, the dust settling and blending into the sand, there was a significant change. The sand began to shake and tremble. In an explosion that knocked the sand upward, red and yellow eyes shined in the dust. Standing between the Synthesan Generals and the Pretty Cure were two types of Synthesans. One set were clear, a mix of white and blue, Synthesans that were smaller than Zir-Q. They seemed to be big in mass, but smaller in size. They truly represented Zir-Q's strength. The other half were slim, green Synthesans. They were smaller in size than their white counterparts, and their arms were bladed rock. They were reminiscent to the first Synthesan Iruka encounter, the Synthesan born from Aoba Jinsuke.

"Destroy them, our Rocklings!"

Their army of "Rocklings" charged on the sand in a collective drone. There were quite a number of them, one should not expect to settle this easily. Cure Ocean formed an ice saber from her right hand as Cure Starlight disappeared with her blinding speed. The first wave of Rocklings approached Cure Ocean. She lifted her saber to block a slash from a moissanite Rockling, kicking it away from her. She proceeded to nimbly slash at the two at her right, which brought about a zirconium Rockling charging forth. She flipped over its giant fist and landed on its forearm. With a single slash, its head came rolling off, and she immediately jumped off, landing into a center surrounded by Rocklings.

She dodged two slashes and performed a spinning kick from one of her attackers, crouching down and sweeping a white Rockling to the sand. She jumped onto it and stabbed it in the chest with her saber, breaking it off. With her broken blade, she pulled her right arm back. "Gira Gira Spread!" she roared and thrust her hand forward. The hilt of the saber melted into water and spread out into separate streams of water. Like a shotgun, the streams of water spread into different directions, attacking many Rocklings in its trajectory. Landing once more, her right index finger still wet, she pointed her L-shaped hand at the head of a green Rockling. "Gira Gira Shot!" Like a pistol, she fired, piercing through the Rockling's head.

Like a dancer, she dodged incoming attacks from Rocklings as she fired her GiraGira Shot skillfully, not wasting any shots as she took down each Rockling that came to her. After her last shot, she blew the water from her finger.

Meanwhile, Starlight fighter her attackers with her speed. Like a gymnast, she backflipped away from an attack green Rockling. In midflight, she crossed her arms over her chest. "KiraKira Shooter!" between her fingers were stars of light. She spread her arms out and threw them at the Rockling ahead of her; the stars stuck into its body, and it fell immediately. As she landed, she ducked from a punch of a white Rockling, slamming her palm up its forearm. The rock warrior's arm snapped as she delivered swift punches into its abdomen until it cracked. As she stopped, a green blade stabbed through her chest, but she disappeared into a bright light. Behind the Rockling that attacked her was her floating figure. In front of other Rocklings were the same figure of the yellow Pretty Cure. With lightning speed, the first figure kicked the back of the Rockling. The next figures, in the order that they appeared in, attacked as well, shattering their targets. The last figure landed as the rest faded into light.

She crossed her right arm over to her left shoulder. "KiraKira Chain!" she exclaimed as she held onto a giant star on her palm. Smaller stars linked to it as they descended onto the sand. With a quick swing, she used the chain to cut through the Rockling behind her. She danced with her chain as she cut off the Rocklings' limbs that approached her, covering her and encircling her as she saw fit. She ended her "dance" with a swing downward, and the rocklings shattered into shards.

But no matter how much the two Pretty Cure fought, there was still quite a number of Rocklings. In fact, more that they could count, and more that they took out. The two Pretty Cure were back to back. They were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"Do you not see your defeat at hand?!" Zir-Q boasted. "Not even the greatest warriors in the universe can match against an army beyond their comprehension! Your strength will dwindle, and we will perform the finishing blow!"

"I'm getting quite impatient," Madame Moiss cursed as she glared at Starlight. "Let's take care of them now while they are still weak."

Cure Ocean pulled back her right hand. "We won't give up! Someone is waiting for us!"

"And we will not rest until we reach that person!" Starlight added.

The two Pretty Cure charged forward, preventing the Rocklings from entering their zone. Their numbers increased, and would not stop. Ocean fired a Shot at Starlight, which pierced through her and through other Rocklings. Above Starlight was the real Starlight, her attacked clone bursting into light as she threw her Stars at the Rocklings behind Ocean, who charged into Starlight's zone to slash down the Rockling advancing.

"We can't keep this up!" Starlight admitted.

"Hold on…Starlight, just hold on!" In a single punch, Ocean was sent flying onto Starlight's back. They tumbled onto the sand, surrounded by the two types of Rocklings. They hovered over the two Pretty Cure, and as they tried to get up, the two of them prayed with all their heart for someone to save them.

"Kurisu…" Misora whimpered.

Iruka closed her eyes. "Kurisu!"

"PikaPika…GRAND!"

There was a loud explosion off the battle site. A shockwave of sand, rather large in size and force, came spiraling towards the Rocklings. It launched them into the air and began to shatter them. Ocean and Starlight looked up at their savior, delighted at the figure standing off to the side.

She slowly raised her fist from the sand, granules sliding off her bare knuckles. She was clad in white and pink, and her blonde hair radiated like a beacon from the setting sun. Her pink eyes looked at her allies, and a smile formed onto her lips. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Late as always, Cure Diamond!" Cure Ocean called out.

"But if it's you, we're okay with it!" Starlight laughed.

The remaining Rocklings diverted their attention to Diamond and charged at them. Diamond slammed her left fist into her right hand. "Let's do this!" Taking a proper fighting stance, the stance she took in her demonstration during the training, Diamond took a large fist that barreled towards her and parried it into the air. She struck accordingly into the white Rockling's side, sweeping it to the ground. With a leap off its chest, Diamond was now in the air. As she descended, she slammed her elbow behind her into the neck of a green Rockling and her right foot into the face of another Rockling. She landed and performed a spinning roundhouse kick that grouped three Rocklings together and rushed her palm into one right after. The Rocklings were flying around like ragdolls, unable to counter and unable to fight back.

Diamond kicked forward, them immediately used the same leg to kick behind her. The two Rocklings went flying as she raised her arm and brought forth a powerful right straight punch. "Toh!" she cried out as she took a karate stance.

"Tch…" Madame Moiss clicked her tongue. "I told you we should've taken them out when we had the chance."

"Then let us do so now!" The two Synthesan Generals traveled onto the battlefield, both towards the beaten Cures. However, a Rockling came flying towards Zir-Q, and he shattered it in an instant with a powerful punch. In front of the two Generals was Diamond, protecting them.

"You know," Diamond said, "I became a Pretty Cure to protect those important to me, to protect the smiles of everyone in my sight. I burdened that when I watched my friends get trashed around while I laid helpless. I won't let that happen again." She glared at the two Synthesans. "I'll protect them…with everything I have! These important friends of mine!"

That declaration shook the two Synthesan Generals. "That's…what I thought at first." Diamond looked back at Starlight and Ocean with a smile. "But I know now…that they don't need my protection. They're capable of taking care of themselves. Because we laugh together, we cry together, we fight together. Those things, the power of our bonds, makes us stronger than ourselves on our own. I can trust them to do my share, and I will do theirs. Because we're not just partners. We're friends. We're Pretty Cure! And we will protect the light of this world!"

Ocean and Starlight nodded and stood with Diamond. The three of them faced off against two Synthesan Generals, for the first time at once. Their looks of determination were unwavering, and they proceeded forward in a rush.

Likewise, the Synthesan Generals followed suit. Ocean and Diamond took on Zir-Q's powerful punches. They were stronger than before. "Don't think that I was the same as before, loves!" he cackled and struck the ground. Sand lifted into the air, and Zir-Q pushed himself forward.

"GiraGira Shot!" A stream of water fired through the sand, grazing Zir-Q's cheek. Diamond dove in and upper-cutted Zir-Q's stomach. Normally, when increasing his strength, Zir-Q would brush it off. But he noticed this difference in strength, that he wasn't the only one who has strengthened himself. It was not enough to crack him, but enough to hurt him. Ocean jumped off of Diamond's shoulders and landed a heel kick from her boot to Zir-Q's face, cracking his forehead as he stumbled back.

Starlight swung her star chain at Madame Moiss, who used her sharded moissanite whip to knock it away. Likewise, when she attacked her enemy, the Pretty Cure performed the same procedure. They ran along the beach, attacking and parrying each other. Finally, Starlight succeeded in knocking Moiss' whip away, but Moiss didn't let that stop her. She closed the gap between them and struck at Starlight's chest. But Starlight disappeared into light and appeared behind Moiss. Just as she attacked, Moiss disappeared, much to Starlight's surprise.

"Don't take me lightly, mongrel!" Moiss roared and kneed Starlight's back. When they had first fought, Madame Moiss never displayed that sort of strength and speed. Was she hiding a fraction of her power like Zir-Q did their last encounters prior? Starlight skid along the sand and spread out her arms downwards to the side. Her index and middle fingers, knit together, glowed a yellow light. She sprinted towards Madame Moiss, her afterimage followed by twin trails of light from her fingers following after. Madame Moiss grew her green nails into a sharpened edge and huddled her fingers together, to that her delicate hands formed a sort of blade similar to her Rocklings. Like blades, the two swung at each other, parrying and blocking from lethal blows. Both were very close, and both very serious. Starlight pulled her left arm back and thrust it forward; Moiss did the same. The tips of their "blades" connected, sending the two back in a shockwave.

"We're not alone!" Diamond roared as she took Zir-Q's punch.

"We have each other!" Ocean jumped into the air with her arms in a Straight position.

"And we'll win, together!" Starlight somersaulted Madame Moiss in the chin, sending her barreling back towards Zir-Q. In the process, Ocean released her Straight at the two. Zir-Q raised his arm to protect Madame Moiss, and it pierced through his arm, cracking it thoroughly.

The three Pretty Cure joined together. Their Heart Rings were shining brightly, a pink, blue, and yellow light.

Rubee joined his fellow Gemites and saw this development. "You have awakened a new power-tsuu!" he called out.

"Hurry an' defeat 'em-pii!" Pamerald added.

"Wan!"

Diamond looked down at her Heart Ring, then at her allies. The three nodded to each other and raised their ring hands. "We'll illuminate that which has shrouded your dull heart!" they called out as they were engulfed by their own light. They gathered their strength into a world of a stary purple night sky, their lights shining the darkness. Like fireworks, they streamed about; Starlight fluttered about in zig-zags as Diamond and Ocean curved in opposite directions, all until the three met at a single point. "Pretty Cure…" they called out as they flew towards Zir-Q and Madame Moiss.

However, in their way was the small Synthesan General in the black kimono. He placed his hand over the hilt of his katana and slashed forward.

"SHINING BRAVO!"

The three Pretty Cure rushed through the Synthesan Generals, leaving behind streams of pink, blue, and yellow. Behind them was a heart with spread wings; the wings were formed by Starlight while Ocean and Diamond formed each side of the heart. They landed gracefully with Diamond on her knees with both arms out, Starlight and Ocean on both her sides with their arms outwards. "Polification…complete!" There was an explosion behind them of pink, blue, and yellow smoke.

As the smoke cleared, the two Synthesan Generals were left unscathed. Cor had his sword outward, having just slashed at their enemies. But the corundum sword snapped near the base of the blade and sunk into the sand of the beach.

Diamond and the others stood, huffing as they turned to their enemies. Their newest attack, and they didn't even scratch them.

Cor looked back with a smile. "Wonderful," he said. "Absolutely marvelous. You took on my creations without hesitation and have grown stronger. You truly have exceeded my expectations." He held his arm to his fallen comrades. "But let us end this battle. For now. Should we meet again, Pretty Cure, I assure you…you will fall." With those parting words, the Synthesan Generals disappeared.

The Pretty Cure looked at each other. They had beaten all odds, and had survived their second appearance with Cor. They have grown stronger, as Pretty Cure and as themselves. As the sun set, they let out a content and victorious laugh.

* * *

The sun had fully set, and it was now evening. The three sat in the living room of the beach house. Kurisu sat on the floor with an icepop in her mouth. She took it out and said, "We've really grown stronger."

Iruka closed her book and sighed. "We were lucky, I'll admit," she said, "but…maybe it wasn't luck that got us by."

"Let's give ourselves some credit," Misora smiled as she sipped her water. "We did our best, and we managed. I think our training went well, right?"

"Well, if a certain someone hadn't run off, we could've gotten more done."

"H-Hey! Don't pin the blame on me! Who was the one that started it all?!"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"Now, now…"

It was lively this May night. Three friends, on their own, enjoying themselves. They laughed together, they cried together, and they fought together. This was proof that their bonds could not be broken by a simple fight. They looked at each other and laughed once more.

"By the way," Kurisu said, "why did you guys asked me to bring my books again?"

Iruka and Misora looked at each other. "Are you serious?" Iruka sighed as Opero jumped onto her lap, and she stroked him behind the ears.

"Kurisu, do you know what next week is?" Misora asked.

"…Mmm…no, I don't think so, why?"

Unbelievable, they thought in amazement. "Kurisu…next week are the midterms. Haven't you been studying lately?"

Kurisu froze, her body as white as her Heart Ring. She had completely forgotten the reason why her friends had come over the last time, to study for the coming midterms. And after their defeat at the hands of Cor, she hadn't really focused on her studies. "Oh…shoot," she simply said.

"My god, how do you manage?"

"Hey, I manage just fine!"

"Now, now. We have one more day here. Let's all take the time to review. That is, after all, part of our training."

Kurisu scrambled to her feet and ran to get her bags. Iruka calmly followed suit. Misora stood up and looked at the moon in the sky with a smile.

"Just another day with us," she giggled.


	15. Kurisu's New Best Friend!

**Chapter 15 – PikaPika! Kurisu's New Best Friend?!**

**Disclaimer:** This chapter arc takes place after an un-written but planned crossover between the ShiningHearts cast and the canon Pretty Cures Smile and below. Do not be alarmed if all of a sudden, "canon items" started appearing throughout this chapter. It won't be common from here on, and there will be nothing to worry about. Thank you.

* * *

A hip beat was jamming throughout the Town Square. It was rhythmically in tune with the sound of sneakers shuffling on a cardboard surface. People watched as girl, probably 13-years old and in her second year of Junior High, danced skillfully on the cardboard mat behind a boombox. She had long orange hair, tied to a ponytail, but her bangs were in the style of a "princess cut", which was unfitting of her active character. Her uniform was a black sailor fuku short-sleeved shirt, the initials of its school's emblem, "NHJH" on the left sleeve, and her skirt was black pleated. It was that time of year for the students to switch to summer uniform, as June was fast approaching and the weather is getting quite warmer. Under her skirt were black bike shorts due to her moving around a lot in her dance.

Sweat trickled and sprayed from her hair as she moved about, and the spectators watched her with a smile on her face. She was having the time of her life. The song ended, and in her ending pose, she tried to catch her breath. The spectators clapped and cheered, and she politely bowed. Just as she had finished, she heard a bit of a ruckus on the sidewalk and couldn't help but notice the commotion.

* * *

Kurisu walked down the street with one hand along the strap of her bag and another holding a small container of takoyaki. "Man," she sighed to herself. "This weekend was crazy." She looked at the Town Square; they were still taking down stands from the Friendship Festival. That was a spectacular night, the previous night. She had never had so much fun in her life, living life with her newest friends. She wondered if she would see them again, but she knew that she would. After all, they were connected in a very special way. "I wonder what they're doing right now," she muttered, looking up at the clear blue sky.

However, the smell of the food began to distract her along with the growling of her stomach. The hand holding the strap of her bag let go and reached for a toothpick, stabbing into the octopus-filled doughball and brought it into her mouth. "Delicious~!" she squealed. "Man, I was really lucky that that takoyaki truck was still in town for the day! Tako Café is pretty good, I hope I get to visit its town on my time off."

She wasn't looking at where she was going. Without realizing it, a shoulder hit hers, and she stumbled a little. "Sorry about that!" she called to the back of her with her hand outwards and bowing slightly as she continued to walk. "My bad!"

The girls Kurisu bumped to were wearing a black sailor fuku with a black skirt and collar, white accenting it. On their left sleeve was their school's emblem, a shield with the letters "NHJH" on it. There were five of them in their posse group, and the leader of them was the most elegant-looking. She had long black hair that looked pampered, like that of rich girl's. She raised her left hand and snapped her fingers. Immediately, the other girls surrounded the passing blonde-haired girl. "Huh?" Kurisu looked around them. They were glaring at her. "Hey, I said I was sorry. Unless this is about something else."

"You think you're so special, huh?" said the leader as she walked to Kurisu from behind. Kurisu turned around with a raised eyebrow; she was obviously unafraid of this intimidation act. "Just because you're from Jyuunisujou, you think you can boss us around? Peh, you're just a little girl like the rest of us."

Kurisu blinked and sighed. "Listen, I think you got the wrong idea," she retorted. "And also, you don't know me. Don't talk like you have the right to judge who I am based on my uniform."

"Don't talk to Junko-sama like that!" said one of the girls as she slapped Kurisu's takoyaki out of her hands. However, she found her view shift as everything began to spin. The minute her hand touched Kurisu's shoulder, the blonde displayed her karate prowess. She grabbed the girl's wrist and kicked her ankle from behind. As soon as she was in the air, Kurisu used her weight and swung her down to the pavement in front of the leader named "Junko" with a loud WHAM! All of the other girls were startled, even frightened. "Ow ow ow!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, don't you know it's a crime to waste food?" Kurisu growled, holding onto the wrist. "And it's an even bigger mistake to waste MY food."

"Hey, hey hey!" said a voice coming from the opposite direction. Junko immediately recognized the voice and looked past Kurisu. A girl with their same uniform, but with bright orange hair, started to tromp towards them. "What do you think you girls are doing over there!"

"Tch…" Junko bit her lip. "Let's go, girls." Immediately, she and her crew retreated. The girl that Kurisu threw got up and scrambled after them.

Kurisu placed her hands onto her hips and sighed. The girl approached her from behind. "Hey, sorry about them," she apologized on their behalf. "They're rough around the edges, but they're nice people."

"Nice, huh?" Kurisu scoffed, fixing her uniform. "I don't believe harassing another person and judging them by their uniform makes them nice."

The girl blinked a bit, and then she chuckled to herself at the comment. "The name's Maya. Date Maya from Nakamura Junior High. From the uniform, I'm guessing that you attend Jyuunisujou Prep School?"

"Uh…yeah. But like I said, I'm not exactly Jyuunisujou material…oh, I'm Kurisu. Suzumiya Kurisu."

At the name, the girl blinked again. Then her eyes widened, and she hung her head. "Oh…I knew you looked familiar…you're THAT Suzumiya Kurisu…yeah, you definitely didn't need my help."

A bead of sweat dropped down on Kurisu's head. "N-Not that I didn't appreciate the help, though! I don't really like to fight unless it's to defend myself, after all!"

"But my people wronged you!" Maya took Kurisu's hands and held them up to chest-level. "Please, let me make up for it!"

There was a silence between them, and Kurisu noticed the sparkle in Maya's eyes. As she looked down to see her ruined takoyaki, she smiled a little and said, "Fine, fine. I guess it'd be rude of me to reject someone so passionate about it, I guess…"

* * *

As Iruka took her shoes from her locker, she heard light footsteps next to her. "Oh, Misora," she said as she looked up with a smile.

"Hey, Iruka!" the Freshman replied. "Kurisu said she'd go on ahead. She wanted to be able to catch Tako Café before they left."

"Honestly, it's always food with that girl." With a huff, Iruka slammed her shoe locker closed.

"Says the person who bought three boxes of Lucky Spoon cupcakes." Misora also took her shoes out and placed her school shoes in. "Speaking of, my parents say thank you for giving them some. We quite enjoyed them. Though you have to be careful with buying things you like. Lately, you've tended to become a little overboard with them, like the manga."

"ANYWAY!" Iruka cut her off as she blushed with embarrassment. "Kurisu should be downtown. Let's go pick up the Gemites from the park down the hill first. With luck, maybe Kurisu is still there, ordering more food for us…"

And so they left. Down the hill was the park by the path, a small park that according to Kurisu was where she first became a Pretty Cure. In said park was a food truck, with tables and chairs outside. Some students of Jyuunisujou and other students from other schools of different levels were there, ordering and enjoying themselves; the social boundaries of upper and lower class were shattered by the food that brought everyone together. Iruka and Misora greeted the familiar truck owner, a young woman sporting a red bandana with white stars. Recognizing them, she informed them that Kurisu had left a bit ago.

"My goodness," Iruka sighed, carrying Opero in her arms like a doll. People stared as they passed by, wondering if that dog was real or fake. The two had walked all the way to the downtown area, which wasn't far from the park by the hill. "That Kurisu, all she ever thinks about is food."

"That's not a bad thing," Misora giggled, taking a takoyaki into her mouth. Pamerald was perched onto her left shoulder. "She's athletic, and she has all of that energy to spare. Plus, these are REALLY good. Why don't you try some?" As she kept walking, she stopped, noticing that the second pair of footsteps were not following her. "Iruka?" She looked back at Iruka, who had the biggest shock in her eyes. "Eh?" Wondering what she was looking at, Misora turned to the direction of Iruka's view. Sitting by the crepe café's tables was Kurisu with another girl with long orange hair tied into a ponytail. "Oh, Kurisu is there! Let's go, Iruka!"

"Hold on a second." Iruka's voice sounded dead, as if the world around her had lost all meaning. She slowly raised a finger, holding onto Opero with one arm. "Who is that with her?"

"Does it matter?" The freshman puffed her cheeks. "Kurisu is allowed to have friends other than us. Why don't we go say hi?" But before she could do anything, Iruka shuffled past her, hiding behind a bush near the two girls, more so behind Kurisu. Misora had never seen this side of Iruka, but these surprises were always the funniest.

"Eeeeh?" Kurisu said, sipping into her iced coffee. "You're a street dancer?"

"Heh heh…well, when you put it that way…" Maya scratched her cheek as she blushed with embarrassment.

"I knew I've seen you around here." The blonde leaned forward and placed her hands onto her cheeks. "You're pretty good. Everyone seems to enjoy watching you. I think you have a lot of talent."

"Th-that means a lot coming from you." Maya became even redder. She looks down at her iced coffee and drinks it quickly to recover. "I actually would like to expand beyond that. I'm still green, but I wanna get better, y'know? I mean, I wanna start a dancing group, like the ones on TV! And even go to America and make it big on those talent shows with my crew and…uh…that's quite silly, isn't it?"

Kurisu sat up and waved her hands. "No no! Not at all! I think it's great to have a dream! You know, I don't exactly have a dream myself, so I don't know what I wanna do with my future." She looked down on the floor next to Maya at the boombox sitting next to her chair. "But I admire the dedication to your dream. I never would have imagined you'd want to go that far…I've decided!"

"Huh?"

"Teach me how to dance! I'll be the first member of your dance crew!"

Maya sat there with a blank stare. After taking in Kurisu's words, she panicked. "N-No way! Nuh-uh! You have a reputation to keep in Jyuunisujou! If you were seen hanging out with me, I can't imagine the shame!"

"Pshaw!" With a confident smile, Kurisu sat back onto her chair. "Please! I already have a reputation for being Hikari-cho's number-one peace keeper! Just because I'm in Jyuunisujou doesn't mean diddly-squat. If it's for the sake of your dream, I'll protect it. So just teach me how to dance, okay?"

She began to feel slightly emotional. Maya never knew someone, especially a stranger who just met her for the first time, would be willing to go that far for her dream. "O-Okay!" she smiled. "Then tomorrow, we'll meet after school."

The response made Kurisu's eyes light up. She had never danced before, and being given this opportunity was a great chance. "Sweet! This is too cool!"

Maya smiled a bit, but then she noticed two people behind Kurisu by the bushes. They two were Jyuunisujou students, both of which looked more refined than her conversation partner. The one with blue hair seemed to be glaring at them, with what looked like an air of jealousy. "Um…Suzumiya-san, are those your friends?"

"My friends?" As Kurisu turned around, Iruka and Misora immediately went into hiding. "There's no one there." When she turned back to Maya, she saw her with the strangest look on her face, a sly look with rather curved lips. "Maya?"

"No, no, it's nothing. So tomorrow after school, right?"

"Right!"

* * *

"Peh." In the dark room of a castle on a floating asteroid outside of Earth's atmosphere, a room littered with wires, tubes, screens, and computer consoles, a certain green moissanite Synthesan dangled a small satchel with disdain. "All the fuss you made about it, Cor," Madame Moiss huffed, "and these Rocklings are pretty weak."

"Rocklings are meant to overwhelm in numbers, Madame Moiss," Cor refuted, typing away at a holographic keyboard. "They are taken from samples of your genetic code copied and multiplied until multiple fragments by grinding them into a fine dust that grows when scattered onto the earth."

"Wait…my genetic code…" Her yellow eyes widened, and her moissanite cheeks flushed a shade of pink over the green. "Wh-where did you get that?! That's private matters! Taking something from a royal rock as I!"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Cor chuckled. "Your genetic code was copied in the healing chambers, as per my research. You see, over the years of isolation since the War, I've come to turn everything into a form of research to prepare for our counterattack against Earth, as per Lord Glass' orders. So everything you see here contributes to such research."

"And what would that research pertain to?" There was a slight hint of curiousness in Madame Moiss' voice.

Cor stopped, and a slight smile formed on his lips. "That's confidential, even to you. But you can go contribute by taking more Luster from the humans."

"Ugh…" She knew that their conversation would lead to doing more work. "Can't you let Zir-Q do it?"

"Is her majesty unfit for battle in Lord Glass' aid? If I recall, you spent most of your time healing due to the wounds you received once before. Zir-Q had to pick up your slack. Lord Glass would not be thrilled if you lay low even more."

Hearing Cor's words was like a stab to her ego. With a huff, Madame Moiss stomped away, with Cor chuckling at his screen.

* * *

School ends once more with Iruka at her shoe locker. However, she was being rather slow, wearing a solemn look on her face. She hadn't talked to Kurisu all day today due to Student Council duties.

"Iruka!" Misora called out to her upperclassman. "I was trying to get your attention! Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" The Student Council president looked at Misora, then at her shoe locker. It appears that she was just standing there, lost in thought the entire time. "Y-Yes, everything is fine." She began to take her shoes out of the locker and replace them with her school shoes."

"Hey, why don't we see Kurisu at her first practice?" Misora suggested. Iruka didn't say a word as she slipped on her regular shoes. "The Astrology Club isn't meeting today and…Iruka?"

"Huh? Oh…what do you mean her first practice?"

"You know, that dance practice with that Maya girl!"

At the sound of that girl's name, Iruka snapped back into reality. She recalled the fun Kurisu was having with Maya, which she felt the smile Kurisu wore was different than the times she was with the two of them. She thinks about it a second, considering if Kurisu's relationship with that girl in a lower class public school was much more real than their relationship with each other.

"Well, Kurisu went on ahead, so I'm going, too!"

"W-Wait! I'll go with you…" Iruka picked up her bag and followed Misora, wondering if the decision she made was the right one.

* * *

There at the downtown district of Hikari-cho, Kurisu was clumsily following along Maya's moves. She really wasn't a dancer, but a martial artist. The way Maya moved was way different than she would have expected to. Maya flowed more naturally and with the beat, but Kurisu didn't even know where to begin.

"Hey hey, what're you doing?!" Maya called out and stopped the boombox. "You have to feel the flow. You know, the rhythm. You're trying too hard to get into the moves. Just simply rock to the beat."

"Rock to the beat?" Kurisu didn't understand the concept of those words.

"Yeah. Everything has a natural rhythm. From the way we breathe to how we weak, there is a natural flow to things. Even when you fight, you time things just a bit. When to attack, when to defend, there's a natural rhythm to everything."

"You sound like you know a thing or two about fighting."

Maya caught herself and blushed a bit. "W-Well, that's another story, don't worry about it."

From the distance, Misora watched them from afar. "Hee hee," she giggled. "She looks like she's having some difficulty. Maybe we should teach her a thing or two about dancing?"

"B-Ballroom dancing is different than that kind of stuff," Iruka stuttered. Just watching the interaction between Kurisu and Maya was very unsettling for her. She wanted to leave.

"Iruka…Kurisu isn't going to leave us," Misora spoke all of a sudden. "I know how you feel, but it isn't right to keep her to ourselves. Kurisu…lives in a different world than us. As such, we have to respect that of her, and to enjoy the time she has in that world. Even if she has to make new friends, she's not the type to easily cast us aside."

Misora had vocalized all of Iruka's doubts, the things Iruka was afraid to say. Though they've only been together for a short time, she can easily read her like a book. But she was right, they have to respect Kurisu's life as it is. "Yeah…she's different from us. But at the same time, she's still one of us. I…want to protect that."

"Ohhh, what is this?!"

There was a loud commotion back at the Town Square. Where Maya and Kurisu were, there were a group of girls wearing Nakamura Hikaru Junior High uniforms, like Maya. "Maya, are you seriously teaching this prissy princess how to dance YOUR way?" she sneered. "You must be daft to think this girl will fall to our level."

"Hey hey, let's not be like that, Junko," Maya said.

"You know this girl?"

"Suzumiya-san was just interested in trying it out. There's no harm in teaching her how to street dance, right? As I recall, you were the same way, too."

"Shut your mouth!" Junko immediately slapped Maya across the face. Kurisu gasped as she was held back by the other girls. "Don't act all high and mighty just because you tried to get into Jyuunisujou! Don't forget, you're just like the rest of us! Don't you dare leave us behind!"

Immediately, one of the other girls picked up the boombox.

Iruka's eyes widened and ran to the scene.

Kurisu tried to move, but the girls were holding her back.

Maya panicked and tried to reach for the boombox, but Junko got in her way.

"This is what happens when you forget about us!"

There was a loud crash. It was as if a catastrophe just fell upon the area. The bottom of the radio broke into pieces. The CD lid popped off, and the disk flew out. The radio sparked a little until it was no more.

"No way…" Kurisu muttered, as if she lost the strength to move. "How could you! That's so cruel, trampling on Maya's dream like that!"

"Her dream was to leave her friends behind! I will never forgive that, you hear that Ma-"

Junko was immediately cut off by a loud smack. However, it wasn't the same as a slap. It was a hard punch that sent her flying to a nearby trash can, toppling it over. The girls slowly loosened their grip of Kurisu, and the girl who threw the boombox trembled. The punch came from Maya's right fist. She wore an expression of extreme anger mixed with unbearable sadness. But the rage in her eyes flared.

"Th-The Nakamura Demon!" One of the girls cried and immediately retreated. Junko tried to get up, holding her face. Her cheek was swollen. She looked at Maya's eyes and knew at this point, she was beyond forgiveness. She clenched her teeth and got up, walking away solemnly.

"The…Nakamura Demon?" Kurisu said and looked at Maya, who slowly stood up straight. Then Kurisu realized something.

"Hair like a raging wildfire…" Iruka began to describe. "And a rage like that of a demon's…I've heard of that before. The Demon of Nakamura Hikaru Junior High School…"

Maya quickly looked up at Iruka, who was followed by Misora. She then turned to Kurisu, who wore the look of disbelief. Her eyes began to water, and she quickly ran away.

"Ah! Maya!" Kurisu called out, but Maya had already left. She turned to Iruka and Misora, who walked up to her. "…I don't know…what to do…"

* * *

The next morning, Iruka approached Kurisu from behind. "Good morning," she called out to her.

"Ah, morning, Iruka." Kurisu tried to smile, but after what happened yesterday, she really couldn't find the strength to. They approached the hill, but stopped by the park. The Tako Café had already left. "I feel…powerless. I couldn't protect her dream…"

Iruka looked at Kurisu's pained expression and looked away. "I…didn't know Maya-san was the NakaHikari Demon that was talked about in Hikari-cho…" she stated.

"Huh? How did you know her name?"

"Oh! Uh…well…I…Misora and I…kind of…spied on you."

Kurisu blinked a bit, and then she laughed a little, patting Iruka on the shoulder. "Were you jealous or something?"

"You…can say that." Kurisu then knelt down and opened her bag. "What's that?" Iruka asked, pointing at the blue big item inside the bag.

"It's my old boombox," the blonde replied. "I don't use it anymore, and it still works. So I thought I could give it to Maya. You know…so I can still protect her dream." Kurisu looked down and rubbed the top of the boombox. "You know? Maya told me she…doesn't have any friends. No one really talks to her, and everyone picks on her. Not one classmate of hers is supportive of her dream. So she takes it on all on her own. It's just like when I first enrolled in Jyuunisujou. I was an outsider, and I had no friends. But you changed all that…you've brightened up my world."

Her eyes widened, and her heart welled up. Iruka didn't know how to respond at first. "Do you…feel better having someone of your caste to talk to? To be with someone you can relate with?"

Kurisu then looked up and smiled. "Castes and classes don't matter to me. Everyone is equally my friend, no matter what! And…I want to protect that, our friendship. Maya and I…I want to be to Maya like you were to me, the first person to accept me for who I am."

That's when Iruka realized that Kurisu can't be bound down by anything. Rich or poor, upper or lower class, male or female, Kurisu will willingly take in anyone and become their friend. She's heard that Kurisu can make friends with even the baddest of people, and that there is a common ground for everyone. Iruka was jealous and she wanted to take that for herself because Kurisu made her feel special. But Kurisu isn't anyone else's property, because Kurisu is Kurisu's. Accepting that, Iruka helped Kurisu up. "Then, after school, you, me, and Misora, we'll bring it to Maya-san ourselves. You won't be the only one to protect her dream, because we'll all be there to protect it."

"Iruka…yeah! Okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Maya slowly walked to school. There was no one of her uniform on the road she was on because it was the route to a local kindergarten. She was taking her time but taking the long way so no one else will see her.

"I'm sure…Suzumiya-san will want nothing to do with me now," Maya said to herself. "I mean…I've got no way to teach her. And…she saw me at my worst. The reputation I've built as a ruffian and a thug…she saw it…I wonder what she thinks of me. I'm the worst kind of person…"

"Yes, you are," said a voice behind Maya. Maya's eyes widened as she turned around; there was a woman in black leather. She looked like an alien, a green rocklike lifeform standing before her.

"A-A weirdo!"

"How rude!" Madame Moiss hissed as she looked into Maya's Heart Gem, a cracked Peridot. "But your Heart Gem and the Luster in it will do nicely." Without hesitation, she shattered Maya's Heart Gem. Replacing it was a moissanite Counterfeit Heart. Maya then slumped forward. "Very good. Now dear…let's find us some Gems of Light."


End file.
